Merlin and Gwen
by faithlessducks
Summary: Merlin and Gwen as buddies. Morgana attempts to kill Gwen. Arthur becomes his own man without Uther's influence. Gawaine, Uther, Morgana, Elyan, Morgause, Cenred Gauis, and the great dragon. Merlin is owned by the BBC. some Arwen, not much.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Gwen her dark eyes down as she spotted Merlin trudging in her direction. His wide mouth twisted in annoyance, a gleam in his blue eyes, his boney arms laden with Arthur's dusty armor. Merlin leaned against a hard stone wall as his eyes searched Gwen's.

"Sometimes, Gwen, it's tiring to be Arthur's whipping boy. Uther yells, overwork Merlin. Gwen ignores me, throw things at Merlin. Sometimes, Gwen."

Guilt poured in Gwen's veins; she could be a better friend. Maybe, she shouldn't ignore Prince Arthur, but what could she do? She was a servant. A maid to the King's ward, lady Morgana. Arthur was little more than a beautiful dream that she dare dream on dark lonely nights.

"Forgive me, Merlin," Gwen reasoned as she rested a hand on Merlin's arm. The cloth felt rough under her tired hands. "Sometimes, I forget that Arthur punishes you for everything. I will try to be nice to Arthur."

"It's not you. It's everything."

Gwen noticed a worried gleam float quickly out of Merlin's blue eyes. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Nothing, I'm off to scrub, polished, and organize Arthur's armor."

"Come to dinner, Merlin?"

"Maybe."

"I have hot vegetable soup with fresh bread and butter."

Merlin arched an eyebrow. "Well, I can't refuse vegetable soup and fresh bread."

Gwen watched her friend struggle to hold the times and maintain his balance. She resisted an impulsive urge to stomp to Arthur's room and demand that he treat Merlin with dignity. Gwen shook her head to clear her mind. Cobwebs, her brain filled with cobwebs. How could she ever make demands of Arthur? Gen was pleased that she still had her head after yelling at Arthur three times. She dare not test his pertinence. Her hand brushed a soft curl from her moist brow. If Gwen was complete honest with herself, deep in her heart, she wanted to see Arthur; to stare deeply in his sapphire blue eyes. But, it could never be except in her dreams.

Sadly, Gwen's feet carried her towards lady Morgana's chamber. She wasted much too much time dreaming of her forbidden love for Prince Arthur. It could never be.

Merlin leaned back in Gwen's stiff chair. His stomach warm and full from her delicious soup. His large hand curved around a cool goblet of apple cider. His blue eyes watched Gwen as she quickly tided her small kitchen.

"He loves you."

"He loves to charge into battle, but is it good for him?"

Laughing, Merlin shook his dark head. His thoughts drifted to Lady Morgana. Beautiful, dangerous, deadly, dark Morgana. One day, Merlin knew realized he would face Morgana over Arthur. She twisted Arthur's destiny in her cool, delicate hands. A powerful evil dwelled in Morgana. Nothing like he had ever seen or ever wants to face.

"Merlin, where are you?" Gwen stood in front of Merlin. Her dark brows knitted together, confusion reigned in her eyes.

"Sitting at your table?'"

'That's not what I said."

"I love Arthur."

"I have never uttered those words."

'Would make my life better, if you did."

"It would ruin all of ours."

Gwen plopped next to Merlin, her old chair rumbled from her weight. 'Don't encourage me to dream, Merlin. Just let it rest."

'He saved Elyan. He would do anything for you."

Merlin sipped his cider. "Just wish upon a star.'

"What would you wish?"

"A day without chores."

Merlin stood like a statue next to Gwen as they wait on cues to attend Camelot's royal family. Uther, a greedy pig, demanded constant refills of his drink and portions. Morgana delicately refused any food from Merlin. Arthur's blue eyes memorized Gwen's movement as she glided around a wide dining table. Darkness echoed in Morgana's green eyes as she watched Arthur's movements. Merlin clenched his jaw; he remembered carefree days of laughter with Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana. Green sparkling eyes dominated with hope, not hate. Did he create Morgana?

Gwen turned the corner to pour rich red wine in Uther's golden goblet. Merlin noticed too late, an amber gleam in Morgana's eyes. A solitary candle's flames leapt in Gwen's direction; catching a dangling turquoise sleeve. Morgana smirked at Gwen's desperate attempt to beat flames from her burning dress. Arthur threw water at Gwen to douse bright red flames consuming her body. Uther sat looking in disgusted as Gwen's painful screams bounced around a cold chamber.

Merlin uttered a few words under his breath. Dark grey smoke rose from Gwen's tattered dress. Arthur stood silently over Gwen. His large hands stroking her face; uttering soft words to soothe her pain as Gwen laid whimpering in pain. Morgana cried in despair, "My poor Gwen!" Uther bounced from his chair; clutching Morgana in his arms.

"Merlin, get Gaius," Arthur screamed as agony ripped apart his heart. Morgana bit her lips to keep from laughing.

Merlin pressed a cool cloth along Gwen's forehead. Her lips trembled in pain. Elyan held her deeply burned hand as tears rapidly down his brown face. "This is my fault. We should left after Cenred."

Merlin turned his head to watch Gaius as he tossed books around his chamber. Dust flew in the air as the elderly physician attempted to find a remedy to save Gwen's life.

'Gaius."

His white head shook in defeat. "Nothing can save her except magic."

Merlin swallowed nervously. "Magic?"

"Yes, Uther will kill you."

"Yes."

Gaius' face twisted in disgust. "Uther Pendragon, the king of hypocrisy."

Merlin slowly opened Arthur's door. His hertz dropped as he viewed Arthur sitting solitary at his oblong wooden table. Unshed tears glimmering like pond. Arthur's eyes flew to Merlin's. Merlin shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. We can't save her."

Arthur's white hands griped the sides of his table. His chest heaved in pain as he remembered the fell of Gwen's curls along his face. Her gentle voice rang in his ears. The fell of her fingers along his chin His pink lips quivered.

"Is Morgana with her?"

"No."

Tears flew from Arthur's eyes as he shook his head in shock. "Why not?"

"I don't know," Merlin lied. "Shock."

"Of course."

Merlin placed a palm on Arthur's shoulder. "Go to her."

Gawain couldn't believe that his feet led him back to Camelot. He missed Gwen and Merlin; their gentle natures gave him peace. Arthur wasn't a bad person. He would make a kind just king, one day. Gawain's dark eyes scanned the perimeter. He ducked in a bush as cracking twigs filled his ears. An eyebrow arched as Morgana floated by in a cloud of purple velvet. Her dark hair floating in the night. He watched her clasped hands with a beautiful blonde woman. Dark touched his spine as their laughter filled the cool spring night.

"Guinevere is dead, sister."

"How?"

"I set her aflame."

"Yes, Arthur Pendragon's soul is ours. He will never recover from her death."

Gawain's heart clenched as tears dropped from his tightly shut eyes. Sweet Gwen dead at the hands of them? How did this happen?

###

Gwen's burnt hair hung around her face. Arthur listened to her shallow breathing as he held her hand tightly. His tears poured on her face. Gaius turned his worn eyes from the despair in his chamber. Elyan rocked as he cried silently. Merlin stood watching Arthur and Gwen.

"I love you, Guinevere. I will never love another. Camelot will not have a queen. The Pendragons will end with me."

Arthur brushed his lips across Gwen's cheek. He whispered words of love in her ear. Arthur swallowed a cry when Gwen's chest rose for the final time. Her lifeless cold hand slipped from Arthur's grasp.

"Arthur, get up!"

Arthur laid in his soft sheet, wishing for the need to awaken. He saw Gwen everywhere; his eyes longed for a flicker of purple material. Yet, she never came. Instead, Guinevere haunted his dreams. Guinevere, his queen, was lost to him forever.

"No."

Merlin pulled Arthur from his bed; dumping his muscular frame on a gleaming wooden floor."Get dressed. I leave to Ealdor today with Gwen's body."

Merlin convinced Elyan and Arthur to bury Gwen in Ealdor. His mother would place flowers on her grave; Hunith would tend to her spirit. Arthur deny Merlin's request, at first, but he could not bear to live near Gwen's decaying body. Elyan sat in a daze as Merlin made preparations to leave Camelot

Merlin slowly guided his cart from Camelot. He waved to Arthur and Gaius as he departed from their view. Townspeople stood outside their homes, crying and hugging as Merlin left the Lower Town. Their cries haunted his heart.

Merlin's mule kicked dirty along the dusty road. A hot sun beamed on his brow as his eyes scanned the perimeter. A smile curved his face as he spotted Elyan and Gawain standing on the side of the road.

Merlin stopped his mule. Gawain and Elyan pulled the small coffin from the bed of the wagon. Elyan popped the lid. Her chest rose in relief as he saw Gwen's chest rising and falling in a deep sleep.

'"We have to wake her."

Merlin poured a pink liquid from a small glass vial Gwen's still mouth. The men smiled as her eyelids slowly twitched , struggling to open from a deep sleep. Her soft brown skin healed and clear.

"Merlin, what happened?'

Merlin cupped Gwen's chin. "We must go."

Gawain lifted Gwen from her coffin. "Eat, you have a long journey.


	2. Fading truths

Gwen's small body writhed on a patch of mossy green grass. Gawain smoothed dark hair from her face; Elyan stood motionless as Gwen's lung struggled to intake air. Elian's calloused hands rested on his bald head; this was his fault. He should have never left her in Camelot. He wanted to break free from Tom, be his own man. At what cost, Gwen's life? He took Arthur's offer of assistance after Cenred's tyranny. Still, he thought of himself.

Light reflected from a small glass vial twisting in Merlin's hand. Why is it working? Gauis said to give it to her outside of Camelot's gates. I carefully judge my time; it wasn't too late. Not today, I will not fail Gwen today; never, will I fail my friends again. Merlin gashed his teeth as Gwen's eyes fluttered; her hands grasping spring grass.

Gawain spoke soothing words to Gwen; in a desperate attempt to calm her reaction to Gauis' antidote. Personally, he couldn't believe Merlin was a wizard. His ears rang with Morgana's gleeful reaction to Gwen's pain. His brown eyes viewed Gwen's internal agony; his thumb ran along her soft face. "Wake up, Princess, "Gawain urged softly. A shiver danced along his spine as Gwen stilled. He swallowed hoarsely as his eyes searched for the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

Merlin dropped to her side as Gwen's eyes gently fluttered open. She squinted from a brilliant ray of sunshine bathing her face. "Merlin, why are you? What happened? "A painful tremor whacked Gwen's body as she spotted Gawain and Elyan kneeling before her. "How did this happen?"

Gawain pressed lips against Gwen's damp brow as Elyan held her tightly. "We'll explain later. You must eat," Gawain explained.

"I thought fairies would be here with a nice climate. Delicious food, music streaming in the air, and rainbows and days without end. It looks like Camelot's woods."

Merlin and Elyan exchanged strange looks. Gawain arched an eyebrow. Gwen snuggled deeper in her rough woolly blanket. "Why aren't the blankets soft?" Gawain's white teeth tore at a shiny red apple. "Why do we need a fire to keep us warm?"

"Well, Gwen," Elyan softly stated," We must protect ourselves from the elements."

"Here, Elyan?"

"Yes."

"Merlin, is the flame safe here?"

Merlin solemnly nodded. "Nothing will ever hurt you again."

Gwen edged away from the fire; unshed tears dangled from her silky eyelashes. "How did Arthur receive my death?" Gwen nibbled on her bottom lip as a mewling sound escaped her lungs.

Merlin rubbed his face; his blue eyes lowered in shame. "He's devastated. He refused to leave his bed. His eyes are empty. I'll make him understand one day; why we did this to him. Don't worry, you will see him soon."

Horror twisted Gwen's delicate features."No, Merlin, I can't see him. I don't want to see him. He needs to live a life, not plagued by bittersweet memories of a forbidden romance." Gwen's curls danced around her face.

Merlin stretched a hand to her as Gawain hurried to her side. Elyan froze in confusion. "Happiness will live in him again. You will see him soon. It won't be long. When it's safe to be with you again."

Gwen's fingers traced her trembling lips. "I don't want Arthur to die. I want him to be a king, the greatest king of all time. A legend among men. How could I wish Arthur to live in a desolate afterlife?"

Elyan's brow twisted. Merlin slapped his dark head. Gawain smiled gently at Gwen; he grabbed her chilly hands. His hands roamed over her small fingers as he attempted to warm them. "You are not dead. This is not heaven, might be hell. We're in Camelot."

Gwen's mind struggled to process Gawain's words. Flashes of pain skipped through her mind. Deep red flames charring her skin. Soft whimpers as she laid dying in Gauis' chamber. "How can I be alive?"

Elyan lowered his eyes. It was not his secret to revealed. Gawain smiled gently; his eyes rose to meet Merlin's. Merlin smiled sadly. Twigs crackled under his heavy boots. Gwen felt large arms wrapped around her trembling body.

"Do you remember how we met," Merlin asked.

"Yes, Arthur placed you in Camelot's stocks." Gwen hands rose to rest on Merlin's forearms.

"You said I couldn't beat him."

"You didn't."

"No. Once, you said you would do anything for me."

"Of course, I love you. Well, not like… I love Arthur."

"I understand. I would do anything to protect Gwen. To help you and Arthur."

"Of course."

Gwen felt Merlin's tears running though her hair. "What is it?"

"Your body was whacked with pain. I couldn't recognize you. You couldn't die. So, I healed you with magic. I'm a sorcerer."

Gwen turned in Merlin's arms; her hands cupped his cold chin. Her thumb wiped away his tears. Her heart ached as she realized the depths of Merlin's pain. "You are my friend. Magic or no magic. Thank you for saving my life."

Merlin wrapped his arms tightly around Gwen's small body. Her small feet dangling from the ground. Elyan dropped to the ground. Gawain drank deeply from a lager.

Arthur stood in Gwen's deserted house. Fragrance from drying wildflowers beckoned to him. His fingers traced a bouquet of wilting blooms. "I need to say goodbye, Guinevere. You would want me to be a good, just king. I can't dreaming of you and rule Camelot."

Arthur walked to her purple cloak. He deeply inhaled her innocent scent. He blue eyes slammed shut. A glimmer of fading sun sparkled around her quiet house. Gwen's lavender dress caught Arthur's eye. He memorized the delicate bird pattern on the bodice. How the sleeves draped around her delicate wrist. Heavy material swishing as Gwen hurriedly along Camelot hallways. He loved how she looked in purple, unlike the turquoise dress with its hideous white sleeves. He hated the way the sleeved clung to her dainty wrist.

Arthur's fingers released Gwen's sleeve. "She wore the turquoise dress. The sleeves were tight. So, very close to her skin. How did that candle ignite her dress?" Arthur's blue eyes hardened. His shoulders set tightly as he stomped in the direction Gauis' chamber.


	3. Riddles, Riddlws, and more riddles!

Gaius is hiding something Arthur realized as Gaius refused to make eye contact and fiddle around his dusty chamber. He knows something about Gwen's death. Arthur banished thoughts of forgetting Gwen from his mind. He wouldn't rest until he had answers about her death.

"Gaius, what exactly did Gwen die from?'

Gaius' wrinkled face fell in a deep profound sadness. "She suffered burns over most of her body. It damaged her organs, Sire."

Arthur leaned over a chair and crossed his hands carelessly before him. "Yet, Morgana lived with head trauma and extensive internal injuries. Arthur watched Gaius eyes widen as he paled in shock.

"That was different."

"So, Gwen was a dear friend to us all. Are you saying you gave better care to Morgana?"

Gaius arched a white eyebrow in his direction. "I did everything to save her life."

Arthur realized his behavior to Gaius was horrible. But, he needed to know; how was Gwen stole from him? His love would not have faltered with a few burns.

"Did she ask to die?"

"Arthur Pendragon, I would have never granted a request like that! She couldn't utter a word. She whimpered her final hours in Camelot."

Arthur lowered his blonde head. His shoulder ached, he felt like a boulder was tied to his back. In a short second, Arthur lost his peace; Gwen's tranquil faith in him. He saw nothing except gray in his world. Arthur smirked; he was deluded, he could never forget Gwen? His love for Guinevere would never die or leave his mind. He spoke useless words in her house earlier.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Gaius."

"I am so sorry for your loss. She was a special girl."

Arthur nodded. "Good night, Gaius."

Arthur strolled towards the door. Gaius door creaked when Arthur flung it open. Arthur didn't feel an icy night air coating his muscular body. "I know you did everything to save her."

Gaius' white head bobbed up and down. "Gwen is a lovely girl. Her smile and gentle ways always makes me smile. I would do anything for her."

"Good night, Gaius."

"Good night, Arthur."

Arthur slumped against Gaius' door. He's lying. Why did he say Gwen is a special girl? She's dead. It should have been was. Something is wrong. What is going on? He said other things like Gwen is still alive. Why did I refuse to see her body? I should have held her in my arms for one last time. Merlin insisted that I stay away to remember her. Merlin took her to Ealdor. Why so far away? Nothing makes sense. Why would Merlin take her body to Cenred's kingdom? I can't go there unless I want to cause a war. Nothing makes sense. My questions have questions. Once again, nothing to soothe my soul. Just more chaos.

Merlin carefully watched Gwen. Her sad cries dampened his sprit. Morgana broke Gwen's heart tonight. It took gentle words, gestures, and finally a recreation of her conversation with Morgause in the woods to convince Gwen of Morgana's darkness. She did not deserve such loyalty from Gwen and Arthur. I should have let her die. Why do I never listen to the great Dragon? He told me that my actions would lead to a great evil. Would she do more? Morgana must be stopped without harming Gwen or Arthur.

'Still thinking?"

Gwen's turned her curly head in Merlin's direction. A weak smile graced her face. "Memories, beautiful memories of my youth with Morgana. Days of eating sweets, twisting ribbons in her dark hair, and laughter. How did she become a cold hearted witch?"

Merlin dropped next to Gwen. She rested her head on his boney shoulder. "She thinks everyone will rejection because she has magic. She's faithless. I …"

"What?"

Gwen didn't understand Merlin sudden withdrawl from her. His mind seemed miles away. What happened to Merlin? Gwen struggle to comprehend how darkness consumed Morgana's soul. Did she hurt Merlin?

"Merlin, did Morgana hurt you?"

A large hadn brushed sleep from Merlin's tired blue eyes. "We hurt each other."

"How so?"

"I poisoned her and she fed me to big poisonous bugs."

"Excuse me?"

"This is not your battle. Cast Morgana from your thoughts."

"Merlin-"

"I mean it, Gwen. She can't realize that you live. Your Morgana is dead to us. She's like a phoenix, reborn into a new life. Your connections is severed."

Gwen clasped Merlin's hand. "Of course, she did try to kill me."

Merlin rubbed his belly."Gwen, can you make soup?"

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "Something about an open flame isn't very appealing."

Arthur pushed his mashed potatoes around on his plate. He listened to Morgana and Uther's conversation. Why is she not sad? Gwen was her best friend? She laughs and jokes with my father like a great sorrow has not occurred in her life. Both of them, have they forgotten that horror of watching Gwen's body ignited in flames? Do the servants mean so little to them?

Morgana lifted a golden goblet to her crimson lips. Her green eyes sparkling in merriment. "Not hungry, Arthur?"

"I had a large lunch."

"Where's Merlin?"

"Cleaning my room."

Arthur had no idea why he lied to Morgana. Why did she ask about Merlin's whereabouts? Didn't she know he took Gwen's body to Ealdor?

"Oh, I haven't seen him around."

"Gwen's death troubles him. It was quite horrific."

"Yes," Morgana. "Just tragic."

Arthur noticed a deceptive gleam in her eyes. What am I missing? She's different. Something is wrong with Morgana. It's not grief. I remember how she mourned her father. She's doesn't care.

My life has become a riddle. I'm going to solve it. One way or another.


	4. Farewell

Honestly, Gwen wanted to take her hand and run it across her motley trio's faces hard. Elyan, does he ever think? Gawain, will he ever settle down? Merlin, you're a wizard, does magic twist your brain?

Gwen's hands planted to her trim waist; her lips puckered in fury as her curls blew in the wind. Her foot tapped a steady beat of annoyance. "Did you think about this?" Gawain flashed a smile. Elyan shrugged. Merlin blinked his long lashes.

"So, no, you don't think about it. You bring me to Ealdor, a town located in Cenred's lands. Cenred, you kidnapped and tried to kill us. Gawain, you miss that little adventure." Gwen huffed as she stormed into Hunith's small house.

"Now, you see why I ran away from home, Merlin and Gawain. She's unreasonable." Elyan stomped towards a burning forge. "Going to melt steel."

Gawain swallowed a chuckle. "She's fiery. I love fiery women." Merlin scowled. "She's not for you. Her destiny belongs with Arthur." Gawain winked devilishly. "I know."

"Maybe, I could have thought of other hiding spot. I trust my Mother. Everyone here will protect Gwen."

"Don't kill the messenger." Merlin shook his dark head. His large feet left tracks on a dirty path as he walked to his childhood home. Quietly, he opened a creaky door. He bit his lip to stifle a gasp. His mother's worn hands soothed Gwen's soft hair as she cried in Hunith's arms. Merlin listened to Gwen's sobs as she relayed her horrific tale. Softly, Merlin exited his childhood home without disturbing them. He trudged back to Gawain.

"We did the right thing. Sometimes, you just need a mother."

Arthur's strong hands tore through his wardrobe. He was lost without Merlin. He would never admit it , but he missed Merlin. He needed someone to pour out his heart about Gwen. Someone to bond with over mutual despair; his desperate need to see her one last time. To say a proper goodbye. He failed her in life and death. Where's my cloak? How can I go from missing Gwen to thinking about a cloak? What's wrong with me?

Arthur couldn't remember joining Morgana and his father for breakfast. Food felt woolen in his mouth; mindlessly, he ate his meal. He made idle chatter with his family. Morgana's sharp voice cracked his mourning buuble

"How stupid can you be?"

A young maid mopped a water spill on a cluttered dining table. Tears spilling from her eyes as she attempted to clean her error.

"I'm sorry, milady," she muttered. "It was accident."

"I'll forgive you this time. Next time, you're in Camelot's stocks."

"Thank you."

Arthur sat in horror as a trembling Maggie darted from the room; leaving a path of tears.

"Morgana, a little harsh."

Uther pooped a grape in his mouth. "Not at all, they need to earn their wages."

"Yes, but they have to want to work for us. Our people will revolt under tyranny."

Uther shook his head in disgust. "Camelot belongs to Pendragon blood. They dare not revolt."

"Of course, Father."

Arthur surveyed his morning meal; did they really need so much food for three people? We wasted so much every day. How many families could we feed?

Hunith and Merlin watched Gwen sleeping.

"I can't believe Morgana is evil, Merlin."

"It's been difficult. Tough choices, everyday, Mother. At times, I'm lost. Soon, I won't have a choice except to face her."

"We make choices, Merlin. She made hers."

Hunith walked to Gwen; gently, she smoothed away a few loose tendrils from Gwen's damp brow. "How could she try to kill, Arthur, Elyan, and you? Do what you have to, Merlin. Protect Arthur and yourself. I'll take care of Gwen."

Merlin moved to Hunith's side. He dropped to a cold ground. "I know, Mother." Hunith brushed Merlin dark head. Her lips pressed a soft kiss on his cold cheek. "Destiny is not easy, my son."

"Tell me about it."

Gwen promised herself that she wouldn't cry. Her eyes closed as Gawain's arms tightly cradled against his muscular frame. "Take care, Princess. Watch for evil. Soon, you will return to Camelot." Gawain brushed tears from Gwen's eyes. She nodded her head slowly. Gwen smoothed Elyan's tunic. "Behave; I don't want to lose you again."

Elyan flashed a beautiful smile. "Me, I'm always good." Elyan hugged his sister as her feet lifted from a dirt filled road. Merlin shot Gwen a sheepishly look. Gwen could see he hid something behind his back. She attempted to peer around his boney frame.

"Patience, Guinevere."

"Merlin."

"It's just a piece of Camelot, just a piece of Arthur, dream of him and wear it." Merlin revealed Arthur's red cloak. Heavy red velvet felt soft under Gwen's touch.

"How?"

"I'm his servant, remember."

Merlin draped Arthur's cloak around Gwen's dainty shoulder. His masculine scent invaded her fine. "He smells like pine, soap, and adventure."

"Well, it's musty to me," Merlin remarked.

Merlin kissed his small friend and gave her a deep hug. "Just for a little while." Gwen pressed her head into Merlin's chest to hide her tears. "Now, there," he soothed. "I promise." Elyan ignored a flash of jealousy over Gwen's connection to Merlin. Watching Merlin and Gwen, Gawain made a decision; it was time to say goodbye to roaming across the countryside. Time to say goodbye to brawls, ale, and women. Finally, he had a family. To assist Arthur in his destiny, he must embrace his own. Although, it turned his stomach to serve Uther; he would present his family crest to Uther.

Gwen felt secure when Hunith gathered her into her warm embrace."Hurray, Merlin. Darkness falls soon." Merlin pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek. "Almost, forgot, Gwen." He fumbled around in his pocket and withdrew a small clear oval crystal with a golden chain. Gently, Merlin dropped around Gwen's neck. "Arthur wanted you to be buried with this. He could not bear the thought of you being alone in the dark." Gwen's fingers felt the hard ridges of the crystal. "If you ever need me, grab and yell Merlin. I'll come running."

"How?"

"Magic."

Merlin sheepishly smiled as he ran in the direction of his horse. "Be careful.

Hunith and Gwen watched as the trio disappeared from their sight. Sadness formed a knot in Gwen's chest. She pulled Arthur's cloak tighter around her. "Soon, my love. "

Hunith smiling brown eyes twinkled at Gwen. "How about dinner?"

Gwen hated to admit it, she enjoyed Hunith's company. It was nice to spend time with an older woman; someone close to her mother's age. Last night before she fell asleep, Gwen blubbered about her feelings for Arthur; her disappointment in Morgana, and her hope for a bright future. Hunith was like an older female version of Merlin, always there providing comfort. Gwen needed a mother.

Arthur dropped next to Maggie on a quite stairway deep in the castle. Her pitiful cries tore at his heart.

"Why are you crying?"

Maggie's red tearstained face rose to meet Arthur's. "Milord, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. I asked."

Maggie rubbed a red hand across her swollen eyes. Arthur noticed small bruises on her wrist. Carefully, he grabbed her arm. "What are these?"

"Nothing."

"Did someone hurt you?"

Maggie furiously shook her head in denial. "I fell."

She's lying. Arthur's blue eyes scanned over Maggie's shivering body. She was Morgana's new maid. An ached formed in his stomach; Morgana bruised Maggie's arm. What is going on with Morgana?

"How old are you?'

"Fourteen."

"Report to our kitchens in the morning. I'll inform cook."

Maggie's eyes widen in fear. "Sire..."

"I'll take care of it." Arthur patted Maggie's shoulder.

Merlin placed Arthur's breakfast tray on a polished table. Sadly, Merlin viewed Arthur's sleeping body. His blonde hair tousled as an arm flung above his head. His face pressed into a soft pillow. A loud pig like snoring filled Arthur's drafty chamber. Merlin noticed Arthur's hand clenching his pillow. Merlin flung open Arthur's heavy red drapes. Sunlight filtered around Arthur's chamber. He didn't move.

"Arthur, wake up."

Merlin knew Arthur was awake. Pig grunts weren't emitted from his large frame. "Out of bed, Arthur!"

"Did you bury her?"

Merlin swallowed nervously. "Yes."

Arthur heard a slight hesitant in Merlin's voice. It remained him of Merlin's voice on that fateful day when he attacked Uther over his mother's death. Merlin's goofy voice full of hesitation, defeat, and sadness. A voice imploring Arthur to believe him. Why would Merlin need that voice concerning Gwen? She was lost to them. She was lost to me.

Arthur's blonde head rose. He noticed a gleam in Merlin's blue eyes. Silently, he stared at Merlin until his blue eyes dropped in remorse or sadness. Merlin never turned his eyes from me before. Grief or deception?

"Are you hungry, Arthur?"

"Not really, I'll eat. Then, give the rest to lower town residents."

Arthur laid in his cold bed as Merlin scampered around tidying his chamber. "It's rather clean, Arthur."

"Didn't want to leave a huge mess for you."

"Thanks."

"How's Hunith?"

"She's fine."

"Merlin, I can't find my cloak."

"I gave it to Gwen," Merlin mumbled. "So, she could think of you?"

"Why would Gwen need to think of me?"Arthur angrily asked.

Merlin stopped in his tracks. His blue eyes darted around Arthur's chamber. I wrapped her body in your cloak to keep her safe. She would always have your protection."

Arthur noticed that special tone of voice returned. He's hiding something. What?

"Thank you."

Merlin nodded.

Days faded into nights as long weeks separated Gwen from Camelot. Often, her mind drifted to Camelot. Was Arthur yelling at Merlin? Is Merlin behaving? Could Arthur forgive her for such a horrible deception?

Gwen cut herbs for medicine. She loved Hunith's little worn house. She spent her youth running through Camelot's grand halls. Often, she would taste rich food and sweet treats. Yet, Hunith's shabby home with worn furniture and simple food was a home. Her small hut generated warmth and kindness. Emotions not found in Camelot's glorious halls.

Richard burst into Hunith's hut; hours earlier stating his mother needed help delivering a baby. Kind Hunith roused from her bed to provide aid to her neighbor. Her hand sorted pile of leafy green stems.

"Not a lot of Yarrow. We'll need Yarrow for wounds."

Wrapping Arthur's cloak around her, Gwen opened Hunith's door. Covering her head with a heavy red hood to protect her eyes from a blinding sun; Gwen stepped outside. She grabbed a basket as she turned in the direction of Ealdor's woods. She hummed happily as she left Hunith's safe home.

##

Cenred and his men slowly galloped through Ealdor's woods. Rumors of scouts from Camelot reached his ears. He could no longer ignore his outer lands. His dark eyes scanned a shadowy perimeter. A sweet melody assaulted his ears. Cenred dismounted from his stallion. He signaled his men to remain at their positions. His heavy feet broke twigs and crushed flowers as he broke through a dense brush to view his mysterious melody maker. Morgause ignited his desire, but she never dampened his fires. Her teasing drove him to an abyss of need and want. Her soft words persuaded him to attack Camelot; kidnap a young girl and her brother; and listen to her schemes. Yet, she failed to quench his desire.

His dark eyes spied curly locks blowing in a slight breeze. Her small body wrapped in red; a color that annoyed Cended. Her soft voice bounced around a small green meadow. He crept upon her like a wolf. He could feel her hair wrapped around his hands. So lost in her chore, his little doe didn't hear his approach.

"What are you searching for?"

Herbs dropped from Gwen's grasp. She bite her lip to stop a gasp that formed in her lungs. She knew that deep masculine voice. She remember how her skin crawled as it vibrated in her ears. How his large hands grabbed her and whispered dark words in her ears. Gwen shook her dark head.

"You don't know, lovely?" Cenred loved nervous peasant girls. Timidly, Gwen swallowed a lump in her throat. "Herbs," she muttered.

"Herbs, of course. Are you a midwife?"

"No."

"Oh, what do you make with fresh tender herbs?"

"Medicine."

"To treat my injured warriors."

'Of course."

Cenred loved her jerky movements and nervous voice. "Can I see your eyes?"

"No, milord. I must work to aid your knights"

"Do you have big wide eyes? Or small little ones like a robin?"

"Why?'

"So, you can see me."

"I have normal eyes, milord."

Cenred chuckled above her. 'What about your teeth?"

"My teeth?'

"Do you have a beautiful smile for your king?"

"No, my smile is small and not brilliant."

Her flirting did not contain Morgause's suggestiveness, but her innocence inflamed Cenred. Gwen whimpered when he dropped a large hand on her shoulder. "Let me see you." Gwen closed her eyes as Cenred's hand cupped her chin.


	5. A heart a day

"Lord Cendred," a voice bellowed from a dark clearing of ancient oaks. "Bandits!"

Cendred rolled his dark eyes. Disappointment poured from his mind; he hated when his plans were delayed. Cenred hated to wait. His lovely lady in red velvet would have brought him such joy. Yet, he could wait a few days longer. He would find his treat and savor her like a child with a cinnamon cookie. His dark eyes swept over Gwen's trembling body.

"Another day, Lovely."

'Of course, sire."

Gwen hadn't thought to breathe when Cenred grabbed her chin. His touch was warm, but it chilled her bones. His unwanted attention turned her stomach. Quickly, she thought of Arthur. What would Arthur do now? Arthur would face Cendred in a battle of swords. I can't do that. Merlin has magic. Elyan has a collection of weapons. Gawain has charm. Then again, it never helps him in a battle. Makes things worse for Gawain. What do I have? Gwen smiled. I have ingenuity and wit. Cleverness never fades.

"Is that I promise?"

"Of course, I'll wait for you."

Cenred chuckled. Gwen's eyes never watched him leave. Her head remained lowered as she listen for cracking twigs and horse hooves along dirt roads. Quietly, she stayed in Ealdor's woods until the dark king left.

Gwen grabbed her basket of herbs and hurried back to Hunith's house. Her eyes nervously scanned shadowy corners of the woods. A hooting owl made her heart jump. Owls are out. I've been gone far too long. Her feet jumped over small puddles of muddy water. She clasped her basket tighter. I just want to go back to Hunith's.

Gwen smiled when she saw grey smoke rising from chimneys. Her hands wiped her brow. She ducked around a few farmers to walk home. She noticed a small girl with blue eyes and blonde hair like Arthur's crying on a dirty stoop.

"Why are you crying?"

"It' so very cold in the morning. I have to go see my grandmother deep in the woods. I don't own a cloak. So, I get beat by my aunt. She never sends her children on that errand."

Gwen sadly smiled. She knew pain from a loved one. She still felt pain over Morgana's betrayal. "Do you like red?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Mary Hood."

"I'm Gwen.

Quickly, Gwen walked to Hunith's house. Warmth and the smell of soup greeted her as she rushed into the home. Guilt folded Gwen when she saw Hunith's worried face.

'Child, where have you been?"

"It was awful." Gwen quickly retold her encounter with King Cenred. Hunith paled.

"Thank goodness for bandits."

Gwen wrapped Arthur's cloak around her body on last time. "It's not safe."

Hunith shot Gwen a puzzled look. "Did you say something?"

"No. Do you have a pair of shears?"

Gwen waited until Hunith retired for the night. With heavy hands, Gwen cut Arthur's fine cloak into long strips of fabric. Her nimble fingers sewed as a full glowing Moon kept watch over her. As a tired moon faded and a morning sun rose, Gwen smiled in exhaustion. Her hands shook a small red cloak.

"This will keep you warm, Mary."

Gwen folded her present and wrote a quick note urging Mary to wear her cloak on cold mornings. Gwen warned against dangerous dark beast lurking in Ealdor's woods.

Impulsively, Gwen grabbed a patch of fabric. Her right hand reached for Hunith's shears. She cut a small heart. "I will make one every day until I reunite with Arthur.

A/N: Just a small transitional chapter. Couldn't leave Gwen with Cenred! Any guess on my first fairy tale that I borrow for my own purposes? For some odd reason, I couldn't remember how to spell Cendred. Too much Halloween. Why was it on a Sunday? School is nuts! It's Election Day in America. So, much to do! Which one is it? I can't look it up. No Live Journal to look it up! Feel foolish!


	6. Road trips

Gawain's face turned in disgust as Uther touched a sword to his muscular shoulders. He could wear a haughty expression, since he embraced his noble blood, but he seemed truly sickened to serve under Uther. Noble ladies of Camelot were quite taken with Arthur's new knight. Long eyelashes were batted in his direction along with offers of dinner. Gawain refused each lady with a firm "No" and a gentle kiss on a perfumed wrist.

Merlin noticed Arthur seemed detached, perhaps even bored with the proceedings. Ever, so often, his lifeless blue eyes drifted in the direction of an empty doorway. Merlin sensed Arthur's desire to see Gwen striding into a room carrying a bundle of cloths. Merlin ignored his guilty conscience; he made a hard choice to save Gwen. He would make Arthur understand his deception.

Merlin watched Arthur patted Gawain's back heartily. Merlin's lips twisted in a grin. He's showing a few emotions.

"Merlin."

Merlin hated that particular tone of Arthur's voice."Yes, Arthur."

Sadly, Arthur smiled," It's a good day for you. Gawain is a dear friend of yours."

Merlin nodded. "He's slick one. Roaming around causing trouble. Camelot will settle him."

Gawain drew his brown brows together. "I need a good home cooked meal like Hunith and Gwen made for me."

Arthur's face twisted in confusion. "When did Hunith and Guinevere cook for you?"

Gawain's faced paled and Merlin gasped in surprise. "I meant Gwen and Hunith at different times, not together. That wouldn't... be possible... Gwen wasn't with us. I accompanied Merlin to Ealdor."

Arthur folded his arms. "Hunith cooked for you."

"Yes."

"so, Gawain, my Guinevere made a meal for you in her home."

"Yes, before I left she made me dinner right after I left you."

Arthur's head tilted. Arthur realized Gawain and Merlin were lying to him. He watched Gwen press a kiss to Gawain cheek and walk away. Gawain strolled out of Camelot and their lives. What are they lying about?

"Yes, I miss Hunith's cooking. We should go see you mother, Merlin."

Merlin blue eyes widened. "No… it's not a good time… Winter."

"Really, Spring is upon us."

"Cenred."

"Not afraid."

Merlin wiped a hand across his face. "Not enough space."

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Arthur, maybe, in the fall."

"Is there a reason not to visit your mother?"

Merlin's blue eyes darted around. His hands trembled. "I'll send word to Mother to prepare for our visit," Merlin replied shakily.

Arthur smirked. "No, let's surprise her."

Gawain dropped his sword. Clanking vibrated around the Council room causing Uther to scowl at the trio. Arthur bestowed his father with a brilliant smile. Arthur knew it grated Uther's nerves to knight Gawain. Uther had no choice but to accept Gawain' noble heritage. His father hated crow pie.

Goodness, my father is a sour bitter man. I wish I could talk about my mother's death and speak of Gwen to him. Something to bond over, my father could never understand my despair for Guinevere, a servant. Every day is endless day of darkness. I sign treaties; smiled at Nobles; help Camelot's neediest families, but I didn't save her. I never said I love you. He saw nothing, but a servant to die a horrible death in front of my eyes. I stood helplessly as her beautiful brown skin burnt.

Arthur felt Gawain and Merlin's eyes on him. I need to see her grave. I need to say so many words to her. All the things that I never said. All of the things that I never did.

"We ride in the morning to Ealdor."

Arthur watched horror dawn on Gawain and Merlin's faces. They were hiding something and Arthur was determined to reveal their secret.

Gwen arranged five red velvet hearts tinged with gold on a shabby wooden table. Hunith smiled as she stirred a bubbling vegetable soup.

"What are you going to do with the hearts, Gwen?"

Gwen smiled with love beaming in her eyes. "I'm going to give them to Arthur. As a symbol of forgiveness for my deception. I thought of him every day. I hope I don't run out of fabric."

"Pure love is forever."

"Well, I hurt him once. I still remember his face. So proud and distant. That moment, changed everything for me. I realized so much about Arthur. He's a good man."

Hunith smiled as she slid soup in front of Gwen. "Supper is ready."

Hunith broke a loaf of bread. "Merlin's father was named Balinor, a man of magic. Gauis sent him here to hide from Uther. He had magnetic eyes. We fell in love and Uther drove him from me. Our time was brief but powerful. He died protecting Merlin. My life is complete with his memory."

"I'm sorry, Hunith."

"Don't be. Everything happens for a reason."

"I hope so."

"I miss you blue eyes. I miss him spoiled ways. I miss his pouty lips. DO you know that he's worse than a child? I miss seeing him grown into a King of the ages." Fat tears dropped in Gwen's soup. "I can't do this much longer." Gwen pulled her close as Gwen cried endlessly.

A/N: Mary comes back to help her buddy Gwen. Arthur and the gang go to Ealdor.


	7. Cracks in our mask

Morgana's purple cape bellowed around her as she gracefully wandered through Camelot's deserted streets. Moonlight caressed her beautiful face as her spiteful green eyes scanned shabby homes shrouded in darkness. A smirk curved her harden face.

"One day, this will be mine."

A large owl screeched as Morgana walked under his home. His feather ruffled when Morgana shot him a dark look. "Be afraid." Nocturnal animals fled from her presence as she entered their domain.

"Sister."

Morgana brightened at the sight of Morgause standing alone in the darkness. Their hands quickly clasped as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Morgana watched Morgause's luminous brown eyes quivered with anticipation of their schemes.

"Arthur is withdrawn. Distant from Arthur."

"Yes, to lose your beloved is horrible."

"He watched Gwen burn."

"You burnt her in front of Arthur," Morgause asked hesitantly. Morgana dropped her cold hands as her face twisted in distaste. "Yes, I lit her sleeve during dinner. Arthur stood there motionless as she burnt."

Morgause quickly masked her shock at Morgana's thrill to burn her former friend. " How horrible."

"I'm waiting for Arthur to crack."

"What does he do?"

"He watches us with sad forlorn eyes, Sister."

"Be careful, Morgana."

"Why?"

Morgause smiled gently at Morgana. "Our time is near."

"My time is near. I will be Queen Morgana of Camelot."

Morgause swallowed nervously as Morgana's dark words made her flesh shiver. She tried to believe that it was a cold wind. She noticed darkness, hardness in Morgana's eyes. A new desire to destroy.

"Of course."

Igraine gently traced Arthur's sleeping face. Her mother's love beamed from her sapphire blue eyes. Her hearts swelled with pride as she remembered all of Arthur's accomplishments. His ability to see good in people. His sense of honor and valor; deep in her heart, she knew Arthur was truly her son; he didn't posses any of Uther's traits of foolishness, obsession, and deception. Igraine leaned over and placed a gsoft kiss on Arthur's cheek.

"Sleep well, my son. Listen to my words, leave Morgana behind. She does not travel to Ealdor with love in her heart. Her presence will bring danger to you and yours. Her heart is black to its very core "

Igraine's grip tightened on Arthur's hand. Reluctantly, she released his hand and rose from his bed. Her soft steps filled Arthur's chamber. Her slender figure disappeared into a glowing light.

Merlin stood outside of Camelot with Gawain as they waited for Arthur to depart. Merlin's feet tapped an impatient beat. His fingers fiddled at Arthur's saddle.

"You look shifty."

"This could ruin everything, "Merlin gritted. "She's going to ask to come. Then, her sinister sister will appear. Cenred tagging along and his warriors. How are we going to explain Gwen?"

Gawain shook his dark head. "I don't know. I'm not the planner. I'm the brawn."

Merlin rolled his blue eyes. "I'm tired of planning. I should just stomp to Arthur and tell him …'

"Tell me what?"

Merlin's shoulder sagged. He scrunched his nose at a grinning Gawain. Merlin missed Gwen. She knew her part and played it well. She loved chasing after evil doers. She gave a signal that Arthur or Uther were near. She didn't ask difficult questions. She listened unconditionally to my goofy schemes. Not Gawain. He's pretty and cheery, but he's not a good companion in secret endeavors. No, he did help with recovering the trident. Still, I'm just missing Gwen. Merlin felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Merlin."

Merlin turned to face Arthur. "Not now, you aren't the only one that misses her." Arthur watched Merlin stomp away. His jaw dropped in disbelief. "Let him go," Gawain advised. "They were close."

"How would know you?"

Gawain. "I saw them together in Camelot. She helped save me at the Tavern. Stop being so suspicious."

Arthur crossed his jaw and gritted his teeth. "Tell me that everything is right."

Gawain arched a dark eyebrow. "Nothing is right. Everything is wrong. You can't see the forest for the trees."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you should have trust in a fateful friend. Look to others for their treachery." Gawain walked away following Merlin's steps.

Arthur threw his hands up. I need to clear my head. Just say goodbye to her. Then, everything will be normal again. A new normal. A normal without her.

"What time do we depart?" Arthur turned to face Morgana. Morgana stood before dressed in her traveling clothes. A heavy grey sweater covering her upper body; brown trousers stuffed into tight brown leather riding boots. Her long dark hair pulled in a tight braid.

Arthur's blue eyes met her green ones. Arthur noticed her smile seemed tight and it didn't reach her eyes. "You're not going."

Morgan's lips quivered. "Why not?"

"It's dangerous."

Arthur noticed a gleam flash in Morgana's eyes. "I've been to Ealdor."

"Well, that was before Cenred held a knife to your neck. You stay here."

"You're not King of Camelot. I'll ask Uther."

"I already spoke to Father. He agreed. I'll see you in a fortnight, Morgana."

Arthur noticed her hands curled in tight balls. A dark anger flashed from her slender body. Arthur watched Morgana struggle with her emotions. A delicate hand smoothed her dark hair. She smiled prettily.

"Of course, Arthur."

Gwen watched Mary tracing her velvet hearts. Her tiny fingers felt each curve as she smiled at Gwen.

"Are you in love, Guinevere?"

Gwen blushed in surprise. "What?"

"Do you have a lover?"

"Of course not," Gwen protested. "What do you know about such things?"

Mary watched Gwen with Arthur's eyes. Gwen took a step back. Her hand reaching for the door. "I know you love Arthur Pendragon."

Gwen gasped. Her eyes cloudy with fear. " I don't know him."

"Don't be afraid, Guinevere," Mary stated tenderly." I know the pain of loss. Love unreturned. A fate so cruel and beautiful. Elusive like a butterfly on a hot Summer's day. He's coming to Ealdor. Pack your bags. Merlin will come for you tonight. Trust the dragon."

"What?"

"Don't think. Just listen. Promise me that you'll love him. Only him forever."

"I don't understand."

"Faith, trust, and love, give them to him."

"Promise."

"I promise."

Mary smiled as she skipped out the door.

"GWEN! Can you hear me?"

Gwen eyed Mary curiously as the little girl arranged her hearts around the table. "Why are you still here?"

Mary giggled. "I'm waiting on my cookies."

"You just left."

Mary twisted her red lips. "No, I want my cookies. I won't leave without them. I didn't leave."

Gwen looked around Hunith's home. Everything was in place. "Maybe, I need a nap."

"What about my cookies?'

"Of course."

Mary smiled gently as she watched Gwen fumbling with a few dishes. Her small brown hands resting on her waist. "Don't forget to pack."

"What did you say?"

"Make a small bag for my grandmother."

A/N: Nest up, Merlin talks with the great Dragon. Hansel and Gretel, but Merlin style. Arthur smells Gwen at Hunith's house. There is something about Mary! Thanks to Puppeteer, who gave me an idea about Mary. Morgana's traveling outfit, it's a sweater. I can't think of a medieval word for sweater. Yeah, how do they explain that one?

Thanks for all of your reviews on all my stories.


	8. Into the woods

"How do you know he's sleeping?"

Merlin wriggled his arms in disbelief. "Can you hear him? It sounds like a dying boar. I keep watching my back. I'm afraid that something is to eat me." Gawain's laughter mingled with Arthur's deep snoring.

A dying orange fire crackling in a dark night. Gawain slapped his neck as early spring bugs nibbled on his neck. Merlin sat quietly with his eyes closed. His lips mumbling a few strange words. Gawain chewed a small piece of chicken.

How did I get myself in this mess? Evil half sister princess. A servant that's really a wizard living in a kingdom that forbids magic. Did Merlin think about that before he moved to Camelot? A sweet servant girl almost murdered by an evil princess. Almost king lost without his servant girl love. Gawain smiled; family that's why he's here. A sense of belonging.

Gawain looked around as leaves started bustling across their makeshift camp. A heavy wind lifted his dark hair. Merlin hopped and smiled. "Don't wait up. I need to get Gwen."

"I don't want to know."

"It's better that way."

Merlin stood shamefaced before the Great Dragon. Kilgharrah shook his scaly head. "I warned you about the green eyed witch. How many times did I say she needed to die. How many times did I say you can't save those that don't want to be saved. I'm not going to say I told you so."

"You already did," Merlin griped. "I learned my lesson. I thought she could change like you."

Kilgharrah shot Merlin a disgusted look. "One day in this world or the next, I'm going to broil Uther Pendragon for dinner. However, that is not here or now. Why did you summon me?"

Merlin wondered if the old dragon would kill Uther slowly or use a burst of flame.

"Merlin, pay attention. Why do I ask questions of you? I know why I am here. Arthur's love for the girl won't fade. He still feels her."

Merlin stood in disbelief. He needed parameters with Kilgharrah. He couldn't just read his mind at will. The old dragon cleaned his claws as Merlin stomped his feet and muttered to himself about losing control. How his life was stressful. He needed a break.

"Go to the lake, Merlin. It will relieve your stress."

"What?"

"Go the lake near Camelot. It will relieve your pain."

"Get out of my head."

"Well, get on my back. It's a long ride. I don't have time for your hysterics. Next time, when I say kill the witch. Kill the witch."

Kilgharrah decided to ignore Merlin's feet walking hard along his back. He decided to ignore Merlin griping his flesh too tight. He couldn't ignore Merlin's soft face against his neck or his tears dripping down his tail.

"Don't worry, Merlin. Everything happens for a reason. She's safe. I won't allow any harm to come to Guinevere. But, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Not now. Rest."

Merlin snuggled on Kilgharrah's large back as his heavy eyes dropped.

Gwen hugged Hunith goodbye as Merlin fidgeted outside her snug home. His blue eyes darting around.

"Say goodbye to Mary, Hunith."

Gwen smoothed Gwen's curls from her eyes. "Mary who?"

Gwen giggled. "She's rather sweet, but a little odd. She lives with the Hoods."

Hunith shook her brown head. "No, we don't have a Mary Hood in Ealdor."

Gwen rubbed Hunith's worn hands. "Yes, she has blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She's about eight. I made her a cloak from Arthur's cloak. She's been here."

Gwen realized Mary never came to visit when Hunith was home. Her brows knitted together. Of course, Mary said the Hoods were her aunt and uncle. She was on a visit.

"Never mind, Hunith.

Hunith hugged Gwen tightly . Merlin carried Gwen's bag as he pulled her toward Kilgharrah.

Gwen's little feet dug into the cold ground when she spotted the Great Dragon rolling in soft grass. She clutched Merlin's hand and pulled his arm roughly.

"Merlin,' she whispered urgently. The dragon is here."

"I know . Don't b afraid."

Kilgharrah kicked grass in frustration. "Do I need to write you a note, Merlin? You didn't tell her about me."

Merlin dropped Gwen's hand and poked his finger into his boney chest. "You are the dragon and I'm the dragonlord. I control you."

Kilgharrah rolled his eyes. "We wouldn't be here, if I ran things around Albion." Kilgharrah softly laid his head on Ealdor's cool grass.

"Guinevere, forgive my previous actions. Rage filled my mind and body for twenty long years. I regret my actions in Camelot. I should have just eaten Uther."

Gwen giggled when Kilgharrah blinked his eyes in her direction. His sharp teeth peeking through a small, yet scary smile. Impulsively, Gwen ran to the old beast and rubbed his scaly stomach. His eyes closed in pleasure.

"Right there, Guinevere."

Merlin's mouth dropped. "Should I leave? It will never work. She's in love with a human, Arthur."

Gwen's dark head spun at the mention of Arthur. "How is he?" Even Kilgharrah's heart broke a bit from the desperation found in Gwen's voice.

"He's fine. I have to get you away."

Kilgharrah shook his head at Merlin. "Kill the witch."

"This is a bad idea, Merlin. As usual, you won't listen. She's going to need more than that crystal to save her."

Gwen, Merlin, and the Great Dragon started at the small cottage in deep in the words. A large oak draped the cottage's roof. Gwen spotted a few buds emerging from soil. Merlin pushed her towards the door.

"Yes, send the girl to check it out, Merlin."

Merlin waved a ginger at Kilgharrah. "Not another word."

"That's how I feel when I listen to you."

Merlin watched Gwen entering the dark cottage. Wooden floor boards creaked as Merlin quickly moved her. Candles lit when Merlin uttered a few magical words. Merlin dropped Gwen's bag on a dusty table. Her hands brushed cobwebs from a set of dirty windows.

"It's lovely, Merlin."

Merlin sighed. "Just for a little while.

"He won't forgive us for lying to me. He's feeling so much pain , Merlin. It's tearing my heart apart."

Merlin hugged Gwen tightly. "I need a plan. I don't have plan. I'm just making up as I go along, Gwen. "

Gwen patted Merlin's chest. "This is a mess."

"Our lives or the house."

"Both."

Arthur watched Gwen gathering wildflowers. He sat on a rock besides Camelot's great lake. Sunrays shone around them. Merlin chased a pretty girl with dark hair and eyes in a meadow of grass. Arthur felt her eyes on him; slowly, his head rose to see her face. Long strands of curly locks hung loosely around her shoulders. Her small body draped in a deep blue silk dress. A gold band circling Gwen's ring finger on her left hand.

"I love you, Arthur Pendragon." Gwen strolled towards him. Heavy silk crinkling as she moved like a nymph towards her husband. Her small hand holding an array of wildflowers.

"Close your eyes."

Obediently, Arthur shut his eyes. His lips curved into a deep smile when he felt soft petals gliding across his face. Her warm breath caressed his cheek when Gwen pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Impatiently, Arthur hands grabbed her shoulders.

Arthur sat up quickly. Sweat pouring from his body. He wiped damp hair from his brow. He listened to Gawain, Merlin, and Hunith's even breathing. Every night, it was the same dream. He was married to Gwen. Everything was perfect. Every night haunted by her memory.

Arthur pushed his large body from the floor. He shoved his feet into his boots. Grabbing his cloak, he left Hunith's home. Perhaps, a walk would clear his mind. Ealdor was deathly silent in the middle of night. Four days in a simple village in Cenred's kingdom and his questions didn't have answers. Merlin did not take him to Gwen's grave. Every day, Arthur asked Merlin to go see her final resting spot. He wanted to leave a combination of wildflowers and red rose. Carefully, Arthur guard Gwen's flowers in his saddlebag. They were beginning to wilt. He couldn't spend another wondering about her. He needed to speak with her one last time.

Arthur's hand move to his sword. His blue eyes spotted a flash of red moving through the village. Arthur removed his sword as his eyes scanned a small road leading to the woods.

"Boo."

Arthur jumped. His swords cutting cool night air. Arthur arched an eyebrow at a small blonde girl wearing a red cloak. She gave him a crooked teeth grin.

"Arthur Pendragon, what took so long?"

"Who are you?"

"Just Mary Hood."

"You know me."

Very well."

Mary waved her small hands in front of her body. "Everything is not what it seems. Your heart will have its desire. Be patient."

"What? You know nothing about my heart."

Mary looked at Arthur with sad watery eyes. "I know your heart is broken. Fear not, it will mend shortly."

Gawain and Merlin watched Arthur murmuring in his sleep.

"He dreams of Gwen," Gawain remarked. "How is she?"

"Nervous, lonely, and impatient."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

Tears streamed from Gwen's face. Her hands clenched in front of her body. "Please, Merlin."

"Gwen, I can't come back today."

"I need my fabric."

"Tomorrow."

"No," Gwen cried. A sound that tore at Merlin's heart.

"I make a heart everyday for Arthur. As a way to say I'm sorry for this deception. I'm out of fabric. I have asked nothing of you. I have hurt the one that I love. I have done everything that you have asked. I need my fabric."

Gwen sank to her knees in front of Merlin. He blinked tears away as he gathered his friend into his arms. Effortless, he carried Gwen into her small hut hidden deep in Ealdor's woods."I'll get them, "Merlin murmured into Gwen's hair. "Just rest."

Arthur watched Merlin from a dusty window stuffing red things into his pockets. Merlin eyes shifted around as he departed deep into Ealdor's woods. Arthur listened to his instincts as he followed Merlin. He spotted a perfectly shaped heart lying on a dirt road. Arthur stomped and retrieved from the ground. Arthur's finger felt the familiar fabric.

"This is my cloak. That little girl wore a red cloak in my dream. What is going on? Merlin knows. This ends today."

Merlin skirted along in the forest dropping velvet hearts. Arthur retrieved each heart stuffing them into his pockets. He listened to Merlin muttering to himself. Arthur bit his lips to keep from screaming when a huge black spider dangled in his face. Arthur slapped away the black annoyance with his sword.

He groaned when he noticed Merlin had slipped from his sight.

"Which way?"

Arthur had two choices. A dark path shrouded with trees or a sunny path decorated with flowers. Arthur chose the dark path. He sighed when he spotted a red hearts. Arthur was deeply confused by the hearts. He walked for awhile until his feet began to ache. His blue eyes tired from hike such a long distance. His throat dry with thirst.

He heard a melody. A soft humming sound.

"I hearing things, "Arthur muttered. He climbed a rocky path of land. He tumbled slightly as he emerged from the trees. His sword fell from his hand.

He spotted Gwen. Her long brown hair spilling to the middle of her small back. Her body clad in a simple yellow dress. She held a bucket of water in her hand. It sloshed as she walked back to a tiny cottage.

"Am I dead?"

Gwen placed a heavy bucket on her small table. Idly, she rubbed her aching shoulder. I should have waited on Merlin to gather water. She smiled when she heard her small door open and bang shut.

'Merlin, did you bring my hearts," Gwen asked with her back to him. She smiled as her hearts fell over her shoulders. "Thank you so much, I'm going to give them to Arthur when I can return to Camelot. One heart a day for everyday that we are parted." Gwen brushed away a tear. "This is a stupid plan, Merlin. We should have told him the truth. Morgana is a witch. No, Morgana is an evil witch. She tried to kill me. Magic was used to heal me. I'm not dead. He won't ever forgive us."

Gwen felt a hand parting her hair as soon as a finger caressed her neck. Gwen realized that Merlin wasn't in her home.

"Do you hate me?"

"No," Arthur whispered against her neck.

"Are you mad?"

"No."

Gwen turned her head slightly to kiss Arthur's lips. His lips capture her in passionate kiss.

A/N: I felt guilty. They have suffered enough. Still, this is a merwen buddy tale. Arthur hijacked my story again. I hope this make sense. My dog ate a container of Chinese and we're up because he has a bellyache.


	9. Hard Truths

A/N: Violence, but just a little! If you blink, you are going to miss it.

Merlin's heart leapt when strong arms tossed into a bunch of young saplings. His dark eyebrows rose as he spotted Cenred's colors on two large men brandishing sharp swords. He smiled brightly.

"Hello." Merlin attempted to look sincere. His hands felt clammy.

"Who are you," demanded a knight with an egg shaped head.

"Merlin of Ealdor, just out for a relaxing stroll in the woods."

The smaller one by a few pounds grabbed Merlin's blue tunic. "I've never seen you in Ealdor."

Merlin pouted his lips. "Why would you look for a male? Certainly, you search for pretty ladies. I'm not your type."

Merlin's teeth rattled when he landed on a pile of crumbly pebbles. He winced in pain. "So, I am your type?"

His tormentors stomped towards Merlin. Merlin summoned his magic as he watched Cenred's knights approaching. Suddenly, Gawain jumped from a tree and landed on his attacker. Quickly, he plunged his sword deep into his chest. The other knight swung Gawain around as he moved his lithe body. His large hands connected with Cenred' s knight's head. Gawain pulled a knife from his side and sliced the knight's neck.

Fear paralyzed Merlin's body as he watched Gawain save him from Cenred's knights. He legs felt numb. He could barley feel Gawain helping him to his feet. Gawain brushed twigs, grass, and dirt from Merlin's clothes.

"What are you doing here, Gawain?"

Gawain shot Merlin an annoyed look. "I'm stalking Arthur because he stalked you into the forest. He jumped like a girl over a spider. He went down a dark path."

Merlin slapped his hands against his dark hair. "That leads to Gwen's house."

"It's cruel and wrong to deny them. I can't take her pain and his depression."

Gawain watched Merlin stumbling around and mumbling about dragons, witches, and too many chores. Gawain grabbed his boney shoulder.

"Calm down."

Arthur's thumbs traced Gwen's cheekbones. Her eyes fluttered shut. "Keep your eyes open, Guinevere. I want to see your dark eyes," Arthur whispered softly. Gwen stared deeply into Arthur tears drenched blue eyes. Her hand resting on his hard shoulder. His fingers touched her lips. They trailed along her throat. Arthur eyed a small crystal hanging around her neck.

"You're wearing it. He gave it to you. He remembered." Arthur shut his eyes for a moment. His thumb grazed Gwen's crystal. "Merlin.."

Arthur pulled Gwen behind him when a bright light filled Gwen's small house. He grimaced when Gawain and Merlin landed on Gwen's floor with a loud thump. Merlin gave Arthur a goofy smile.

"Are you mad?"

"Furious."

"Can I do anything right?"

Gwen's curly head rested under Arthur's chin with her legs curled in his lap. Their fingers entangled on her stomach. Arthur listened intently to Merlin and Gawain's rational for lying about Gwen's death. He didn't blame them. His heart was finally at peace. Arthur's thumb stoked Gwen's hand to make sure that she was real.

"Who healed Guinevere?"

Arthur tightened his arms around Gwen when she stiffened in his lap. Merlin lowered his blue eyes. Gawain swallowed nervously.

"Another secret?"

Gwen used the moment to scoot from Arthur's lap. She moved too quickly for him to capture her arm. She grabbed her wrap from the wall and offered it to Gawain. He wrapped her white shawl around her small shoulders. He smiled gently at his tiny friend.

"Where you are going, "Arthur demanded possessively. "It's almost dark. Gwen's shawl is around her tight enough."

Gawain chuckled when Gwen smiled lovingly at Arthur. "I need fresh air." Gwen offered Gawain her hand.

"Guinevere, you need both hands to balance yourself. He doesn't need to hold it."

"Nothing has changed much," Gwen muttered as she stepped outside.

"Gawain, stay close to the house." Gawain swallowed a flippant remark when he spotted fear in Arthur's blue eyes.

"Don't worry, Arthur. She's safe."

Arthur ran his fingers along his sword. He watched Gwen and Gawain walking idly around the house from a wide window. Gawain offered Gwen a few wild buttercups. Laughing, she slipped one into Gawain's hair.

"Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I'm happy she's alive. How is she alive, Merlin?"

Merlin wiped tears from his eyes. "I'm a sorcerer. I can't say it any other way. I healed her burns and other injuries."

Arthur's teeth clenched. His knuckles tightened. His mind raced with Merlin's words. "Have you brought harm to me or Camelot?"

Merlin shook his dark head. "Never to you. I've killed a few magical beasts and people."

Arthur rested his head on his hand. "There is more?"

"Morgana is Morgause's sister. She's witch. She's responsible for Gwen' accident. "

Merlin waited for a loud denial from Arthur. He noticed a light gleaming in Arthur's eyes.

"I'm not going to yell. She didn't care Guinevere died. She was cruel and detached. I'm going to kill her."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"She's your sister."

Arthur's blue eyes widened in shock. He licked his lips. "What?"

"Uther had an affair with Vivian, Morgana's mother, when Gorlois was away. Morgana was conceived. I don't know if your mother knew. He confessed to Gauis during Morgana's ordeal. I overheard. So, did she."

Arthur leaned back in his chair. His biddy numbed with shock. "He claimed he loved my mother. He would have never done anything to hurt her. Yet, he had a child with his best friend's wife. That's harm."

"Arthur-"

"No, Merlin."

Arthur rose from his chair, knocking it to the floor. "Is anything true in Camelot?"

"I don't know."

"Morgana is my half sister. She's crazy. She tried to kill Gwen."

Merlin winced uncomfortabley. "Morgana tried to kill you."

'What?"

"Her gift before the quest was enchanted. It was draining your life force."

Arthur rubbed his eyes. "Anything else?"

"Gwen stays here. It isn't safe for her in Camelot."

Arthur gave Merlin a hard look. "You're right."

Arthur's head flung around when he heard a loud shout from Gwen. He grabbed his sword and charged out of the door with Merlin on his heels. Arthur watched in amazement. Gawain laid atop the Great Dragon. The thing gently licked Gwen's face as she squeaked in delight and disgust.

"Am I seeing this?"

Arthur sat watching Gwen brushing her curly locks as candles burned in her dark house. He kicked Gawain and Merlin out of the house hours ago. Merlin protesting that it wasn't safe. Arthur convinced Merlin that he could look after Gwen. Gawain finally grabbed Merlin's tunic and carried him toward Ealdor.

"What are you thinking, Arthur?"

Arthur watched Gwen through a glowing candle. "You're beautiful."

"No, I'm not," Gwen protested.

"You're the most precious part of my life. I've been so sad. Lost without you."

Gwen's brush dropped from her hand as she rushed across the room. She fell to her knees in front of Arthur. Her hands cupping his face. He pressed a small kiss on her palm. "Never again, "she murmured. "Never, will I leave you again."

Gwen wrapped her hand around Arthur's wrist and pulled him to the bed. Arthur pulled the covers back and tucked Gwen into her warm bed. The mattress creaked when he lowered his weary body to the bed. Gwen smoothed a heavy blanket across his large frame. Arthur pressed a kiss to her forehead.

'Sleep well, Gwen. I love you."

"I love you too."

Arthur rolled on his stomach and threw an arm over Gwen's tiny body. She snuggled closer to him.

Deep into the night, Gwen's dark eyes opened and smiled. Arthur's pig squeals warmed her heart. She kissed his eyes softly before she fell back to sleep.

A/N" I'm writing this for my 13 year old buddy, Cloudy. I promised her a Merlin and Gwen epic adventure. Arthur is ruining my story. Nothing happens between Arthur and Gwen. Morgana gets a mirror. Gwen and her dragon. Merlin flees Camelot. Gwen and Merlin on the run. Arthur touched the crystal and said Merlin. That's how Merlin and Gawain arrived at the house. Gawain had his hand on Merlin.


	10. Pouty Prince

Arthur didn't find anything adorable, lovely, or charming about the Great Dragon. Gwen rubbed his large scaly body like he was a six week old pup. I might not touch her ever again. She's going to need a bath after he licks her. He's just tasting her for later. How are did Gwen and Merlin forget his horrible behavior in the past towards Camelot? A soft rumbling laugh bounced off a row of oaks. He hated to admit that Kilgharrah had an infectious giggle. His laughter made all of them giggle in response. His enormous leathery wings provided shade during sunny afternoons. He does have some good pints, not many. Arthur swore he licked his lips as he dreamed of eating him.

"No, young prince," Kilgharrah called. "I dream of eating Uther."

Arthur's blue eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe Merlin's pet could read his mind. His beloved sat rubbing his claws and pouring water into his mouth. Nothing cute about him at all. Maybe, Gwen needs to see his scratches from her new pet. She's fawning over an oversized lizard, who tried to kill us. Yet, I bear marks from my heroic efforts to protect her from harm. How come she's not rubbing my shoulders or cooing in my ears?

"Prince Arthur, are your lips really pouty? You have a lifetime of love with her. Spare an old dragon a moment of affection."

Arthur's mouth dropped. He walked over to his horse. A horse is always loyal to his master. He wouldn't let Morgause or Cenred stroke his mane. Arthur stoke his stallion's silky mane; I'm not jealous. I would think she would be here with me. We're about to leave and she's playing with a dragon. She's fussing over Gawain and Merlin. Merlin has Hunith to mother him. Gawain can find a tavern girl. Gwen is my lady love.

"Guinevere, say goodbye to him. Spare an ancient dragon from his self pitying thoughts. ."

Arthur stood with his arms folded and a deep scowl marring his handsome face. Gwen shook her dark curly hair. Arthur owned her heart; he was her light in the face of darkness. Gwen smiled as her eyes slowly roamed over Arthur. A few rays of sunshine bounced off his flaxen hair. His blue eyes sparkled with jealous and annoyance. His muscles rippled in his strong arms. His tender pink lips reminded her of a new rose in spring.

"Really, Guinevere," Kilgharrah muttered. "Get rid of them. I need a nap."

Gwen waved a finger to silence Kilgharrah. He covered his eyes with his wings. He watched Gwen kiss Gawain's cheek lightly as she hugged him. "Be safe."

"always Princess."

Gwen traced Merlin's cheek. "I owe you everything."

"Well, life is bleak without you. Someone is cranky. Are you sure you aren't a dragonlord? " Merlin pointed to Kilgharrah. "Behaves for you."

"She listens to me. Morgana would be dead by now." Merlin twitched his nose in distaste. "No, she wouldn't."

"We will never know," Kilgharrah sang happily until Gwen arched a dark brow in his direction.

"Watch over, Arthur for me."

"It's my destiny. "

Merlin watched Gwen slowly walk towards Arthur. His arms dropped to his sides as she approached his rigid body.

"Gawain, let's pick apples."

'Yes, green ones."

Kilgharrah rolled his eyes. "Don't leave me behind. Don't worry, young sovereign, I will protect you lady love with my life."

Arthur kissed Gwen's thumb as she ran it across his pink lips. Gwen softly gasped when Arthur roughly drew her into his arms. She was surprised by his passionate kiss. Her hands stroke his blonde hair. Arthur's large hands cupped her face and brushed tears from her eyes. Her toes pressed into soft grass. Arthur 's head rose and he flashed a brilliant smile down at Gwen. "Can the dragon kiss you like that? I love you, stay safe, and listen to the dragon."

"I love you too, Arthur."

Sally's hands trembled as she brushed Morgana shiny sable locks. Delicate fingers tapped a furious rhythm as her annoyance grew.

"Is it really hard to brush my hair? Gwen was able to do it."

Sally swallowed as fear flowed through her body. "I'm sorry, milady."

"Get out."

Morgana smirked as Sally backed away in fear. It smelled so delightful. Fear was like a freshly bloomed rose. An emotion forming in your stomach and slowly creeping into your blood. Morgana licked her lips as she thought of her reign as Queen of Camelot.

"You really do get ahead of yourself," a deep masculine voice stated.

Morgana's deep green eyes scanned her room. She didn't spot anyone. "I'm the King's ward-"

"You're his daughter. You're evil. You want to kill your little brother. You want to be queen. Save me a full synopsis. I know your plan."

Morgana grabbed her ornate knife as she climbed her chair. Cautiously, she moved around her large chamber."

"A knife wouldn't hurt. Over her, dearie."

Morgan listened intently as a melodious whistled floated around her chamber.

"I'm waiting, Morgana."

Morgana steps curiously towards a large mirror hanging on her wall. She couldn't remember having an ornate mirror. A large golden ornate mirror with golden leaves and ruby cherries adorned her wall.

"Magic, my queen. A gift from Morgause."

"A talking mirror," Morgana replied.

'Well, if you don't need my help. I don't accept insults from novice witches. Good bye."

'Wait."

"I'm tired. Maybe, tomorrow."

A/N: Gwen and Kilgharrah bond further. Arthur sets Morgana straight. Gawain is Gawain. Morgana gets a clue about Merlin. Arthur gets eaten by a big purple monster, if he doesn't go back to being a minor character! Thanks for the nice reviews.


	11. Gwen and her dragon

Gwen's curly head rested on Kilgharrah's rough tummy. She listened to his even breathing. A soft breeze lifted her hair as sunrays danced over her face. Gwen smiled in contentment. She longed for Arthur to rest with her.

"Guinevere, your prince would not lay on my belly or feed me snails. Most definitely, he wouldn't fish for salmon to fill my empty belly."

Gwen nestled deeper next to Kilgharrah's warm body. "He would. He's learning. Arthur's thinking will change when he is freed from Uther's influence. He will be the greatest king of all time. His name will live in legends and myths."

Kilgharrah's raised his wings to block hot beams of sun to allow Gwen to enjoy a late afternoon nap.

Arthur watched Uther and Morgana with hooded eyes. He couldn't believe their levels of treachery. His fingers curled around a sharp knife. He longed to fling it at Morgana's black heart. His father killing a generation of people for using magic, yet he used it to save his evil daughter. Did he ever really look at Morgana or was he lured by her beauty? Goodness, I was a fool for her beauty. She was the most beautiful woman in the land to me, just two years ago. I was a foolish young boy. Now, I see her for who she is. Was she ever that carefreelgirl?

Merlin noticed Arthur gripping his knife too tightly. A dark blankness in Arthur's crystal blue eyes. His mouth contained a slight sneer. He's remembering what happened with Gwen.

Arthur jumped when the cool water drenched his thigh. "Merlin," he yelled. What are you doing?"

Merlin quickly cleaned the water. "I'm sorry, sire. Perhaps, you should change your clothes." Merlin shot Arthur a pleading look to excuse himself from dinner. Arthur shrugged in defeat.

"Father, I will see you in the morning." Arthur didn't wait for his father's response. He walked away from Uther. He ignored Uther's calls of "Arthur."

Morgana sat brushing her sable hair. She placed an emerald necklace on her head as she stared at her reflection in a small vanity mirror. "One day, I will be Queen of Camelot." He red painted lips beamed at herself.

"Vanity is a sin in the new religion. Didn't know that your practiced it. Stay a mean old witch, my dear."

The necklace slipped from her head when Morgana swung her body around. She flew from her chair and stomped towards the mirror. Her feet clacked on hard cold floors. "What do you know?"

"I know Guinevere, Arthur's future wife, Camelot's true queen is still alive."

Morgana shook her head in doubt. "She died."

"Would you like to see her?"

The mirror clouded for a second; slowly, the fog revealed Gwen speaking to a large dragon. A smile curving her sweet face. Hate brewed in Morgana's stomach for the young girl.

"How?"

"Magic, a magic that it more powerful than yours."

"She must die."

"Foolish girl, that dragon has more magic than you. She has powerful allies. What do you have?"

"Morgause and Cenred."

"Not impressed. I'm tired. Go have you nightmare filled sleep. Keep the murmuring to a minimum. I need to sleep."

"I'm Mo-

"You are not important. Just his ward. You can't keep a maid. None of your plans are successful. Please do be quiet."

Arthur, Gawain, Merlin and Elyan sat around a worn table in Elyan's house. Merlin whittled a wooden object.

"What is that," Arthur asked. "At a time like this, you're whittling."

"Helps me relax. I don't know what it is."

Arthur signed. 'I'm sorry, Merlin."

Merlin gave Arthur a strange look. "Are you ill?"

"No, I know that I'm a selfish bear on occasion."

"Most occasions."

"I want to kill Morgana. It's hard to play the role."

"Banish her from your mind. Focus on our goal. We need to protect Gwen and Camelot from Morgana."

The men sat in a silent agreement.

A/N: Just a transitions chapter. I update "On the List", maybe Arthur will leave Merlin and Gwen.


	12. Gwen hatches an egg!

Gwen dropped a grape into Arthur's waiting mouth. Soft squishing sounds left his mouth. Her dark eyes lovingly drifted over Arthur's face. He watched her kneeling in front of him as she arranged his lunch. Her dark curls lay over her right shoulder. Diamonds sparkled around Gwen's dainty neck. Arthur turned his head as childish laughter danced around them . Merlin chased a chubby toddler following a bright butterfly. Sunrays touched his dark blonde curls as he raced away from Merlin. His green eyes met Arthur's as he smiled happily.

Arthur jumped in his cooling bath water. His damp hair clung to his skull. A painful throbbing hammered his head. His skin felt clammy.

"Do you want that dream, my boy?" A tear fell from his eyes at the sound of her voice.

Arthur's turned his head to see Igraine standing in his chamber. "My son, do you want your destiny? I know you love her, but you can't fight this alone. You must be strong in the face of adversity."

Arthur's blue eyes memorized Igraine's image. His mind burnt her face into his memory. Her blue eyes and blond hair so like his own. Her sweet voice urging him to be patient and cautious. "You must protect Camelot. Protect Camelot, your reign as king will protect her. Don't let them know. Be brave, my son."

Arthur shook his head. His eyes looked at Merlin bewilderment. "Did you see her?"

"Who?"

"My mother,"

Merlin shook his head. "I felt a tremor of magic. Then, you fell asleep."

"She said to be patient. I must protect Camelot."

"Yes, you must protect Camelot and be patient. Stop giving me chores. You're shriveled like a prune. Get dressed."

Gwen was surprised by its warmth. Her hands traced a rough surface. She didn't have a clue about Kilgharrah's gift. It was quite large, oval shaped ,and sky blue. Tenderly, he placed his treasure in Gwen's waiting arms. His hopeful eyes stared at her gently.

"Help me, my dear. Save the last of my kind."

"Kilgharrah, I thought you were the last dragon, "Gwen inquired.

"I am with this dragon egg. It holds my future."

Gwen knew about being alone in the world. She spent so many lonely days in her house after her father died at Uther's hands. She understood the Great Dragon's despair.

"What do I need to do?"

"Keep my egg warm until I return. Merlin summoned me to Camelot. I fear that I won't resist temptations to attack Uther. He deserves it, so greatly, my gentle friend."

"Uther carries the weight of a thousand sins on his soul. Do not eat him, burn him, or flay him. Dream of a new Camelot. One of peace. One of magic users," Gwen urged. Her fingers tapping Kilgharrah's egg.

"Now, don't tap the baby. Gentle fingers."

"Of course."

'I'll return shortly."

Gwen cradled her egg to her chest as she watched Kilgharrah soar into a dark night with twinkling stars. His shadow touched the moon as he glided out of her sight. Carefully, Gwen walked into her home. She laid her dragon egg on a nestling of blankets.

"Whatever am I going to do with you?"

Morgause 's skin crawled as she listened to pure venom spat from Morgana's lips. Her desire to kill Gwen was tedious. They had more important things than a maid. Uther Pendragon was still king of Camelot. They could not rest until Camelot was destroyed or under their rule. Morgana's hate blinded her desires. Or did her hate reveal her desires?

"sister," Morgause cooed. "Calm yourself, we must think of a plan to expose Gwen's existence to Uther."

"What can he do to Gwen? She's gone!"

"We need to find her!"

"How?"

Morgana shot Morgause an icy look of malice. "Find her, what do you do with all of your time? Cenred doesn't need you. I'm sure his desire fades like the night. I'm the one in Camelot. I have to deal with Uther and Arthur."

Morgana's harsh words tore at Morgause's heart. She smiled tenderly."Sister, I've tried to help you."

"Yes, a cranky mirror, a cheap bracelet, and your soothing words."

Morgause walked silently into a dark night. "I will find Guinevere."

Merlin sat on a decaying tree stump in front of Camelot's lake. He listened to soft melodies chirped by birds. Sweet fragrance assaulted his senses. He felt warmth from a blazing sun. He fingers touched rough wood ships.

"I think of you often. Every time that life is hard, I think of you. I couldn't let Gwen die. Arthur must never know the of enduring pain of losing Gwen forever. To lose your beloved. The misery of heart ache, Freya. How I long for your touch."

Tears filled Merlin's blue eyes. His eyes closed as images of her face danced in his mind. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

A/N: I give up! Arthur is now a crucial part of Gwen and Merlin. Rumor had it that Series 3 would a dragon egg. Not so much, so we have one in Merlin and Gwen. Yes, I robbed Dr. Suess for a title. Or it was going to be Gwen's baby daddy. Up next, Merlin ahs a chat. Morgana has a meltdown, and Gwen becomes a mother.


	13. Are you my mother?

A tenderness flowed through Merlin's veins as her touch melted away his sorrow. His lips quivered; as her fingers clamped his shoulder. His eyes filled with tears of joy. He dare not open his eyes to ruin his fantasy. Just a moment alone with her; to see her smiling face again, as he savored her tender touch. To feel her again,

"Open your eyes, Merlin."

"Then, you will be gone."

A soft hand caressed Merlin's face, he trembled slightly as he longed to see her one last time. "Open your eyes, Merlin."

Merlin blinked away tears as his eyes fluttered open. His hands rose slightly as his body shook. He smelled roses, jasmines, and lilies as her heavy hair touched his face lightly. He twirled a strand of hair around his fingers. It felt silky in on his fingertips. Freya's delicate hands cupped his face.

"It is not the time of sadness, Merlin. A great darkness grows to envelope Camelot. You must be strong to assist Arthur."

"I'm tired of being strong. I don't know, Freya."

"You must embrace your destiny."

"I can't kill Morgana."

"That is not your destiny."

A shell and pearl netting covered Freya's hair, soft curling end draped her shoulders. Her dark eyes coated with slivery sparkles like fish scales. A sea green dress clung to her lithe body. A wide smile rested on her face. She offered a hand to Merlin.

"Walk with me, and listen to my words."

Her hand was so soft and warm. Merlin's fingers linked with Freya as she pulled him from his cold gray rock. He giggled slightly as she smiled lovingly, tenderness in her eyes. His problems drained from his mind as she locked eyes with Freya. Freya waved a hand , Camelot appeared in the background. Merlin spotted Arthur and Gwen holding hands on the castles' ramparts. Golden crowns adorned their hair. Laughing, Arthur looked down and yelled at Merlin, who walked through Camelot's town with Gawain.

"This is your future. However… she plots against you," Freya breathed sadly." Freya moved her finger slightly. Her vision revealed a Camelot covered in flames, trapped in smoke, and surrounded by cries of despair. Her rule is violent, painful, and drenched in evil. Be smarter and Be careful. This is all for Camelot."

Merlin stared happily at Freya. "What now?"

"Come with me."

Freya lead Merlin to a small clearing with sweet green grass, ancient trees with rustling leaves, and glorious rays of sunshine. Merlin spun Freya around as their laughter floated to the sky like a lost butterfly. Merlin forgot his worries. He lost his despair over Morgana's hateful acts. He didn't worry about Arthur's chore list or destiny. His secret didn't hang on him like a heavy deadly lock. He felt free… alive and happy.

He pulled Freya into his arms and softly pressed his lips to her as his heart sank in joy. He lifted her into his arms as he feet danced into beautiful melody in his mind. Merlin raised his head and stared deeply into Freya's glazed browns eyes.

'I love you, Merlin."

As my heart is yours. Freya."

"Oh, Morgana," the mirror called. "My surface is filthy. Clean me."

Morgana arched a ark eyebrow. "I don't clean. Not a chambermaid."

The mirror giggles irritated Morgana. Happiness and glee weren't her favorite things as of late. "Oh, you will. One of your foolish maids might tell Uther that you own a magic mirror. The tales that I could say.'

Morgana grabbed a soft cloth with a huff. She tossed the cloth against the mirror. 'You have to wipe, Morgana." Annoyed, Morgana's hand glided across the mirrors surface. "Lower, you nitwit." Morgana frowned as she removed dusty smudges from the mirror. "A little harder and to the right." The mirror moaned in delight. Morgana felt a little uneasy touching the mirror.

"Now, ask me anything."

Morgana arched a shoulder," Where's Gwen?" The mirror exhaled with a scuff. "Really, obsessed with the serving girl, your future queen. Maybe, she should look into me. Everyone wants her. Arthur and multiple others. Do you? Is that why you're such a sourpuss , Morgana. Did Arthur steal not only your crown, but you're girl. You don't have anyone to pay dolly?" Morgana resisted an urge to break the mirror.

"No, no, no, my dear. I won't be silenced. Leave Gwen alone. You ask for trouble."

"She's just a servant."

"Yes, but she will be Queen. You will mutter to yourself and plot revenge. Not much change for you."

Shut up."

"Oh, how the truth is painful."

Gwen cared for Kilgharrah's egg over the next three days. The shell felt cool to her touch. At times, she could feel something twisting around. It changed color from a blue pastel to a deep emerald green. Her egg laid proudly in a basket of fine linens. Gwen sat mending an old tunic of Arthur's as she smiled happily.

"Well, eggy, we are not married, yet, he left mending for me. Guinevere, he called in his deep drawl, "Could you find time to fix a seams and sew a few holes. Of course, I said yes. " Gwen twisted her mouth when she heard a crackling behind her. Arthur's tunic dropped from her hand. Cautiously, she moved in front of the egg. She noticed a large crack in the center. The egg hummed slightly as the shell began to break into a thousand piece. Shell pieces clacked as they hit the floor.

She peered into he bask as the egg lid flew off. Gwen giggled when a small pair of blue eyes stared at her sweetly. "Ohh, you sweet darling. Can you get out?"

Gwen scooped the baby dragon from his birth chamber. The tiny dragon was covered in a sticky red goo. "You need a bath." Gwen carried her baby over to a bowl. She poured cool water over the dragon's head. He squirmed in fear when the water hit his small body. "Stay."

The tiny dragon opened his mouth to reveal tiny rows of sharp teeth. Blue eyes followed Gwen's movement. Gently, she rubbed his rough body cleaned. Carefully, she lifted him from the bowl. She rubbed his body dry with a towel.

The tiny dragon fit perfectly into her arms. He pulled his legs to his stomach. He stared lovingly at Gwen. "Mother," he squeaked. Gwen's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, dear, Arthur isn't going to be happy. My first child isn't his son or daughter. I'm a mother to a baby dragon. He just loves dragons." Gwen fingers traced circles on the baby dragons' belly. "Your skin is rough."

Gwen rocked her baby as she walked around the room. 'You need a name. " She stared hard at the dragon. "I'll call you Bob.


	14. Mirror, Mirror on the wall

Morgana stood before her enchanted mirror, a curl of hair twisting around her slender fingers, a dreamy expression coating her peridot green eyes. Her red mouth opened slightly as she giggled softly. She dreamed of the heaviness of her gleaming crown adorning her with rubies and emeralds as Camelot bowed before her..

"You can't drive a cart without a goat."

"Shut up," Morgana spat. "You know nothing."

"I know that you aren't a good planner. You missed the obvious. You haven't done anything to ensure your place on the throne. Yet, I'm just a mirror, a beautiful mirror, but just an object."

Morgana raised a hand to smack across the mirror. She jumped back in horror as she viewed her image. She saw cold hatred, envy, jealousy, betrayal , and disappointment marring her eyes. Her red lips trembling, her fingers twisted like claws, dark strands of hair falling around her face. She was surprised by her appearance. Morgana stared in horror at herself.

"It's you, my dear. Surprised by the changes?"

"You are distorting my image! I don't look like that person in you."

"Well, this what you look like on the inside," the mirror retorted sharply.

Morgana 's hand fell limply to her sides. Her reflection was gray, lifeless, and dead. Her green eyes a deep slate gray. Her teeth decaying with large brown spots. Heavy creases carved her face like tree rings. Her hands resembled snake skin. Her hair as white as a spider web. Morgana ran a hand over her face. Her eyes filled with fear and loathing.

"This is the path that you chose. Think, now, Morgana, do you want this. You can blame Morgause, she made you attack Gwen. Start.. again, change your choices. You have time."

Morgana shut eyes tightly. "Make it go away."

"You make it go away."

"This nothing, but a cheap magic trick. You're trying to lure from my destiny.

"No, I was you. Now, look at me trapped in a mirror." The mirror 's image faded

away. "I tried to help you. You can't even help yourself. Enjoy a life of misery."

"Mirror," Morgana whined. The mirror felt cool under Morgana's fingertips. She wondered if she was making the right choice. Could she live as that horrible sunken creature? Was her soul dammed?

Why in the world is Mary Hood doing walking to my house, Gwen wondered. Her blonde hair gleamed under her heavy red velvet cloak. She had a bouncy spring to her step. I wonder if my child will be feisty like Mary. Gwen's eyes widened in surprised. Goodness, I'm not married to Arthur. I'm dreaming of being a mother to his children.

Her baby made cooing noises in his sleeping. Gwen ran a loving hand across his scaly little boy. Gwen was so sleepy and tired. She was dead on her felt as she longed for a nap. Bob slept all day and was up all night. He coughed and burped fire. She needed to replace her curtains. His claws scratched her floor. He ate mountainous amounts of food. Yet, he licked her face as he murmured, "Mother" in her ear. He snuggled in her lap when he was sleepy. He followed Gwen everywhere; she went unless he was asleep. Bob was a perfect baby and Gwen adored him with her entire heart. How could she ever explain him to Arthur? How could she explain to anyone that she was the proud mother of 12 pound baby dragon?

Gwen softly touched Bob's nose as he laid sleeping in her laundry basket. She need to buy him a new bed. His little feet curled over the edge. He was sweet as he cuddled with his blanket.

"Gwen, you're going to make a good mother."

Gwen turned her head slightly and smiled at Mary. "Good afternoon, Mary. How are you?"

"I'm just peachy."

Gwen wondered about Mary's family. The little girl spent so much time away from them and roamed around the countryside. Yet, she was well fed and cleaned. Her blue eye full of mischief. Goodness, she reminded her of Arthur.

"Gwen, I'm thirsty. Can I please have a drink of milk?"

"Of course." Gwen hurried to our Mary a drink.

"Bring biscuits."

Mary watched Gwen fiddling with things in her tiny kitchen. Gently, Mary shook Bob's basket until he opened his scaly eyes. Deep blue eyes fill with fear as Bob spotted an unfamiliar human.

"You're a dragon. Not a human. I should be afraid of you, little one. Something dark is coming. You must protect Gwen."

Bob gave Mary a strange look as he thought over her words. "Ah, your mother. You must protect your mother. I will show you sent people and animals that are on the side of good. Let them in." Mary placed a hand on Bob's head. She shifted images of Arthur, Merlin, Gawain, Gauis, Hunith, Kilgharrah, and Elyan into his developing mind. These are safe people. They mean to Mother harm. Anyone else blow fire on them."

Bob showed Mary a mouth full of sharp little teeth. "You do understand. Just wait until Arthur sees you."

A/N: I went to a Science class over the summer. Some animals from eggs, need a mother figure. The first thing that they see is "Mother". So Gwen doesn't hare DAN with Bob, but she's mama. Arthur won't be thrilled. Lancelot could be her baby daddy, instead of Kilgharrah. Coming up, Morgause goes to see Gwen and meets Bob. Morgana makes an indecent ( mostly yucky) proposal to Uther, and Arthur gets a sword. Just a short chapter to move along the story. Bob is named BOB for a reason. You have to wait for Kilgharrah to return for "his" baby.


	15. Baby steps

Morgause watched from the shadows in horror as Guinevere cradled a wriggling baby wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms. Morgause was surprised by sharp baby's cries bouncing around the meadow. Gwen murmuring words of love to her squirming bundle. Morgause watched Gwen step carefully into her house with her arms tightly around her bundle. After a few moments, a soft lullaby floated out of Gwen's small house.

Morgause's eyes flared in fury. How is it possible that Guinevere gave Arthur a heir? She believed Arthur to honorable to touch the girl until marriage. Her body shook with fear. That child would ruin everything. How dare Arthur touch her and bring forth a heir for Camelot. Heir to ruin everything. Morgause' hand clenched in rage until she felt pain moving up her arms.

"The child must die."

Bob refused to open his small mouth. Gwen swore he shook his head when she offered him a mixture of Salmon and green beans. Her baby didn't like vegetables. He wanted 8 bottles a day and 3heaping potions of fish. Gwen insisted that he eat a few vegetables.

"It's good for you. You need to go big and strong. However, will you fly without vegetables, Bob?"

Gwen pressed a spoon to his mouth. Bob knocked the spoon out of her hand and lapped at salmon that fell on his chest. "Well, you will get hungry. I can't make you eat."

Gwen wiped Bob's chest and mouth with a clean cloth. She cradled her squirmy dragon as she sat in a rocking chair. Gwen slipped a bottle into Bob's waiting mouth. He contently suckled for awhile. His paws playing with her curls. Gwen noticed his little eyes were heavy as she rocked back and forth.

"Mother," Bob squeaked in the cool night air. He stood on his hind legs to peer out of his basket by Gwen's bed. His eyes scanned the perimeter. Carefully, he climbed from his bed. He toddled towards Mother. He pulled himself on her bed. He noticed her eyes were closed and she slept deeply. Bob bounced on her bed for a moment in attempt to wake her. A grumbling in his stomach distract him for a moment. He stuck his nose in the air and smelled fish. Carefully, he flapped his wings until he rose into the air. He little wings carried him to the table. He shoved his mouth into his discarded dinner. He didn't like it cold, but he was so very hungry. Bob's head spun around when he heard a noise at a window. He flapped his wings until he glided into a window. A small tear dropped from his eyes as pain filled his head. Before, Bob spotted a woman with gleaming hair staring at his home through a window. He felt something strange in his heart. It made him scared.

Gwen's head popped up from her soft pillow. She put fingers to her mouth as she spotted Bob hovering near a window.

"You're flying. " Bob flew back to Gwen and nuzzled her neck. He licked her gently with his rough tongue. Gwen smelt Salmon and green beans. "You're hungry. I told you. Let's give you more to eat." Gwen grabbed Bob as she walked towards her kitchen. She lit a candle and grabbed Bob's sloppy messy bowl.

Arthur ate a slice of apple as he listened to his father describing issues with the Northern border of Camelot. Arthur realized his father was obsessed with the Northern border. He constantly spoke about the Northern border. Morgana sat across from him, sipping a cool glass of water. He noticed a hardness in her eyes when she casted sideways glance to his father, no, their father. Morgan and Arthur shared a father. He couldn't believe Uther betrayed his mother.

"Uther," Morgan sweetly. "I was thinking about alliance. Perhaps, I should marry Arthur."

Uther choked on an apricot and paled at Morgana's suggest. Arthur swallowed a rush of bile at the thought of marrying his sister. Morgana sat back like a cat with a belly full of country mice. She enjoyed watching Uther squirm under the weight of his deceptions.

"Morgana, Arthur will chose his own bride. For love, Arthur can marry for love. Not alliance. Any girl that he chooses."

Morgana's green eyes widened in shock. "How lovely." Her chest rose in anger

At that moment, Arthur realized that Morgana knew Guinevere was steal alive. His love lived in constant danger. He watched Morgan's mouth tremble with anger.

Gwen tucked Bob into his bed his basket. Her little dragon laid snuggled in his basket on his belly with his tail in the air. His mouth made a few cute smacking noises. "Are you dreaming of fish?" Gwen grabbed a pail and head out of the door. She hummed softly as she walked briskly toward the river. She need salmon for Bob's dinner. He would sleep for exactly one hour and demand his dinner. Tears flew out of his eyes as she tried to feed him. He was just greedy.

She couldn't take him to the river. He waddled into a stream of rushing water. He got caught in a current and Gwen had to grab him out. He clung to her leg as she walked home carrying a pail of fish with a dragon on her leg. She felt like a bad mother, but what could she do?

Arthur pulled Merlin to the Royal stables. He feet struggling to keep up with Arthur's past. Merlin's chest heaved. Merlin watched Arthur climb upon his stallion.

"Come, Merlin."

Merlin watched in amazement as Arthur galloped out of Camelot. What is he doing? Merlin quickly followed after Arthur. He caught him a meadow in the direction of Ealdor.

"Arthur, what are you doing," Merlin called in confusion.

"Morgana knows that Gwen is alive. I need to check on her."

Merlin uttered a few magical words to still Arthur's horse. He galloped over to him. "We can't make it like this."

"She's not safe, Merlin!"

"I have an idea."

Merlin closed his eyes and mumbled a few words. He waited a few moments. He heard leaves rustling and a cool wind. Arthur raised an arm to protect his eyes. He shook his head when Kilgharrah landed on the meadow.

"You summoned me, Merlin."

"How did you get here so quickly from Ealdor?"

"Are you saying, Guinevere is by herself," Arthur demanded.

Kilgharrah shook his large head. "No, she isn't alone."

Merlin dismounted and tied his horse to a tree. "Arthur, he can get us there and back. We won't be missed."

Dislike filled Arthur's mind. "I don't trust him."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "do you love Gwen?"

Arthur 's chest quivered as he dismounted. He tied his horse next to Merlin's "Why do I listen to you?"

Morgause 's red dress rustled as she stepped towards Gwen's house; holding a large sharp knife. Sunlight bounced off the sharp blade. Her beautiful face masked in stone as she walked across the threshold. Gwen deserves to lose her child for leaving him alone. She walked carefully until she reached a basket sitting on a table. She raised her hands to plunge the knife into the baby's sleeping chest. Morgause jumped backed when Arthur spawn rose from his basket. Blue eyes flaring in anger. Fire roaring from his small mouth. Morgause's knife clattered against the floor as she ran from Gwen's house. Her screams echoing behind her.

Bob licked his lips and sleepy returned to his basket.

A?N" Don't judge Gwen. Bob is animal. I leave my dog. What up next? Arthur meets Gwen's baby. It doesn't go over well.


	16. That's not my baby!

Merlin stepped back from Arthur and Gwen, actually he was a bit terrified for Arthur; never had he seen such fire in Gwen's brown eyes. Her hands resting on her hips. Her lips curled in anger. Her chest heaving as she attempted to control her emotions. Curly strands of hair hung around her shoulders. Her emerald green gown made her look like a goddess of the old religion. Arthur had better hoped that Gwen didn't discover any magical powers.

Arthur stood with his arms folded; his jaw set in anger. Merlin couldn't figure out why Arthur was infuriated. He charged into Gwen's house and starting yelling about Bob. Why in the world did she name the baby dragon, Bob? Arthur dismounted from Kilgharrah and ran frantically towards Gwen's house. He didn't knock; he just flung opened the door and raced inside. Bob didn't react well to Arthur's unexpected presence. Gwen's child rose in the air and sent a blast of fire directly at Arthur. The pair started a fight until Gwen rushed into her small house; knocking Arthur against a wall; and gathering Bob into her arms. Merlin watched silently as Gwen whispered words of love to Bob. Her small hands running lovingly over his bumpy body. Arthur sat in disbelief as Gwen cuddled Bob ad tucked him into his basket. Her eyes shooting fire at Arthur as she watched the baby dragon drift to sleep.

Of course, Arthur took a prattish stance to Gwen's defense of Bob. Immediately, he rose and demanded where she found a baby dragon. Tensely, Gwen explained Kilgharrah entrusted Bob to her care. Baby Bob thought Gwen was his mother. Arthur scoffed and ordered Gwen to give Bob to Kilgharrah. Gwen's brown eyes widened in shock. Goodness, she spent her entire life living around Arthur, how could she forget his cocky arrogant side? Arthur never was a prat to Gwen; he saved it for Merlin. As any mother would, Gwen said "No." She told Arthur to leave her home.

"Leave your home," Arthur shouted in anger. Birds deserted trees from his harsh tone. "I rush here to save you… and, I found you in the arms of a dragon."

"What? I wasn't in the house."

Arthur flung his sword to a plain of grass. "I risked everything to come here. I departed Camelot without informing my father. I was terrified for your safety. You pushed me and defended a dragon. After, what they did to Camelot."

Gwen waved her hands in frustration. "Bob did not ATTACK Camelot," Gwen yelled as she curled her hands. "He's baby. He needs me."

"I need you."

"You want me."

"What's the difference. You could live without me."

'What?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just like you would have gone off with Lancelot, if he hadn't left you in the woods."

Arthur's lips formed a thin line. Gwen lowered her eyes in shame. "You are never going to forgive me. Yet, I did nothing wrong. You said it could never be. Your father wouldn't understand. You didn't say three words to me for weeks. I'm sorry that I had an affection for Lancelot."

"Your affection cut me to the bone. Yet, again, I rush to see you. You choose a dragon over me. After the damage that dragons have caused to Camelot."

"It's not about the dragon. It's about Lancelot," Gwen cried. "What about Vivian? Or Elena? How about Morgana?"

Arthur removed his gloves and tossed them at Merlin. He ducked as leather flew through the air. "I was enchanted with Vivian. Elena was my duty and I didn't marry her because I love you. Morgana is my sister."

Gwen arched an eyebrow, "Really, your eyes tracked her moments at one time."

"I grew out of it. What's your excuse, Guinevere? I can honestly say that I have loved only one woman, you. Can you say the same?"

Gwen turned her head from Arthur's harsh blue gaze. "Thought not."

"Arthur Pendragon, I thought I was going to die. I was tired of being lonely. I was tired of being by myself. I had nothing ;my father was gone. Elyan was somewhere. I was alone. Lancelot offered me comfort."

"How much comfort, Guinevere?"

Merlin's mouth dropped when Gwen's hand connected with Arthur's face. A clapping noise stood between them. His left cheek flushed red. Gwen's hand shook. "I'm chaste. The moment that I saw you...I knew that I made a mistake. Your face was so hurt. Yet, you said nothing. Morgana made you come. I thought you didn't care. I can't keep paying for a crime. Did I not forgive you for my father's death?"

Arthur lowered his eyes. "I was different."

"So was I."

"It hurt."

"I know. I'm lonely, Arthur. I trapped in the woods. Bob is my only friend except for Mary. I felt an impulse to protect him. Something came over me."

'And, you slapped because?"

"That was not a question for polite company."

"You weren't very polite to me.' Arthur smiled. "I was worried about you. I know you don't love Lancelot."

Gwen reach out and touched Arthur's red cheek. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It didn't hurt." Arthur pulled Gwen into his arms and wrapped her in his embrace. "I love you so much. He tangled his hands into her dark hair. "If you run off with Lancelot, I'm going to burn you at a stake," Arthur whispered softly.

"What?"

"Nothing, darling."

Merlin frowned. Arthur would let Gwen go, wouldn't he? He wouldn't burn her at a stake. Then, again, Uther had a supply of stakes.

He watched Arthur brush his lips across Gwen's He looked deeply into her eyes as his mouth moved passionately on Gwen's. Arthur broke the kiss and pulled Gwen towards her house. Finally, Merlin exhaled.

"Don't worry, young warlock. Her love is faithful. Lancelot is not a threat."

Merlin rubbed his large hands on the back of his head. "They are strange."

"It's called passion."

"Oh."

Merlin walked behind Gwen and Arthur. He didn't see Morgause watching in a thick dense bunch of trees. Her keen ears overheard Lancelot and warlock. At that instant, she realize Merlin was a warlock. He's protecting Arthur Pendragon. Arthur was threatened by a man named Lancelot. Her mouth curled as mischievous thoughts formed in her head.

Water sloshed around Merlin's boots as he carried a pail of water from the river. Gwen said nothing as she walked with him. A worried exprsseion hid her thoughts as she carried a bowl of fish. Merlin exhaled. "He loves you."

"I know."

"You love him."

"I do."

"Everything will be fine."

Gwen offered a tight smile. Neither one of them acknowledging that Arthur would never be fine with Lancelot. Gwen felt safe walking in the woods with Merlin. Sometimes, she longed for simple days of chatting with Morgana. Before, everything became so difficult.

Arthur scrunched his nose at the baby Dragon. What kind of name is Bob? Tiny claws waved in the air as gurgling and cooing moved around him. Arthur deicide to ignore the racket. He could wait for Gwen to arrive home. He wasn't taking of a dragon. Arthur jumped when he felt something wet on his neck. He turned slowly to stare deeply in Bob's eyes.

"Don't do that," he commanded.

Bob's little face dropped as he flew under the table. Arthur regretted his impulsive reaction. He dropped to his knees. Bob wrapped his wings around his body and stared at Arthur with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm… I'm … I'm sorry." Arthur beckoned for Bob to come to him. Did he shake his head in refusal? Arthur stood up. He looked around for a toy or human flesh, something to attract Gwen's rodent. He spotted a bottle in the kitchen. He quickly grabbed the bottle and crouched back to see Bob.

"Are you thirsty?"

Bob's eyes widened with surprise. An extra bottle from the mean human male. Mother only gave him 3 bottles. Slowly, he crawled to Arthur until his claws touch Arthur's hard thigh.

"I have to pick you up."

Arthur scooped Bob into his arms and walked to Gwen's worn rocker. He stuck the nipple into Bob's mouth. The bottle drooped. "I have to hold it. You can't hold. Goodness, you're lazy. I really love Guinevere."

Arthur didn't hear Guinevere and Merlin returning from their errands. He was too busy chatting with Bob as the little dragon wriggled in his lap. He noticed a happy light appear in Bob's eyes as Gwen walked into the house. The little dragon's eyes tracked Gwen's movements. "Mother," Bob cooed. Arthur smiled at Bob. "Yes, she is lovely."

Gwen smiled at Arthur. "So, you're friends?"

"No, he wouldn't stop whining."

"Oh."

Arthur hated to admit Gwen's baby was cute in a fire breathing animal sort of way. Gwen doted on the small creature. He watched her rock Bob to sleep; stuff something mashed into his mouth, and play with him. Merlin looked envious at Bob and Gwen. He summoned d Bob to him and he refused to leave Gwen's arms.

"Guinevere?"

Gwen's head lifted to meet Arthur's steady gaze.

"Yes?"

"Bob isn't a dragon's name."

"He looks like a Bob."

"Bob is a human name."

"It's short simple, and cute."

"Is it short for something?""

"No, his name is Bob," Gwen spat back."

'Why?"

"Do you have any idea , how long it took me to learn how to spell Guinevere. I like short names. My babies will have short names like Sue and Mary."

Arthur sat up in his chair. "No, the King names his children. I won't have a Princess Sue."

"You're going to be the father of my children?"

"Without a doubt." Arthur turned to look at Merlin. "Can you eat anymore?'

"I'm hungry. I miss Gwen's soup, "Merlin whined.

Arthur watched Gwen sleeping in her bed. Bob was snuggly tucked at the foot of her bed. Arthur brushed his lips along her forehead.

'Arthur," Merlin began. "Lancelot isn't a threat."

"Shut up, Merlin."

"No, don't drive a wedge between you."

Arthur shoot Merlin a sad look. "I'm heir to a great kingdom. I have everything. Yet, I don't truly have her. It kills me. I fear losing her to Lancelot. He can give her everything right now. I make her wait."

"she wants to wait."

An orange morning sun woke Merlin. He sat up; rubbing his sleep drenched eyes; he swung his legs over the side of Gwen's spare bed. He stumbled around Gwen's kitchen. He rubbed his neck. He laughed when he spotted Bob asleep on Arthur's chest. How did Arthur sleep like that? Arthur had an arm curled around Gwen and Bob sleeping on his chest.

"I'm the dragon lord. I can't control any dragons. Kilgharrah never listens to me."

"Because, you're foolish. How many times did I say to kill the witch," Kilgharrah bellowed from outside. "Now, my offspring is named Bob and thinks his mother is a human."

"Where did he come from?"

"None of your affair, Merlin."

A/N" In the legend, Arthur planned to burn Guinevere at the stake over the Lancelot issue. We won't have that problem on Merlin or in any of my stories. Up next, Morgause and Morgana talk, Morgause finds Lancelot, and Morgana exposes Merlin.


	17. I wish to marry!

"I wish to marry, Father."

His words shocked Camelot's Council members. Merlin dropped a pitcher of water. The sound vibrated off of the hard floor. He yanked his red scarf from his neck to wipe a puddle of cool water. Merlin looked in horror at Arthur. What about Gwen?

Gwen, who you kissed passionately merely days ago. The love of your life. You're going to marry someone. How is that possible?

Uther stared at his son with bewilderment. "Arthur, who are you going to marry?"

"I don't know, Father. Plan a great ball invite all of the ladies from every kingdom, except for Vivian. I will select my bride from them. "

"Arthur, this is foolish and stupid. What are you thinking?"

Arthur smiled at his father. His blue eyes sparkling. "You said that I could pick my own bride. She could be anyone from any background. I'm ready to create a new generation of Pendragons. Or I will marry Morgana."

Arthur leaned back and watched his Father squirm. He could see distaste rising in Uther's blue eyes. He couldn't deny Arthur's request. If he did, Arthur would have to marry Morgana. He couldn't allow his children to marry.

"Of course, Arthur. It's a lovely idea."

"Have Geoffrey send invitations to every eligible female in Albion."

Uther nodded meekly. He didn't notice a slight hop in Arthur's step or a happy glint in his blue eyes. Merlin stumbled after Arthur. He waited until they were safely in Arthur's chamber.

'Why, Arthur."

Arthur leaned over a chair. "I miss her too much. I can still feel her soft lips. I can't bear it any longer."

Merlin waved his hand. "Uther thinks she died."

Arthur arched a brow. "My father doesn't remember one servant girl."

Merlin's shook his dark head. "It's a bad idea."

Arthur smiled as he thought of dancing with Gwen safely wrapped in his arms. "You will fetch Gwen to Camelot. Leave her baby with Hunith."

Merlin's mouth dropped. "Where is she getting a dress from? Shoes? Jewels? "

"Magic, make it work, Merlin."

"Sometimes, Arthur, sometimes.

Arthur placed his feet on his table and rested his blonde head on his hands. "I'm going to have my dream, Merlin."

"What dream?"

Arthur smiled. "We're having a picnic. Gwen's feeding me grapes. You are there with a dark hair woman. She look likes a mermaid or something. You're chasing a baby. My son with Gwen. He has her curls and my eyes. He's chubby and happy. I want my dream."

"You can't feed yourself in your dream. Gwen's dropped grapes in your mouth? Lazy!

"Merlin," Arthur muttered with a dark tone.

Merlin dropped a pile of dirty Tunics; Arthur really was junky. "Okay, I'll do it. I want you dream too!"

"Merlin-"

"I know, not a word."

Merlin smiled at his friend. "I'm not caring for any mini Arthurs. You're bad enough."

A/N: Just a drabble to get to the ball. Changed direction. Had plan on Gwen going to Freya and being turned into a swan. Too dramatic! Cinderella time or should, I say Gwenerella? Soon, more Merlin and Gwen, and less Arthur.


	18. Did anyone think about this?

"Mirror, Mirror, stuck on a wall."

"Mirror, Mirror, watching Morgana fall."

"Mirror, Mirror, Camelot's going to have a ball."

"Mirror, Mirror, just waiting on Morgause's call."

Mirror, Mirror, Morgana and Morgause a danger to us all."

Morgana gritted her teeth; her moody mirror was an annoying piece of glass. Just hanging around, reciting ridiculous poetry in her chamber. Maybe, it was his voice or his accurate predictions. Or, how sit implied that she was stupid and foolish. Unable to conduct a plan, he was just mean.

"You're a royal pain," Morgana screeched. Waving her hands above her dark hair. "I thought you were here to help me! All you do is scream at me and taunt me. Just mean!"

Morgana didn't expect the mirror to actually laugh at her. It was a rumbling deep melodious sound. He enjoyed her pain. Crestfallen, Morgana stared at herself. Big tears shimmered in her green eyes.

"Lady Morgana, my name is Alvarr. Once upon a time, I was a great warlock until I caused mayhem in Albion. My deeds earned me a lifetime in this reflecting torment. You annoy me. You tried to murder your best friend, to be queen. But, you want everyone to love you. Pick a side. So, stay on track or repent. Heed my words; your actions will have dire consequences for all of the players of the game, especially you.

Bob watched Mother folding clothes; he laid on his stomach as bright sunrays warmed his little body. His head rose slightly. His nostrils flared as something new floated around their cozy home. His head dangled; he scooted his scaly body closer to the table. He eyed Mother; she hummed softly. She's thinking of that blonde human. He had to go home. Bob didn't like him; he wanted Mother's attention. Bob didn't like to share or hear the word, "No."

He dug his claws into their wooden floors. His leathery wings raised his body until he could see a bowl of red things resting on the table. Bob lowered his head until he could see little beige seeds. He flicked his pink tongue to grab a berry.

Strong hands grabbed Bob from the table. "Watch it, little fella," Merlin relied." Bob shut his eyes. Where did skinny one come from? I want my red thing.

"Camelot, I came from Camelot, Bob. They are called strawberries."

Bob's blinked in surprised, he can read my mind. "Mother," Bob whined.

Gwen stood with her arms folded and gave her baby a stern look. "Did you try to steal food again?"

Bob wriggled in Merlin's arms. He made whimpering noises until Gwen raised her arms. Bob jumped into his mother's arms, and rested his small head on her shoulders. "You can't steal food. You can't eat stray bones. Don't put things in your mouth, Bob."

Merlin felt guilty watching Gwen with her child. She would make an amazing mother. Yet, she had to wait for Arthur. This stupid, foolish plan to return Gwen to Camelot was dangerous. Sometimes, did Arthur think about his actions? No, his desire for Gwen placed her in harm's way.

"Merlin, how are you? Is all fine in Camelot?"

Merlin watched Gwen dropping berries into Bob's waiting mouth. She's so trusting; it never occurs to her that Bob is an animal. A wild animal, he could snap her fingers at anytime.

"Well, Uther is a tyrant. Morgana is insane. Haven't chatted with Morgause in awhile. However, she should be around to kill us all, sooner or later. Gauis…. He's still raising his eyebrow , and making me clean the leech tank. Nasty little buggers. "

Merlin rubbed his chin and smiled at Gwen. 'Elyan is busy. Molding and crafting things. Oh…Oh… Gawain, he's causing soooo much trouble in Camelot. His favorite place is ," Merlin wiggled his dark eyes; "the tavern." Merlin twisted his lips as he swallowed a giggle. "He's always on time for training." Merlin rubbed his head. "Leon is tall. Tall, and always delivering tidbits from Uther. Spoke to Kilgharrah. He's cranky as ever, full of advice like a nagging hag. That's everyone."

Bob curled into a ball on Gwen's lap; she smiled sweetly at Merlin. "You haven't forgotten anyone? " Marlin shook his head. "No, not really… I thought I covered everyone," Merlin teased. He smacked a hand against his forehead. He smiled brightly "Arthur, he gives me chores. Have to muck the stables. Polish his armor. Chew his food, rub his feet."

Gwen gave Merlin a strange look. "You chew his food and rub his feet?"

Merlin wondered if Gwen was afraid that Arthur had strange habits that she didn't know about.

"Just kidding."

'Oh."

Merlin reached and grabbed Gwen's small hand. "He misses you, cranky as a bear, moody as weather, and picky as a cow. However, his hands are still able to write a chore list.

Gwen grinned sadly at Merlin. "You' re such a good friend to me, Merlin."

Gwen's sadness touched his heart; he knew exile was difficult for her.

"Gwen?"

"Yes."

"Arthur has a plan to marry you." Gwen's eyes widen in apprehension at his words. "He's going to have a great ball, and, you're going to come," Merlin muttered.

Gwen couldn't believe her ears; Arthur wanted her to return to Camelot, for a ball. He expected her to return to Camelot; where deranged Morgana resides in her fancy room. Or how would they explain her presence to Uther. What about Bob? Her baby dragon couldn't fly around Camelot.

"Is he mad?"

Merlin felt uncomfortable; he knew it was a crazy plan, dumber than most of his. Yet, he came to inform Gwen of Arthur's plan.

"Well, it's a masquerade Ball, you'll wear a mask. In fact, Uther said Arthur could marry anyone. He can marry you."

Gwen shook her head. Her eyes watered. "I can't… Merlin…I can't… go, back to Camelot."

Maybe, this was ill-advised.

Gwen wiped her face. "Merlin, sometimes, late at night, … when I'm asleep. I relive it."

'What?"

"What Morgana did to me. I feel my flesh burning. Screams in my ears, smoke clouding my nose, and a constant pain. I'm so afraid of her."

"I'll protect you."

"You didn't last time," Gwen whispered. "She was so sneaky with her attack."

Merlin knew that he failed Gwen. He thought she was okay. And, she's not. Her hair was long and curly. Her skin brown and glowing. She smiled and laughed. But, he didn't heal in the pain in her heart and mind. He didn't know if Gwen would ever recover.

"Stay here, with Bob. I'll explain to Arthur."

Gwen wiped her sad eyes. "He'll be angry."

"Isn't he always?"

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! Without the Pilgrims, I wouldn't have a week off from school. Yay, no students! Thanks to Great Britain! Mary goes to see Gwen, and the ball gets underway!


	19. Fairy Godmother

Bob sat with his brown eyes lowered in shame. His leathery wings touched Gwen's shiny floor. His little heart raced as he hid under the table. His rough lip poked out in despair. Mary's blue eyes looked around Gwen's small cottage. She couldn't believe that tiny baby dragon could create such mayhem. He was naughty, terribly naughty. She shook her head at a slimy eggs dripping from a window. Huge puddles of water. Dusty white flour heaps. Of course, a trail of little white dragon paws. Mary grabbed a licked clean bowl of custard.

"All this for a bowl of custard, Bob. " Mary twisted her lips. Her blue eyes glowed amber as she recited a few magical words. Bob clung to a table leg as a strong wind blew into Gwen's cottage. Strange little men wearing green clothing pounced on the table. Their tiny hands quickly cleaned the egg. They sopped up the puddles of water. Swiftly, they swept the floor. Within minutes, Gwen's cottage was back in perfect order.

Bob crept from under the table. He smiled happily. He until he felt a hand grab his spiky tail.

"Oh, no, my little friend," Mary drawled with a harsh look on her pretty face. "We need to have a small chat about your behavior."

Bob had always liked the little girl until now. She was scary. He wanted his mother. He knew it was wrong to steal food, and dirty the house. He was learning. He didn't want her strong arms surrounding his shaking body. He didn't like it when she dumped him on a cold wooden chair. Mother always placed a cushion for him in the chair.

"Look at me."

"Mean," Bob croaked,

"I can get meaner." Slowly, Bob raised his head. "You are a great magical being. It's beneath you to steal food and wreck Gwen's cottage. Behave yourself or else. You have a job to do."

Bob nodded meekly. The mean little girl was right. He would behave better.

"Now, to wait on Gwen."

Gwen smiled prettily when she spotted Bob chasing a ball of red yarn. Her sharp claws entangled in a heaping of string. A warm fire roaring in her hearth as Mary stirred a pot of stew. It smelled delicious and welcoming. Wait, Mary is cooking. It's dangerous. She might put herself on fire. Gwen rushed to her table and dropped her basket of apples.

"Guinevere, calm yourself. I'm no ordinary child."

Gwen gave Mary an odd look. Gwen chuckled. "I know you are not an ordinary child."

Mary eyed Gwen cautiously as she motioned Gwen to her table. Bob's little head pooped up and he sniffed a rich aroma floating around his home. His eyes begged Mary for a bowl of stew.

Mary shot Bob a stern look. "If you allow your mother to eat. Never thought Guinevere's first child would be a dragon," she uttered in confusion. "You are cute." Bob smiled at Mary, showing two rows of sharp baby teeth. "Until you smile, you're a bit frightening." Bob rolled on his back and looked at Mary and Gwen with upside down eyes. His wings flapping around him happily until he noticed a spider swing in the corner. His eyes widened as he attempted to hunt a meaty little snack.

"Bob," Mary reprimand harshly. "That spider might save your life one day. Don't eat a potential friend."

Bob covered his head with his leathery wings. Gwen leaned over. She noticed his wings started to develop red markings. That's odd; they weren't there a few days ago. I hope it doesn't hurt my poor darling.

"Gwen." Gwen looked intently at Mary. "You need to worry about your other darling, Arthur." Gwen flushed in embarrassment. "I… don't-…it's…I love Arthur…, I'm truly do, "Gwen stammered. Mary spooned meaty broth into her mouth. She motioned Gwen to eat her soup. Gwen tapped her bowl. Mary looked at her. "I'm not very queen like. I'm-… a servant. Jusssst, don't know. So afraid."

Mary placed a hand over Gwen's. Blue eyes meet brown ones. "He loves, with all of his heart. He deserves a small piece of happiness. A place to return to, when the world is dark and heavy. He needs your embrace."

Biting her kip, Gwen wiped a tear away. "I do love him."

Mary pushed her chair away. "Off to Camelot. Tomorrow, you and the baby will arrive in Camelot. You will stay with Gauis, he's an old friend."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes, a dear old friend."

"I don't have a dress, jewels, or shoes. "

"Little things. Do not worry. Forgive me for sending you to Merlin's dusty, junky, dirty room."

Gwen grinned. "How do you know about Merlin's room?'

"I know lots and lots about Camelot. I'm a fairy."

Gwen's eyes grew wide like saucers. "Makes sense. Why me? "

"One day, you will have a son name him Llacheu. His birth will deliver a bright age to Camelot. He will bring such joy. It will be worth for everything, which I lost."

"What did you lose?'

Mary sighed. 'It's late. Finish your dinner."

"Morgana, you're slipping. Meeting Morgause on Camelot's rampart is silly and foolish. I think you want to be caught. So, you don't like the wicked witch's knickers? Too dirty for your delicate fingertips," Alvarr taunted.

Morgana hated the mirror. He could look deep into her soul, and read her emotions. She found a heavy blanket and threw it over him. She had enough on his mutterings for one night.

Morgana waved her long fingers. Small fire warmed a cauldron of water. She dropped herbs into the boiling brew. She didn't know what to believe. Merlin was a sorcerer. He lived in Camelot, and never once, did he confide in her. Never once, did he say I'm magic too, Morgana. Never once did he say anything to help her pain. Yet, he saved Gwen. He saved Arthur. He even saved Uther. Yet, deserved nothing from him. I went to Ealdor to help his mother. What did I get it? Not even, I'm magic too, Morgana. Maybe, I would have seen another light. I didn't want to kill Gwen. Just make Uther aware of the relationship. I lost everything. I'm losing everything.

"Not too late to change," Alvarr grumbled.

"Shut up!"

Morgana smiled Morgause gave her enhancement for her darling friend, Merlin. Every time, he lied or used magic; his ears would grow. Morgana chuckled. Yes, small things.

"Dumb idea, Morgana."

"Shut up!"

Merlin wanted to squeal in joy when he found Gwen sleeping in his bed with Bob curled next to her. He hand resting on his rough little head. Merlin turned on his heel to inform Arthur.

"Where are you going, Emrys?"

Over his shoulder, Merlin spotted Mary rocking in a chair. Where did she come from?

Her eyes lowered into small slits. "Do not inform Arthur. It's a surprise."

Merlin cupped his dark head. "I' can't lie to Arthur."

Mary rolled her blue eyes. "Really, how long did it take you to reveal your magic to him?"

Merlin opened his mouth in indignation; he flushed, and closed his lips tightly.

'Exactly, "Mary muttered.

She reached into her pocket and removed a small black spider. It looked like a small black dot on her hand. "I saved you life, my dear friend. Now, you must weave the most glorious dress for dear Guinevere."

The little spider jumped from her hand, leaving a trail of silken web.

"Merlin, I need a bit of glass. Coal, and a few ribbons."

"I've done my chores."

"Move."

Merlin looked at the scary little girl. She seemed so like Arthur sprouting off chores.

"I don't have all night, Merlin."

"Okay," Merlin muttered as she shuffled towards his door.

"Feathers."

"They weren't on the list."

'They are now."

Of course, Morgana wasn't in her bed sleeping like the perfect ward that Uther believed her to be. What an idiot, the great Uther Pendragon. His utter devotion to Igraine. Yes, if he understood the concept of devotion, loyalty, or just basic love Mary thought bitterly. Morgana's chamber was quite lovely. Silken drapes, heavy wool wall coverings, a vanity with a box of jewels. Yet, it was so deathly cold and empty. No wonder, she turned to the dark side.

Mary walked to the mirror. She pulled the heavy blanket form the wall. The woolen cloth slipped from her fingers ad it fell into a great heap. Mary leaned into the mirror. He small hand tapped hard.

"Wake up, Alvarr. You slick, sick piece of reflecting glass. Wake up before I shatter you," Mary gritted through her teeth.

"Mary, Mary, so contrary," Alvarr uttered. "What took so long?"

"I was delayed by something flat, reflecting, and annoying. Why did you interfere with destiny? You broke the rules."

Alvarr laughed bitterly. "I broke the rules? You should talk, Mary. But, that's not your name."

"I have a rock in my pocket. It wants to meet you."

"So, violent. I helped destiny. What's your excuse?'

"I have an interest."

'Really?"

"Yes,"

"I grow tired of this, show yourself. Meet me as a woman. A child, really… I hate children. They leave smudges on me. One day, I'll get out of here. Then, I play a tune and lead the filthy beasts away. Children, disgusting, dear. Let's play as adults."

Mary stepped back. She arched a blonde eyebrow at Alvarr. A blue cloud enveloped her as Alvarr smiled slightly.

"Igraine, how are you?"

Alvarr was amazed by her glorious beauty. He understood Uther's love, no obsession for her. Her soft blonde curls hung down her shoulders ducted with pearls. Her pink lips grimaced when she looked at him. Her blue eyes held a hint of malice. A soft pink silk dress draped her slender form.

"You can't interfere with his life. You know the rules."

Igraine wasn't supposed to die, so very young. Arthur's birth was an expected joy. Yet, the universe took a life for a life. The powers never explained that she would be given a new life. A life of being a fairy godmother. Helping young girls escape coldness and harshness. She would help Guinevere. Her grandson would be born. She would twinkle on him from the stars. She would kiss his chubby cheeks as a butterfly. He son would finally understand a mother's love through Guinevere.

"Look, I don't have time. Do you want out of the mirror?"

"Of course."

"Don't allow Morgana to reveal Gwen at the ball."

"Oh, you'll release me?"

Igraine sighed, "Yes."

'Fine."

Alvarr watched Igraine walk away. "He does love you."

"I love flowers, but my fingers can crush them."

"Touché."

A/n: Up next: Gwenrella, Merlinicco, and Gwenlina! Won't update until next week. Going away and my eye is killing me!


	20. Shoe shopping

Mary's blue eyes shone with pleasure. Martha, her favorite spider friend, laid in her small delicate palm. "You did an amazing job, my eight legged friend." Martha jumped from her hand and dangled from her fingers.

Gwen's ball gown was utterly exquisite. A rich opal silk with lace overlay along the sleeves and bodice. The dress' sleeves were ¾ lengths along. It glimmered a different color depending on the angle of a person's eye or a soft flicker of candlelight. A small slivery feathery mask waited on Merlin's dresser for Gwen to adorn in a few short hours.

Mary smiled softly. "Come along, Martha. Our work is not done."

Mary skipped down Camelot's halls. Nobles' haughty eyes gazed over her scornfully. Mary stuck her tongue at them. "Well, Martha, nothing has changed in over twenty years. However did I live here as Queen? They muttered hateful things behind my back." Mary skipped along to Morgana's room. Uther needed to do something about his guards. Anyone can walk around here. It's amazing; her poor Arthur wasn't kidnapped as a small baby. Anyone can walk in here.

Mary heard Uther's loud cranky obnoxious voice shouting orders to some poor fool. Her small blond head peered around a door. She watched Uther strolling around his throne room; barking orders; and scaring poor handmaidens. How did I ever love him? I forgave his hurtful indiscretion with Morgana's mother, Mary mused to herself.

Mary couldn't be Igraine in Camelot. She couldn't allow anyone to see her as Igraine except Arthur. As Mary, it didn't hurt so deeply in her heart. Mary's arms never longed to cradle Arthur as baby, or listen to his happy giggles. Mary was never married to a brutal monster that destroyed a race of people. Mary never had to accept the harshness of reality. Igraine would assure her child had everything to make him a great king, the greatest king of all time. His name would lie in legend.

She brushed a tear from her sad blue eyes. She gazed at Uther one last time as her shadow faded down the hallway. She felt exhausted by the time she reached Morgana's chamber.

"Well, Martha, Morgana wants my son's throne. She will never rule Camelot as long as I have magic."

Mary smiled at her small friend. "Yes, she's sleeping on her bed. No, she doesn't plan ahead. "

Mary raised Martha closer to her ear. "Yes, she is quite beautiful. Don't be swayed by it. Beauty is an illusion. Does anyone every notice the beauty of your web? No, they just see a pesky spider."

Mary walked closer to Morgana's slumbering form. "Yes, too many late nights, my dear."

Morgana resembled a sleeping angel. Her long dark hair resting on her slender shoulders. Her lips painted crimson against pale snow like skin. A small smirk on her beautiful face. "I want you to crawl into her mouth and tie her jaw shut."

Martha scooted on Mary's hand. "Don't look at me like that. It won't harm her. She won't be able to reveal Gwen. Off you go."

Martha slowly dropped into Morgana's sleeping mouth. She used her spinners to smooth silk along her strong white teeth.

Mary stood like a statue in the center of Morgana's chamber. Her ears perked as she listened to faint small steps around her. "Come out my little friends. She smiled at 30 pairs of green eyes hiding under Morgana's wardrobe. "Yes, it is scary here. I'll get the glass. You can make the finest pair of slippers ever."

Mary pasted a smile on her face as she walked towards Alvarr. She slammed a hand against the center of the mirror.

"Wake up, Al," she called happily.

"That was painful, you demented demon child. That's why I hate children. Messengers of evil hidden under the shell of innocence," Alvarr wailed.

"Please, be quiet."

Alvarr sniffled and whined. "Aren't you afraid of waking the witch?"

'No, her mouth is a little busy."

"That's what I mean you crazy demented child… woman… fairy… thingy… messing with people's lives."

Mary folded her hands across her chest. "Do you want out of the mirror?"

"Yes, why are you being nice?"

"I need magical glass."

"You will have a severe consequence for your actions."

"I already paid their price."

"They always have a price."

Mary grew weary of speaking with Alvarr. She held a sliver wand twisted with rose gold in her trembling hand. Her blue eyes glowed amber as she uttered a few magical words. She placed the tip of her wand on Alvarr. Her blonde hair blew in a strong wind. Splinters of glass bounced around Morgana's room. One small splinter of clear glass dropped Morgana's window and landed on a cold cement balcony.

Mary cocked an eyebrow at the handsome man with deep brown eyes and dark blonde hair. Alvarr shook his arms as warmth crept into his broken body.

"Igraine-"

"My name is Mary. Igraine Pendragon died a very long time ago."

"Fine, Mary, Mary, so contrary, thank you."

"Do something good with your new life."

Alvarr smiled wickedly as his body evaporated into a fine mist. "I will always be at our beck and call, milady."

Mary nodded as Alvarr floated from her sight. Her small finger touched the broken mirror and slowly a new pane of glass formed. "Yes, keep watch over Morgana."

Mary used her silken slipper to brush the shiny shards of glass towards the wardrobe. "Use the glass, my friends. Craft Gwen's magical glass slippers. Be careful with your fingers. Don't let a piece pierce your skin. It will turn your heart as cold as stone." Tiny hands reached out and grabbed pieces of sharp glass.

A/N: the ball, some romance, finally, Gwenrella, and Merlin's ear grow like Dumbo! Mary is beginning to remind of the scary little girl that lives around the corner from me. She walks her iguana. My dog is name Jake. Her iguana is named Jake. She always on my side of the complex. "


	21. The ball

Mary viewed Gwen with critical eyes. She marveled at Gwen's gentle beauty in her shimmery garments. Gwen reminded her of the goddess of the Moon, Selene, if she went for a walk among mere mortals. Her curly locks were brushed and twisted with Moonstone. Mary's petite friends applied crushed rose petals to her lips and cheeks. A scoop bodice exposed a hint of her bosom; the silky material encircled her waist and flowed into a soft shimmering ball gown. Lace decorated her hems and sleeves. Her magical glass slippers sparkled when she walked. Gwen twisted a feather mask in her hand.

"What's missing," Mary wondered aloud. "You look as beautiful as a swan princess." Mary trapped a finger on her small chin. "But, something is missing."

"Her neck is too bare," Merlin muttered. "She needs something around her neck.

Mary clapped her hands. "Yes, of course."

Quickly, Mary skipped to Merlin's sooty chimney. Her small hands gathered a scoop of ashes. Her blue eyes glowed amber as her small mouth moved. Light flickered from in her tightly closed palms. Her fingers opened to reveal a large diamond attached to a silver chain. Mary tossed it at Merlin, "Place it around her neck."

Merlin smiled at his faithful friend. Gwen's fingers touched the diamond. It felt cool and hard under her touch. She dared not look into a mirror. She couldn't believe that she was draped in such finery. Gwen gasped when Merlin tied her mask behind her ears. "We have to be careful, Gwen."

"As Queen of Camelot, you will learn to dress as the perfect Queen. You have natural grace. Don't be fearful," Mary encouraged. "Now, walk down stairs and wait for me. You need a governess."

Merlin led Gwen to his bedroom. Carefully, he guided her down the stairs. The door clicked shut. Mary twisted her head as her small body shook. Her limbs began to elongated, gray streaking her hair, a few wrinkles touched her eyes.

Morgana attempted to move her jaw. Her eyelids fluttered like bird wings. She stuck a finger into her mouth. Her fingertip traced a rough material binding her teeth. Her pretty face grimaced in horror. Her hands shook. She stomped towards her magical mirror. She banged roughly. She jumped back when she was greeted by a little girl with dark hair and deep brown eyes.

"I'm the new occupant of the mirror. Don't knock so hard. Listen up, witch, I'll free your teeth after ball. You're going to go, and play nice. Let Arthur have his night, or I'll make your dream world a nightmare."

Morgana stared at horror at the beautiful young girl.

"My name is Core. Remember, my warning. Or things will be difficult for you. I'm not afraid of your big bad sister. Let her come and huff and puff. She won't blow me down or cause a crack."

Morgana realized that her new mirror didn't regard hr with magical disdain, or a bit of sympathy. How did someone change her magic? Merlin was afraid to come near her room. What other resident of Camelot dealt with magic.

"Get dress, and play the perfect lady at the ball. You made a fatal mistake when you crossed a young girl," Core replied darkly.

Gwen hoped Bob would remain sleeping on Merlin's bed. She cleaned his room. She hid everything that might be tempting to the baby Dragon. She threw away scraps of food or anything sweet to arouse his interest. She rolled her eyes. Please behave, Bob.

Gwen clutched Mary's hand tightly when she spotted Arthur sitting on his throne. His golden head resting on his poor. His fingers wrapped around a golden goblet of wine. A bored expression marring his handsome face. Mary patted Gwen's hand. "Be brave."

Mary guided Gwen around dancing women. She shot dilly princess, rude noble women a scathing look. She noticed Merlin whispering in Arthur's ear. The young prince sat up and smiled as Gwen approached.

Mary stopped when she felt a heavy hand on her forearm. She raised her eyes to look deeply into Uther Pendragon's eyes. She ignored a confusing wave of revulsion and love as stared deeply into Uther's eyes. His warm lips brushed he soft hand.

Mary smiled gently. This is where I went wrong last time.

"Have we met before, milady."

Mary curtseyed before the King of Camelot. "I think not, milord. I travel from a land far, far away."

Uther's blue eyes lingered over Mary's face. "Your eyes are so hauntingly blue. I've seen your face before."

"Maybe in a dream, milord. Mary gushed."

"Your name?'

"Maid Marion of Woodshed. My ward, Robin of Menmerry. Thank you for your hospitality. But. Alas, I must remain with my ward." Mary tugged her hand from Uther's claps. She ushered Gwen through the crowds.

Mary shook her head. She didn't expect her foolish husband to recognize her. Goodness, he isn't a complete idiot, almost.

Gwen's hands shook from their brief encounter with Uther. She breathed deeply to calm her frazzled nerves. Her heart beat rapidly as she slowly approached Arthur's throne. His blonde hair gleam against a red velvet tunic and overcoat. His strong leys enclosed in soft brown material. A slight grin rested on his soft lips.

Gwen licked her lips when she felt Merlin and Gawain's smiling eyes. She lowered in her body in a deep curtseyed. Her brown eyes memorized the tiles.

"Milord, Mary began,"I present my ward, Robin."

Merlin wondered how Mary could lie so easily to everyone. The deceptive words just tumbled out of her words. Bouncing around like raindrops during a spring show. Arthur rose from his throne, a gentle smile on his face, the smiled that reserved only for Gwen adorned his face.

"Welcome to Camelot, Robin, Arthur drawled softly. His large hand lifted Gwen's trembling body. His blue eyes twinkled as he smiled loving. "Sweet, soft, fragile like bird. Would you care to dance?" Gwen's dark head bobbed. Arthur slowly led Gwen to the dance floor. His fingers tendering caressing her hand. Her dark eyes darted around as people watched in a strange combination of curiosity, jealousy, and awe.

Arthur placed a warm hand on her tiny waist. Her fingers entwined with her as he slowly glided her around the floor. Gwen was aware of the melody as his strong arms swept around the ballroom. Arthur lowered his head, whispering," I love you, Guinevere."

"I love you, Arthur," Gwen murmured into his chest.

Igraine closed her eyes as they glistened with tears. Destiny cannot be altered. She'll make him happy. Gawain smiled at his friends as they swirled around the ballroom. His brown eyes watched Uther's pensive face. Gauis eyed Uther wearily as the young couple danced lost in their thoughts. Gauis shook his head; he hoped Uther had pleasant thoughts in his twisted mind. Elyan watched his sister carefully as he held his breath. Her happy smiled soothed his weary heart.

Uther's tired eyes and mind drifted back, he visualized twisting and turning Igraine around. He soft hand on his shoulder. Her blonde hair tightly bound. Gaiety in her deep blue eyes. That's it, Igraine, that woman is Igraine.

Gauis watched Uther's eyes frantically searching the crowd. Uther's large body followed a slender blonde room as she left the ball room. What is going on?

Morgana sat like a porcelain doll in her chair next to Uther's throne. She smiled politely at people. Her pretty hands waved away her court. Her tired eyes watched Arthur and Gwen dancing; so lost in their own world. She swallowed a pang of jealously. I don't want love; I need magic and freedom. Freedom to be me.

Gwen snuggled deeper in Arthur's arm as they stared at a dark sky with twinkling lights. Moonlight caressed their faces. Arthur caught Gwen's hand and pint to a large twinkling stars.

"When, we are a part look to that star. It's our star, Guinevere. It will always lead you back to me. Our bright shining star."Gwen raised her head to brush Arthur's lips. His thumb wiped away a stray tear.

Uther trailed behind Igraine as she marched to Camelot's ramparts. His eyes watched in amazement as her wrinkles faded; hair blonde; and her dressed faded to a vibrant gold. Her long blonde hair hung to gentle off her back in a golden wave. She stood like Aphrodite guarding his heart and world. He caught his breath.

"Stay, where you are, Uther Pendragon."

Uther's step backed form the malice in her voice. He raised his hand to deflect the harshness of her words. "How?"

Igraine regarded him with mournful blue eyes. "Your agreement gave me to magic. I am bound to magic."

Uther's chest burst in pain. "No-"

"Yes, I travel around protecting people from you," Igraine spat.

A tear left Uther's cold eyes. "You're a creature of magic. You are here to trick me."

Igraine's beautiful ace twisted in pain. "I am your wife, Uther Pendragon. The wife that you betrayed for Gorlois wife. The wife that lay in our cold bed with my empty womb as you took a lover!" Igraine's blue eyes blazed with fury.

"I-"

"The fruit of union lives in the castle, the Lady Morgana. I knew. Vivian roamed the castle with her swollen belly. I knew," Igraine cried in anguish. "I knew!"

"You are mista-"

"The truth hurts."

"That girl is magic."

"Leave her-"

"You're here to hurt Arthur."

Igraine smiled sadly at Uther, and stepped off the ramparts. Uther rushed to the side of the castle. He could spot her body on the ground. He didn't detect a glowing firefly gliding towards an open window.

"Guards, arrest the girl with Prince Arthur," Uther screamed.

Igraine landed on Merlin's shoulder. He tried to bat her away. She raised her small glowing body. She buzzed in his large ear. "Gwen is in danger. Protect her, I must leave. Go, now Merlin."

Igraine watched Merlin stumble into ladies of the court. She smiled when he knock a goblet of wine on Lady Clark. Igraine always found her fake. His large feet carried him rapidly to the balcony.

"Gwen, Arthur!" Merlin yelled breathlessly. "Gwen is in danger!"

Gwen's hid behind Arthur. He placed a hand on his sword handle. "What?"

"Is that really surprising, Arthur and Merlin,' Gwen stated calmly.

"Your father ordered the guards to arrest Gwen. He thinks she's a witch… or something. I don't know."

"I'm a witch again. Gee, Uther doesn't change his tune."

Merlin wrapped a hand around Gwen's wrist. Her foot slipped out of her glass slipper as she stumbled slightly. Fear marred her sweet face. He started to pull towards the entrance. Arthur placed a palm on his shoulder.

"No, Merlin, they will see you."

Gwen licked her lips. "Arthur…"

Arthur brushed his hands over his head. "Can you make her disappear?"

Merlin shook his head. "I haven't learned how yet."

Arthur shot Merlin a look of annoyance. "Hit the books, Merlin."

"Give me less chores."

"It's your job."

"I have two jobs, Arthur. You're lazy."

'What?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Merlin, Arthur, I'm going to die."

They blushed in shame. Merlin's blue eyes sparkled. "I have an idea. Stand back, Arthur."

Merlin took Gwen's hand; his eyes glowing amber. His body shook as he repeated a few magical words. He smiled when Gwen began to shrink before the, Arthur's mouth dropped in awe as his eyes brown knitted together. He stooped down and gently placed Gwen in the palm of his hand. He shook his blonde hair. Gwen stood with her hand on her hips, She stomped her feet on his palm harder. Her tiny arms moving erratically. Her body rigid with fury.

Merlin shrugged. "She won't be seen. Give her to me, Arthur."

"No, you will lose her."

"I need to change her back."

Reluctantly, Arthur allowed Merlin to swipe Gwen from his hand. Arthur exhaled deeply when Merlin dropped Gwen into his pocket.

"I'll meet you later."

"Yes, hurry Merlin. Get her to a safe place."

Arthur watched Merlin dash away with his hand resting on his back. Coldness seeped in his heart. His foot nudged Gwen's glass slipper. He reached down and carefully retrieved her slipper. He slipped it into his pocket. He closed his blue eyes and wished for Gwen' safety. He longed for Camelot where he could love Gwen openly. A place where he could claim her as his wife. A kingdom of glory, justice, and nobility. Arthur signed as he watched his subjects departing for their snug home. Did warm hugs and soft kisses wait for them?

Merlin's pocket held: buttons, herbs, biscuit crumbs, and a sticky substance. Gwen bounced around as Merlin jogged back to his room. Her stomach churned as she juggled to remain still. Her small hands grabbed the lining of his pocket. She closed her eyes and prayed for strengthen.

Gwen heard a door slam shut. She felt Merlin flopping into a chair. Long fingers snaked into his pocket and removed Gwen. He placed Gwen on a wooden table. Her hair flung around her head. She swayed slightly. Merlin gave her a sad look. Gwen climbed on his hand. She wrapped her arms around her legs.

Bob smiled his mother. He flew down the stairs. He searched endlessly, whining because he couldn't spot his other. His large eyes sad. He cocked his head to one side and stared at the small figure resting on Merlin's palm.

The table shook when Bob crashed into it. A scary smile curved his scaly face, Happiness gleamed in his eyes. His rough tongue licked Gwen's body in glee.

A/N: Home sick again. You have to love children! Does anyone remember the shard of glass, and Merlin's ears begin to grow. Persephone was referred to as Core until Hades kidnapped her. Persephone became a dark queen after she was kidnapped. Just like poor Morgana!


	22. Gwenlina

Merlin poured hot water into a chipped tea mug. He dropped a few drops of soap into the water. He stirred the water until foamy bubbles appear. He laid a small piece of cloth on the handle. He placed a toothbrush in the water. Silently, he laid out a miniature doll dress, underclothes, and shoes.

"Gwen, your bath is ready," Merlin called. She was way easier than Arthur. Her voice was still too low to understand. However, his fingers contained several bruises from kicks and scratches. Mini Gwen was quite the Hellraiser. She moaned; and stomped her feet at Merlin.

Merlin promised to discover a spell to break the enchantment. Actually, Merlin couldn't remember what words that he used to shrink Gwen. He was so nervous. He just wanted to save her.

Merlin laughed at Bob, who laid on his back with his feet in the air. His sticky tongue touched the floor. Bob loved his Mini Mother because he was able to knock over things; steal food; and cause mayhem in Gauis and Merlin's apartment. He was so naughty. Merlin couldn't control Bob, dragonlord or not. Bob was controlled by Gwen, and the little dragon was loopy without a full sized mother.

Merlin waved his hands in frustration. Forget Bob. Arthur was loopy with Mini Gwen. He gave him dark looks, and muttered threats. Elyan viewed him with sad eyes. Gawain, faithful, loyal Gawain said,"It will work out."

Merlin spotted Gwen out of the corner of his eye. He pulled from Bob from the air as he ate a piece of sausage. He walked to look over the town, so Gwen could bathe in private.

Gwen felt guilty as she watched Merlin stomp towards the window. He was a good friend, and he didn't deserve her anger. Yes, she wasn't bigger than thumb. He dressed her in doll clothing. Yet, she bathed twice a day. Merlin fed her delicious food. She guessed that he stole part of Arthur's meals. Merlin brushed her hair daily. He actually tried to braid her hair.

Merlin put his hand on the table, and he allowed Gwen to walk up his arm until she reached his shoulder. She clung to his ears and spun around. Gwen was helpful to Merlin. Gwen went everywhere with Merlin tucked away in his pocket. She would perch on his shoulder and give Arthur disapproving looks when he yelled at or bullied Merlin. Her beloved Prince would fluster or blush when tiny Gwen shook a barely visible finger.

Gwen climbed into her teacup bath. It smelled like roses. Things could be worse.

Gwen hung to the side of Merlin's pocket. She flicked biscuit crumbs out as he jogged to Arthur's chamber. Merlin liked having Mini Gwen around his chamber. He couldn't understand her squeaking, but she made sure that he was on time.

Gwen smiled when Merlin rushed into Arthur's chamber. She learned over the last few days that Merlin never knocked. He just walked into Arthur's chamber. He was usually breathless. Arthur stood in his sleeping pants. His blonde hair mussed from a deep sleep. His bare feet slapped against a cold stone floor. Gwen blushed, and hid deep into Merlin's pocket. She couldn't see Arthur in such a manner. Gwen snuck under a wrinkled handkerchief. She listened to Merlin pouring water for Arthur's bath. Gwen's brown eyes widened. We can't stay for this. Oh, my dear!

Arthur realized something was terribly wrong with Guinevere, besides, the obvious that she was smaller than his hand. He sliced a piece of apple into tiny pieces and pushed them to the edge of his late. Shyly, she walked over and grabbed a bit of apple bites. His blue eyes watched her nibble on sliced apple. He liked having Mini Guinevere around. She could stay in Camelot. He could see her daily. She wasn't babying that dragon. If Lancelot ever returned, he would just stick Guinevere into his pocket.

He laid his palm on the table. Gwen smiled as him as she climbed on his hand. He raised his hand until she was eye level. His thumb stroked her dark hair softly. Gwen kissed his thumb. Arthur leaned back into his chair. He placed Gwen on his chest. She curled into a ball and fell asleep. Arthur closed his eyes for a few moments.

Morgana fumed over her nasty stringy mouth. She knew was to blame, Merlin. He was always meddling and interfering in her plans. She would teach him a thing or two. A long finger tapped a small cauldron on her table. Her eyes glowed amber as her mouth moved quickly. A small smiled curved her face. One drop would make his large ears grown whenever he sued magic. She would teach him a valuable less.

A/N: Dumbo Merlin! Igraine has to pay for using magic to help Arthur. We get a bit of the snow Queen. Let me know if I have missed any fairy tales. I need to do Snow White, Snow Princess, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, and Rapunzel. I've cove red Thumbelina, Cinderella, Little Red Riding hood, and a bit of Hansel and Gretel.


	23. A cold heart!

Merlin held his palm out at Arthur. His blue eyes stern. Arthur's mouth quivered in annoyance. He kissed the top of Gwen's head and dropped her Merlin's palm.

"Your father, Morgana, and mini Gwen in the same room. I think not," Merlin reasoned. "It's not safe.

Arthur scowled as he stomped towards the door. He gave Merlin one last dirty look as he moved to join his family for dinner.

Merlin looked at Gwen resting on his palm. He was quite sure that she shook her head in disbelief.

"I have to keep you safe."

Merlin dropped placing his chin on the table. Gwen hopped from his hand. She walked over and placed a hand on his nose.

"Gwen, I'm not a dog. Don't have to check me out that I'm safe," Merlin replied laughingly. "It's just a lot. Keeping the magic secret. Helping Arthur. Avoiding Morgana. Trying to make you back regular size."

Gwen looked at her friend with sad eyes. Poor Merlin he needed a nap, along one. She knew in her heart that Arthur would make things better in Camelot. Things wouldn't change until Uther and Morgana were gone. Gwen signed.

Being small wasn't too terrible. She just wanted to cup Arthur's face or give him a little kiss. Soon, she had faith in Merlin.

Merlin avoided Morgana's eyes. They were like a sea of despair. A storm waiting to consume you. He had much, too much on his mind to deal with her. He poured a goblet of wine for Uther. He stepped carefully around her.

Morgana smirked. Merlin avoids me. How cute. Too bad that he didn't do that a few years ago. I just need him to come over to me. I just need a moment to rub the ointment on his body. Just a moment to curse him. A moment for revenge. A moment to rid Camelot of his annoying presence. Morgan pushed her fork from the table. Clanging filled the chamber.

"Merlin, can you retrieve my fork, please," Morgan asked cheerfully.

Merlin knew that he could not refuse in front of Uther. His refusal would cause uproar. Merlin winced. He stopped by her chair. He felt her icy cold hands swiped his ear. A cold chill touched his spine. He moved away from her quickly.

Merlin felt weird. His ears were itchy. His shoulder shook as something hot burned in his body. He squirmed around. His large feet tapped. He ran a finger along his scarf.

Arthur stared at Merlin. Is he doing a jig? I trust him with Guinevere. Arthur twisted his lips at Merlin. His eyes willed him to sit still.

Uther gave Arthur's strange servant a curious look. Whatever was wrong with him? He's a strange littlie fellow.

"Arthur," Uther began," Whatever is wrong with your servant?"

Arthur frowned in displeasure. "I don't know, Father. Perhaps, he should return to his chamber."

Uther raised an eyebrow, and waved Merlin away. Merlin bounced out of the room. Scratching his eyes. Morgana swallowed a smirk.

Practice magic, my skinny friend. Let the ears grow, every time you use magic. Every time that you lie. You're ears will grow.

Morgause's hair gleamed in the moonlight. She smiled brightly as her younger sister.

"Sister," she exclaimed as she dashed forth. They embraced tightly. Morgana's eyes closed when Morgause caressed her cheek.

"I've cursed Merlin," Morgana explained. "His ears will grown everything that he lies or uses magic."

"Brilliant plan, Sister," Morgause cooed. She dropped Morgana's pale hand.

"Tomorrow, I arrive at the castle as a seamstress. I will present Uther with enchanted clothing. WE must show the people that Uther is insane."

"Yes, they will want a new ruler, a queen."

Morgause smiled secretly at her sister. "Yes, a new age of Camelot."

Merlin fed Bob. The little dragon was a terror, and he gave up trying to control him. He slept at the foot of Merlin's bed. He knocked over a bowl of vegetables; drank a bottle of honey; and crushed Gauis' herbs. Gwen walked around flinging her hands into the air. Merlin actually felt sorry for the baby dragon. He was going to have to deal with Gwen. It wasn't going to be pretty.

Merlin felt fine after last night. He thought Morgana had poisoned him yet, his skin seemed quite normal.

Merlin smiled as he left a food for Gwen. He had to go the Council Room. It was much too dangerous for Gwen.

Merlin's eyes widened when he spotted Morgana fawning over nothing in her hands. It appeared that she held fabric.

"Oh, Uther, its wonderful." Morgana spun around as her green eyes met Merlin's. A faint chill returned to his body. Merlin noticed a short fat woman with red hair rubbing her hands gleefully. He looked closely realizing that she had Morgause's brown eyes. Merlin breathed heavily. This was going to be bad. Where was Arthur?

"Yes, King Uther, wear my clothing, and become the most powerful king in Albion." Morgause realized that Uther was a corrupt, vain fool. Of course, he would commission new clothes. "Sire, you must parade through the streets."

Uther closed his eyes and dreamed of conquering Bayard, Odin, Alined, and the rest of the Kings of Albion. "Yes, make the clothing.

Morgana pranced past Merlin. She smiled seductively. "Anything wrong?' Merlin swallowed. "No, Morgana, everything is just perfect." Her eyes looked at his eras when he lied. She smirked when they grew an inch.

Merlin winced in discomfort. His ear felt tingly like someone pulled them. He just needed to find Arthur.

Why did Morgana want to meet him on the balcony overlooking Camelot? She didn't ever appear. What was she up to? Arthur had loved Morgana like a sister. At one time, he thought he might be in love with her. It turned his stomach. He thought of marrying his sister. His father's awful lie. He knew that Morgana couldn't be trusted. He need to tread carefully around the witch.

Arthur placed his hands on a cement railing. He winced in pain. He noticed a small cut bleeding. He wiped away red blood.

"Damn," he muttered. He smiled at thought of seeing Gwen. Happily, he walked to Gauis' apartment.

The tiny shard of magic mirror flowed through Arthur's warm blood. It rushed along his left arm, quickly reaching Arthur's heart. It settled into a valve, and began coating his heart in cold, hateful ice.

Gwen kissed Arthur's injury. Her soft touched melted the ice forming in his heart. Yet, the piece of mirror didn't move. Gwen curtseyed prettily as Arthur's blue eyes watched her delicate movements.

Gwen lowered her head in shame. He's so massive. So, very handsome. Here I am as little as a mouse. Standing, flirting with my future king; my heart full of love. Arthur rubbed her face gently, and departed with Gauis.

The ice began to reform as he moved away from Gwen's loving touch.

A/N: The Snow Queen is my favorite fairy tale. I gave you a warning to remember that tiny piece of glass from Morgana's mirror. Uther's new clothes will be completed before Christmas. My eye is killing me. Two more chapters of mini Gwen. This is going a bit dark for awhile. Fairy tales are dark. I almost passed out when I read the real version of Little Red Riding Hood (German). Yeah, Literature from children, what a class at VA Tech! I learned a lot about Lewis Carroll, Winnie the Pooh, and many others. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	24. Uther's new clothes

Morgana pushed Merlin hard into a stone wall. His blue eyes widened in shock. A seductive smile curved her beautiful face; green fire blazed in her eyes. Her fingers stroked his face. "Hello, Merlin," she purred in his ear."How are you?"

Merlins squirmed to get away from her tight embrace. "Off to see Arthur. The life of a servant."

Morgana licked her red lips. "You aren't just a servant, are you?'

Merlin blinked and grinned at Morgana. "I'm just a servant." He winced when his ears pooped. Something rang loudly in his skull.. Morgana smirked when she saw his ear widening. "So, you aren't a wizard.

"No," Merlin denied. "His ears grew bigger.

Morgana released the trembling boy. He dashed quickly away from her. His hands cradling his head.

Morgan arched a dark brow. "Yes, Merlin, you' re a liar and a wizard." Morgana's feet drifted towards her chamber. Her beautiful face twisted in fear, disgust ,and loathing. Never, once did you reveal your secret to me. You could have said something Merlin. You aren't a freak of Nature, Morgana. Magic isn't evil, Morgana. You said nothing. You deserve my wrath.

Arthur stared at Merlin with a confused look as his blue eyes roamed over his ears.

"What happened to your head, Merlin? It's like you attached saucers to your ears. You look like a raccoon or a demented mouse! What in the hell have you done, Merlin," Arthur screamed. What if my father sees you," He exploded angrily. His muscular hands waving in distaste. "Do you ever think about anything? I can't trust you! What if my father sees Gwen!" Arthur control his rage. A dark feeling clouded his mind. He gritted his teeth to keep from slapping Merlin. His large frame shuddered with fury.

Merlin looked at Arthur with hurt and disappointment. "Arthur, I didn't do this. I don't know what's wrong." His head dropped in shame.

Arthur took a sip of wine. "Go find Gauis, and stay there until something happens to your ears. Something good! "

Merlin turned to face the door. "What should I say to Gwen?"

"Nothing, she can't answer me. " Arthur shrugged. "Be off with you."

Merlin looked at Arthur with new eyes. It was like returning to his early days in Camelot. Something was wrong.

Gwen sat on the top of a teacup, her legs crossed. What is wrong with his ears. They were huge like a bed sheets. Every time, Merlin said a spell they grew larger. Gwen's hands cupped her face. It's a spell. He's enchanted, but by who. Her shoulder sagged. Morgana and Morgause, gracious, they were tiresome.

Gwen jumped off her cup. She stamped her feet and waved her hands around. Merlin stared at her with confusion.

Oh, she's dancing to cheer me up. I need to think of something to cure my ears. This is horrible. Gaius' old eyes roamed over his books. He couldn't find anything about growing ears.

Out of the corner of her eye, Gwen spotted a black ink till. She exhaled and ran toward the container with all of her mighty. Her tiny shoulder knocked on the bottle. Black eyes spilt across the table. Gwen hopped in the ink. Her feet left tiny black markings. Using her foot. She began to draw: Enchantment, MORGANA.

Gaius rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with us. Of course, Morgana has done mischief. My Boy, you said she poured something on you."

Merlin closed his eyes as he tried to remember. :yes, during dinner. She rubbed something hot on my ear." Merlin grabbed a clothed and cleaned the table. He poured hot water into a cup and added soap. He grabbed a soft cloth. Tenderly, he scrubbed Gwen's mini feet.

"My first friend in Camelot, Gwen. That's you. I'll always have you. Even when Arthur is mean," Merlin sighed.

Gwen looked at Merlin in confusion. Is something wrong? Her eyes scanned in the direction of the door.

"He's not coming to say Good night."

Arthur's body quivered and shook though the night. The shard of glass spread ice over his heart. It drained him of love, compassion, and kindness. Bitterness seeped through his veins. Impatience, harshness, and fury coated his brain.. His hands clutched his sheets as his soul was encased in ice.

Arthur's blue eyes roamed over his nude boys. Morgause fluffed invisible material. She smirked under her disguise. "You look lovely, Sire," she cooed. "So, very regal." She dropped a cap of bright peacock feathers on his head. He turned to look at his body. A large smiled formed on his face.

"Harry," he yelled.

Uther's young servant popped his head around the dressing screen. His green eyes widened in amazement. "Yes, milord."

"Get the guards to line the streets. Everyone must see my new clothes. Clothes befitting Uther Pendragon. Clothes for an Emperor."

Harry' s mouth opened. "Yes, sire."

Arthur's hard blue eyes leaned over the ramparts as the people lined the streets of Camelot. Morgana stood impatiently at his right side. Her long sable hair blew in the wind. A jumble of words split from her lips.

"Shut up, Morgana, I don't want to listen to your ridiculous drabble. You live a life of luxury," Arthur reminded coldly.

"Arthur, I just observing that Uther makes us drop everything to please him."

Arthur turned to face his sister. Morgana surprised by the irritation marring his face. "My father, your king, controls this keep. We are at his mercy. Remember you place, Morgana. You are not a Pendragon. You are the king's ward, nothing more."

Arthur watched emotions play across his sister's face. Say, dear Morgana. Are you going to yell your right to the throne. Of Course not, you can't carry out a good plan. You did a bad job killing Gwen. You can't even kill Merlin. That idiot, he dare not show his face.

"Arthur.. I meant you… no, disrespect," Morgana smiled weakly. Her eyes darted around the ramparts.

"Just remembered your place, and role in Camelot, Sister. You are my sister, my adoptive, perfect sister," Arthur drawled.

Morgana stared intently at her younger brother. What was wrong with him? He seemed harsher than Uther. What changed him so?

Arthur leaned over as his nude Father pranced down the steps of Camelot. Arthur's face twisted in fury and repulsion. Uther waved his hands in glee. "

Uther stood in the center of the street prancing, and dancing in his unclothed glory. Mothers covered their children's eyes. Men blinked in embarrassment. His knights sued their cloaks to shield their eyes. Uther blew kisses to his subjects.

Merlin leaned over with Gwen carefully nestled in his large ears. Her heard her giggles when they spotted Gauis standing on Camelot's stone steps in a state of shock. Uther strolling nude through eh kingdom.

Merlin giggled. "Oh, my dear, Gwen. What is wrong here?"

Morgause smiled evilly as she slipped through he city's gates. Her eyes roamed loving over the keep. "One day, Camelot with belong to us," she promised as she walked to wards the woods. Her body slowly faded away.

Uther turned a corner. A group of children chased a ball. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Come children, play ball with your King. Do you like my new clothes?"

One small boy with red hair named Thomas moved forward. His green eyes lingered over Uther's pale white form. His lips trembled . His head cocked to the side.

"King Uther, you don't have on any clothes."

Uther shook his head. "You're a peasant. You can't see my finery."

Thomas shook his head. No, milord, you don't have on any clothes!," he insisted.

Uther stared at the boy. He placed a hand on his chest, and felt skin. He raced from the alley. He stopped in front of Gauis.

He looked at his trusted advisor. "Am I nude?"

Gauis closed his eyes. "Yes, Uther."

Leon and Gawain rushed to enclose the King in their red cloaks. Leon's eyes held compassion for his embarrassed king. Gawain lowered his eyes to hide his mirth.

Arthur wiped his eyes in dismay. He turned to face Morgana. "My father is a fool. A selfish foolish man; this shows that he isn't able to rule any longer," Arthur spat.

A glimmer of hope formed in Morgana. 'Really," she enquired with a smile.

"Yes, time for a new king."

A/N: Morgana and Morgause form a new plan. We're moving onto to Rapunzel.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	25. A seed is planted

Uther sat glumly in his throne; his mad blue eyes scanned over his council and knight. Gauis stood silently in a corner. He dare not say one word. Geoffrey stood trembling before Uther.

"Yes, milord," Geoffrey replied meekly."

Uther's head dropped in shame. " Make a proclamation that all residents of Camelot must be able to see their clothing before they appear in public." Gawain whimpered as tears filled his eyes. Uther shot him a dark look.

"And, you will not buy fabric from unknown traders."

"Yes, sire."

Morgana hid in the shadows. She watched Arthur and Merlin having a loud shouting match. Arthur's handsome face twisted with fury. A vein bulging in his neck; his face as red as cherry. Merlin stepped back and waved his hands.

"No, Arthur, I will not bring Gwen to your chamber."

"Why not," Arthur screamed. "I need to see her!"

"We need to hide her. Your father is on a hunt for magic. Sometimes, you're selfish. Think of the danger to Gwen."

"You're walking around with cape ears, you idiots," Arthur railed."

"No," Merlin said firmly

Morgana smirked. Merlin hides Gwen in Camelot. He won't allowed Arthur to see her. I can use this to my advantage. Stroke the flames of Arthur's jealousy. I can make him hate Merlin.

Morgana rapped loudly on Arthur's door.

"Enter," he commanded.

Arthur scowled. His feet resting on a shiny table; an apple bouncing in his large hand. He raised an eyebrow at Morgana. "What do you want, Morgana?" His dark blue eyes stared coldly at his sister. He didn't attempt to hide his distaste.

Morgana clasped her hands in front of her. "I just missed Gwen today… I wanted to be with someone would loved her," Morgana replied sadly. Her green eyes full of despair. She moved to sit in front of Arthur.

She reached for his hand. Arthur brushed away her seeking fingers. He flinched when he touched her. "Why ever would you miss Guinevere," Arthur inquire softly." I didn't see any sadness during my long, dark grieving period for her. I cannot recall your condolences, sister."

"I was distraught," Morgana lied.

"Really, I thought you didn't care.

"Such was so gentle, her soft hands tended to me, and she died so horribly, so painfully," Morgana whispered quietly. "A victim of such a horrible accident. You see, I thought Merlin would save her," Morgana admitted truthfully. "I thought he could put out the flames. I didn't think…uh, I never think, Arthur. I just do." Morgana dark head hung in shame.

"Thinking doesn't really work for you does it, Morgana?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at her tear stained face. She took Guinevere from him. He couldn't see her because Merlin controlled her actions. Merlin and Morgana were trying to keep them apart. "Why would Merlin save her?"

"They were such good friends. He was Gwen's first crush, or was it love? She blush and giggle in front of him. She would run little errands for Merlin."

"Did he care for her," Arthur inquired. A dark gleam in his eyes, jealous burning his heart. Arthur leaned forward. "Fair Morgana, did Merlin care for her?"

"I know not of another woman in Camelot that Merlin has loved like Gwen. I always thought that they would marry. I'm sure Merlin would keep her from everyone given a second chance."

"Indeed."

"He might steal her away. Hide her in the woods. Keep her from her beloved for his own purposes."

Arthur was unable to detected the mischief in Morgana's words. He could see nothing except Gwen's face; hear noting expect her sweet voice, and dream of holding her in his arms.

"Merlin and Gwen are not options."

"Of course, not, we were never see Gwen again. She's lost to us. I'm sure Merlin has bountiful memories to keep her memory alive.

"Get out, Morgana," Arthur growled.

Morgana swept from her chair; her dress rustling as she moved from his chamber. She left Arthur in his dark thoughts.

A/n: A little Othello. Why not!


	26. By the way, I can talk

Bob watched his Mother sleeping on Merlin's pillow. He allowed this to continue far too long. He was a spoiled selfish animal. He enjoyed mini Mother. She was the perfect size. She could ride his back as he flew around Gauis' apartment. His could give her perfect licks, and smile at her giggles and wrinkled nose. It was perfect. Kilgharrah kept echoing in his mind that he interfered with destiny. His Mother was destined to be queen of Albion. Merlin was his master, and as a dragon he must obey Merlin's commands. Merlin was a powerful wizard, but he wanted everything to be rosy. He didn't understand that things were messy except his room. I'm only 5 months old, and I understand that Mother is in great danger, which means Merlin is in danger. That's Merlin's fault. The witch needed to die. He had so many opportunities to kill her, but nothing.

Bob licked her mother as she slept. He smiled when she wriggled.

"_Stop playing with Guinevere, Bob,"_ Kilgharrah admonished

Bob hated the Great Dragon in his mind. He really liked the old guy. His voice lectured in his head. He need to act his age. At five months, Bob was like a ten year old child, but he had the mind of a forty old human. He manipulated much too well. He called him lazy. Always something to say. His love for Gwen made him act human, not dragon like

_You have a destiny with Merlin. I'm old, Bob. I will not stay out of your mind. I cannot fly to Camelot. You are as small as a beagle. People don't notice you , yet. Guinevere is not safe around the witch. Arthur is unreasonable with his love for Guinevere. They will suffer, Merlin and Guinevere. Do you want your Mother to suffer? Of course not, so go, child. The witch cursed Merlin with a spell. You knew that. At first, his big ears, it was amusing. Now, it is dangerous. That damn Alvarr, a small piece of his mirror is lodged in Arthur's heart. Only true love can crack its hold on Arthur."_

"Why is this my concern?"

"_BOB! Arthur loves Guinevere. The shard control his heart and mind. His mind sees Uther is an idiot. He knows that Uther needs to be replace, which is not a bad thing. His heart turns his love for Guinevere into a dark obsession. Both desires will drive him to darkness. A darkness that has never been seen by light. Everyone will suffer, especially your mother."_

Bob nodded. "I understand."

"_Tell Merlin to swim in the waters of Lake Avalon. It will wash away the spell. As the spell floats away, the enchantment will swirl with the water of Lake Avalon returning Gwen to her true size. A kiss from her lips will warm Arthur's heart. Blocking the power of the shard. It must be done."_

Bob flinched. "Okay, Okay, just be quiet." Bob 's wings fluttered as he moved in the direction of the steps.

"_This generation will kill me between you and Merlin. I'm watching, Bob."_

Merlin looked up when the table shook forcefully. Water split as Bob stared at him with annoyance.

Merlin cocked his head to the side. "Are you frowning?"

Bob sat up and Folded his arms across his chest. "I'm a bit annoyed with the Great Dragon! You're the greatest wizard ever. You can't solve your ear problem! You can't make mother full size. You don't see Arthur is enchanted. I'm tempted to put Mother in my mouth, and fly far far far away here," Bob ranted.

Gauis dropped a pot. He hurried to the table. His old eyes gazed shrewdly at the young dragon. Merlin grinned. "You can talk?"

Bob shrugged. "Yes, I can talk, "he mocked. "Watch the lips, they move, and sounds comes out, Merlin

"So, you hear my commands and understand them."

"Yes, I chose to ignore, but it grows hard as I age."

"Does Gwen know that you can talk?"

"Of course, not! Can you imagine that? How much trouble that I would be in, Merlin," Bob yelled. "I mean, I get punishments, but she would want explanation on why, I do the things that I do. I can hear her now: Bob, why did you eat the apple pie? Now, I give her soulful looks. She puts me in a corner, and later, she rubs my back while I snuggle on her lap. She'll want me to explain. Well, Mother, I wanted pie. I didn't want to wait for you to return. No, I wasn't hungry. I'm naughty and greedy. No back rubs for Bob!"

Merlin waved his hands. "Why are dragons manipulative?"

"Why haven't you killed the witch? Why are you foolish? How did you allow my mother to fall in love with him?'

Gauis shook his head as he walked away. He was much too old for this. He dealt with Kilgharrah as a young man. Merlin could deal with Bob.

"I can… I can't kill Morgana. I don't why. I'm still learning. Who knew about Arthur and Gwen?'

"_Tell him how to break the spell Bob," I commanded it._ Bob rolled his eyes. Out of my head.

"I know how to break both spells. Kilgharrah told me how."

Merlin placed both hands on the table. "Tell me."

"I want something first. The last time that I can eat one in leisure. I want a bowl of sugar."

"No."

Merlin dreaded the thought of Bob flying full speed around the chamber, knocking over things, breaking bottles, and creating a mess for him to clean. "No!"

"Enjoy your ears. I'm taking Mother away from this madness." Bob hopped to the edge of the table. He waited for his words to sink into Merlin's brain. He heard Merlin's chair scrapping the floor. A cabinet door creaked open. Bob smiled when he heard a clank on the table. He swung around. He smiled at Merlin. He noticed Merlin's large hand covering the sugar.

"Tell me, Bob. Be honest, or I will tell Gwen that you can speak English. And, I will tell her that you are aware of your actions. You will never refuse my commands." Bob was a bit surprised by the fire in Merlin's' eyes. He could see his greatness in his soul.

"Swim in Lake Avalon. The witch rubbed an enchantment on your ears. Everything that you lie or perform Magic. They grow. Swim with Mother in your pocket. The water and remnants of the witch's magic will fix my mother. "

"That's all."

"Yes."

Bob decided that Arthur's love for Mother was dangerous. He wasn't going to tell Merlin about the Arthur part. He just didn't like Arthur.

"_Bob! You don't have to like him! You're jealous and possessive, just like him. She will not abandoned you when she becomes Queen. Release your fears."_

White sugar stick to Bob's lips. His tongue coated with crystals. His eyes swirling in his head. His little paws shaking.

"Merlin,… laaa, laa. We must go in the morning… Arthur is cursed… Mother need to kiss. A…aaa. " He stuffed another pawful of sugar into his mouth. "or a dark… ness will befall Camelot. Bob grabbed the bowl and rolled on his back. Gleefully, he poured the remaining sugar in his mouth.

Gauis shook his head and retired for the evening. He would deal with the mess in the morning. Merlin gave Bob a frightful look as he ascended his stairs. Quietly, he opened his door. He smiled at sleeping Gwen. He grabbed a bag; he shoved Gwen's clothing into it. He shuddered when her heard Bob's giggles and items crashing to the floor.

Morgana watched Merlin sneaking from the Castle in the darkness of Dawn. "Why is he up? He almost caught me from returning from meeting with Morgause." Quickly, she dashed behind a tree. She noticed something grey flying beside him. "Is that a dragon?"

Silently, she followed behind them. She noticed Merlin took a path to lake Avalon.

Her lips curled. Her feet quickly returned her to Camelot. "Perhaps, Arthur should know where his servant went."


	27. Into the tower

Arthur was so handsome Morgana mused. Sunlight gleamed off his hair; his lips puckered in distaste as his body sprawled in a wooden chair. His sapphire eyes clouded with fury. Morgana twisted her lips; she swept into the Council Room in a blaze of opal fabric.

"Arthur, have you slept well?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at Morgana. _Another conversation of fake concern_. He didn't bother to hide his distaste. "Lovely." Morgana leaned over his chair; her finger tips brushed his silky blonde hair. "Last night, an owl screeched until almost dawn. Could you hear it?" Morgana shrugged. "I thought, maybe you sent Merlin to hunt the bird."

Morgana quivered from the venom in Arthur's eyes. "Merlin left Camelot?"

She pressed a hand on a hard shoulder. "Yes, I couldn't sleep. I went on a walk through town to calm my frazzled nerves. I spot wildflowers, and I… thought of Gwen. She loved wildflowers. It's so… hard to be without her, Arthur," Morgana stated flatly. "I stop to pick a few, a tribute, like having a bit of Gwen in your life. A challenge… everyday to be without her. Then, I saw Merlin dashing by. He looked like he headed towards Lake Avalon.

"Was he alone?"

Morgana tapped her chin, and blinked as she pretended to think about her morning. "Yes, all by himself, except his pockets seemed heavy. And-"

"What?"

"It looked like a dress sleeve hanging from his bag." Morgana wriggled her eyes. "Maybe, he has a ladylove. Always, thought it would be Gwen."

Arthur lowered his dark blue eyes. "Morgana, you are well aware that Gwen loved me, not Merlin," he drawled darkly. "Let's stop, changing the past. Her heart was mine."

Morgana wiped a finger across her eyes. "Of course, I just miss her."

Arthur ignored an impulse to wrap his hands around Morgana's slender throat. His fingers itched to see her life drifted from her green eyes. He could almost hear her begging for her life. Right before, she drew her last breath, Arthur would whisper, "You ripped Guinevere from my arms. Feel her pain."

Arthur smiled. He would wait to introduce chaos into Morgana's life. He would wait until she dropped her guard, and she would pay dearly for her crimes against Camelot and Guinevere.

Arthur rose from the table. A tight smile on his face. "Have a good day, Morgana."

She waited until he reached the door. "Where are you off to Arthur?"

"I'm going for a ride, alone."

Merlin stood before Lake Avalon; the sun felt hot on his back. He could feel Bob staring at him with annoyed eyes. He couldn't wait until Gwen realized her "baby" was downright awful. Gwen slept in his palm like a freshly picked rose. Gently, Merlin stroked his large thumb across her sleeping head. Merlin smiled at Gwen, sleep rushing from her body. Her little limbs pushing out as she blinked from the bright sunlight.

"Gwen, I need to swim in the lake. Do not be afraid. You have to go with me. Hold my ear, and take a deep breath."

Merlin thought Gwen nodded. He hoped she nodded. He placed her on his left shoulder. He flinched when her hands gripped his ear tightly. Slowly, he walked into Lake Avalon. The water felt cool on his aching feet. A sloshing sound filled the clearing; he noticed birds landing on leafy green tree limbs. His pants clung to his legs. He walked deeper into the lake, Freya's lake. He took a deep breath as he dropped into the water. He felt a tingle sensation dancing along his ears. He felt Gwen slipping away from him. His hand reached for her. His heart raced a she washed away. He swam for her until he felt a hand on his arm.

"Merlin, she's safe," Freya reassured. Merlin's heart cracked as he floated into Freya's arms. He brushed his lips across Freya's.

Gwen watched her hands growing in the blue water of Lake Avalon. She twirled around. Her body felt light and carefree. Gwen's eyes opened; she saw Merlin kissing a dark haired woman. "Swim, Gwen, swim to the top," Mary urged in her mind. Her feet fluttered until she reached the surface.

Bob's exhaled when he saw Mother emerged from the lake; dark hair covering her face. Loudly, she swam to shore. She crawled out of the lake. She dropped tiredly on a sandy river dune. Bob grabbed Merlin's pack, and flew into his mother's lap. Joy danced in his little heart. Gwen smiled at the baby dragon. "Hello, my darling, I've missed you."

Merlin swam to the other edge to allow Gwen a few moments of privacy. A wet hand wiped water from his eyes. He sat alone as he cried over everything. He cried for losing Freya. He cried as he remembered Gwen's accident. He cried for not being able to do anything to Morgana. He cried for the heavy burden of his life.

Bob snored as he slept in a tight scaly ball. His little wings flapping ever so often. Gwen pulled her wrap tightly across her shoulders. Dark curls hung across her shoulders; her eyes full of questions as she watched Merlin eating a piece of chicken. She noticed misery in his blue eyes. She recalled Merlin slipped into a deep melancholy after a strange beast attacked the Citadel. He wasn't himself for months. Well, something always seemed to attack the citadel.

"Merlin."

"Yes, Gwen."

"Who was the girl in the lake?'

Merlin lowered his eyes. "What-"

"I saw you kissing her in the lake. Who was she?"

Merlin moved his head around in small circles. "It's… hard to explain, Gwen." Tears dropped from his eyes. He bit his lips. "Freya, her name was Freya, she was cursed, she died, and I loved her."

Gwen threw her arms around Merlin's sobbing body. Her hands rubbed his back as he cried for Freya. Gwen murmured reassuring words as she listened to his mumbled monologue.

Arthur tied his horse to a tree. He ran his hand along his shiny mane; he poured cool water over his sweaty back. Arthur gently patted his horse. A magical sounded filled his ears. Whimsical laughter drew him to the lake_. Guinevere_

His feet broke twigs; his eyes screened the parameter as he cleared the area. His lips curled when he spotted them. Guinevere cradling Merlin's face in her hands. _Why is she touching him?_ Their foreheads touching with their eyes tightly shut. His heart pounded in his ears when he overheard Merlin discussing his love for his dark haired girl. Arthur's teeth gritted when he noticed Gwen's finger stroking Merlin's cheeks.

She always cupped my face. She stoked my cheeks. She whispered words of encouragement to me. Arthur exhaled. His eyes glazed with hate. He walked back to his horse, and galloped towards Camelot. The last of his kindness faded away.

"Gwen, you can't return to Camelot. It's much too dangerous for you." Merlin knew his words hurt Gwen. It was wrong to place Gwen in such isolation. What could he do? Gwen needed to live. Although, he missed her terribly; Gwen needed to hidden away from Camelot. The ball fiasco enlightened Merlin that Arthur's feelings for Gwen clouded his judgment. Merlin couldn't lose another loved one; kissing Freya ripped the bandage off his mending heart.

Gwen brushed a tear from her dark eyes. She wanted to argue with Merlin. Part of her wanted to reason with him; yet, deep inside she knew that Merlin was correct. Camelot was dangerous for her. Mini Gwen was not a fun time for her. Gwen sighed deeply.

"Where will I go?"

Merlin rubbed his chin. Ealdor is dangerous place for you. Cenred might return to visit the peasants. You seemed to draw the rough and tumble types, must be the curls"

"Merlin!"

His dancing blue eyes ease Gwen's soul. His chuckling reassured her that one day; maybe, she could have her happy ending. A servant will marry her handsome, charming prince. Gwen's heart descended into a bottomless despair, and her dream floated away from her delicate grasp.

"Laughter is good, Gwen."

He noticed Gwen cleaning the mess from their day at the Lake. If only, he could organize the disorder in Camelot. "Over the hill is a tower, legend has it that a king was obsessed with his daughter. He built a great tower to hide her from the world. A handsome prince listened to her melody. He fell instantly in love with her voice. He would come every day, Gwen. Just to speak, with her… his heart fill of devotion. Slowly, the princess fell deeply in love with the prince. "

"What happened? "

Merlin grimaced. "He murdered the prince…, and she threw herself from the tower," he muttered quietly.

"That's not happy!'

"Love is brutal, and sad, Gwen. Sometimes, you don't get a happy ending."

Gwen's chin trembled. "I know."

Arthur wasn't in the mood to listen to Leon's ramblings about the outer lands. Cenred's army attacked a scouting party. The knights of Camelot ran home to Uther like babes just off of Mother's milk. His father sat there, and listened as another man sought to steal his lands. Another man dare touch what belonged to a Pendragon. Uther wanted to offer a treaty. Arthur smiled, and he rose from his chair. His blue eyes watched as the council regarded him coolly.

"Father, perhaps, the time has come to stop appeasing and ignoring Cenred. Camelot has turned a blind eye to his aggression for far too long.. He tests the strength of Camelot."

Uther's eyes narrowed at his son. "Cenred has a massive army."

"We have to increase our forces. Sooner or alert, Cenred will not be appeased with a few raids. He attempted to conqueror Camelot. We must be ready for an attack. Our lands must be protected, at any cost."

"Arthur."

"No, Father, I will not allowed anyone except a Pendragon to rule Camelot. We must prepare."

Arthur met his father's gaze; Uther was stunned by the challenged issued by Arthur's eyes. Something in the pit of his stomach knotted.

"Perhaps, you have a point Arthur.'

Arthur grinned darkly. "Thank you, Father." _Things need to change in Camelot._

Morgana listened at the door. She realized that Arthur was different, almost cold. Perhaps, she should formulate a plan with her sister. Arthur could help them achieve their goal of ridding Camelot of Uther.

Gwen was thankful that Merlin used his magic to clean the dusty Castle. She leaned out of a window. Her curls blew in a cool wind. She didn't want to turn around. She could hear Bob meddling with something. _It better not be my little bit of sugar_. She waved goodbye to Merlin.

"How will you get up here, Merlin?'

"I have a magic spell, and it makes your hair grow. So, I can use it as a rope." Merlin grinned.

"Not funny." Gwen beamed at Merlin. "I miss our day like this."

"The old days, you and me. Well, me in the stocks… or fired, or hit, or… yelled at. You were always there."

The sadness in Gwen's eyes haunted Merlin. Gwen's drifting away from us. I can't touch her. I can feel her pain.

"I'll fly up or something. Be safe, Gwen."

"You too, Merlin. Give Arthur, my love."

"Of course."

Gwen watched Merlin dash into a thicket of large green tipped tress. Her constant companions, despair and loneliness, joined her. Gwen sank to the floor as tears wracked her small body. Bob crawled into her lap; his sticky tongue lapped her tears. Gwen leaned against a stone wall; her arms enfolded Bob tightly across her heart. She cried until she fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Fairy tales aren't happy until the end. The middle is dark and sad. Arthur ( legend and show) fell deeply in love with Guinevere, and never looked back. I just don't get why he had an affair too. Nobody ever mentions his adultery!


	28. Goodbye Love

Arthur listened to Merlin's footsteps as he raced up the stairs leading to Gauis' apartment. His fingers traced "GUINEVERE" in a fine coating of dust. His blue eyes harden with contempt as he remembered his desperate love for her, and her betrayal with Merlin. She loved him; it was always Merlin, not him. The inside of Arthur's mouth ached; his teeth gnawing on the tender flesh of his cheek.

Merlin was surprised to see Arthur sitting at Gauis' table; a fading sun streaked across his face. Merlin closed the door with a loud thump. He noticed Arthur didn't jump or acknowledge his presence. Merlin realized that Arthur was enraged by his stiff posture. His body frozen like ice.

Merlin dropped his bag on the floor as he sighed in exhaustion. "Gwen is safe. She's back to normal, full size."

Arthur's eyes stared at Merlin. "Where is she?"

The question was soft. Merlin detected the slight threat hidden in Arthur's words. Merlin met Arthur's heated gaze. "She's safe. I placed her in the Lovers' tower. When the time is right, Gwen will return to Camelot."

Arthur's fingers tapped a beat that matched Merlin's pounding heart. "What gave you the authority to place my Guinevere in a tower?'

"I thought about her safety, Arthur. Somebody had to think about her safety, Arthur," Merlin spat angrily."

"Oh, that' what you call it, Merlin. You're concerned about her safety… Guinevere is that important to you," Arthur inquired.

Merlin wiped his chin. "Gwen was my first friend in Camelot. She's special to me."

"Do you love her?'

"I love her as a friend. I'm not in love with Gwen. The real question, are you in love with her?"

Chairs crashed to the floor; tumblers rolled over the table when Arthur rushed from his chair and grabbed Merlin by his tunic. Arthur flung his friend into a stone wall. Merlin's back landed with a thud. Merlin's mind clouded with apprehension; he was shocked by Arthur's violence. Something was off, different, dark, and uncontrollable in Arthur. It just wasn't Gwen's absence.

"What did you say, Merlin," Arthur sneered.

Merlin's jaw set. "I asked if you truly love Gwen."

"How could you even ask," Arthur's hands tightened their grip on Merlin's tunic. "My heart belongs to her, 'Arthur roared. "She means everything to me."

"Why are you so careless with her?'

"I'm not." Arthur's face slowly colored. "I watch over her."

"Arthur," Merlin tried to reason," she was afraid to come here. She came here because she loved you. She turned into a min Gwen. She wasn't bigger than a rat. She's afraid. She's safe in the tower."

"You have no right to hide her from me… again. I need Guinevere."

Merlin's shoulders dropped. "We have to protect her."

Arthur banged Merlin against the wall. "I thought she was dead! Lost to me, forever… you, Gawain, Gauis, and Elyan lied to me… You caught her away. I was in so much pain. You watched my misery. Did you enjoy it?"

"No, Arthur. I did not enjoy your pain. She cried for you. I heard her sobbing as I walked away."

"I want to see her.

"No, right now, you sound like a desperate man. You'll scare her."

Arthur released Merlin; his large hands pulled at his hair. "You don't … understand... something is going on Merlin. I saw you with her, I wanted to kill you. Hot flashes of jealousy and hate; I need to see her."

"I lost the love of my life, Arthur. Trust me."

"You don't love her."

"No."

Arthur shrugged. 'Forgive me, Merlin."

"I understand."

Merlin watched Arthur depart his chamber. He knew something was deathly wrong with Arthur. He needed to find Gauis.

Morgause stood by Lake Avalon; her eyes closed tightly as she absorbed the magical energy of Avalon. Her inner powers were in conflict with each other. She decided to ignore the voices. She brightened when Morgana appeared before her. Her cold heart warmed when Morgana slipped her arms around her waist.

"How are you, Sister?"

Morgana grinned devilishly. She clasped Morgause's cold hands. "Camelot is different, Sister. Arthur challenged Uther, in front of the Council. I heard him yelling at Merlin."

Morgause stared a hauntingly bright full moon. "Is Arthur challenging Uther? Perhaps, the golden Prince will rid Camelot of Uther. Help him sister."

"Of course.

"Meet me here in a few days time."

"_Is it safe?"_

"Yes, I'll transform into an animal. Don't worry."

"Igraine," Hecate began," I'm sorry to keep you in this little glass prison. Your punishment is over, for now." Igraine's eyes glued to Arthur's erratic behavior. They forced her to watch her beloved child slow descend into madness. She didn't want to gaze upon the horror of Hecate's face.

Igraine watched Arthur's inner turmoil; she felt Hecate's cold black eyes, absorbing her emotions.

"Igraine, you cannot play favorites with your son."

Igraine rolled her eyes. "He's in pain. What's wrong with him?"

Hecate's dark laughter chilled Igraine's body. "A shard of Alvarr's mirror is lodged in Arthur's heart. A kiss of true love, can save him, melt it away."

Igraine exhaled. "What must I do to save my child?"

Hecate smiled. "Something quite easy."

'What?'

"Murder Uther Pendragon."

Igraine paled. "Why?"

"We want to chat with Uther. We grow impatient waiting on his death."

Igraine lowered her head. "How?'

"A knife in his heart."

"I well comply with your request."

A/N: Hecate is a Greek goddess of witchcraft. Big changes next chapter. Cenred comes for a visit! A bit of a little Mermaid!


	29. swan Lake

Morgause's silky blonde hair hung over Cenred's face. His fingers twisted in her golden hair. He inhaled deeply; she smelt like roses and lilies. Cenred's heart didn't carry love for Morgause. He enjoyed their light banter, and dark encounters under a beams of moonlight. Her lips brushed his hard cheek.

"What is the plan for Uther," she whispered as her hands gripped his shoulders. Cenred raised his dark eyes to stare deeply into Morgause's soul. He found nothing in her eyes. "You have such innocent eyes, wide open like a fawn before I shoot an arrow deep into their heart. Full of evil thoughts and deeds. "

"Nothing, innocent about me."

"Of course, not, my love!'

Cenred cupped her face; his thumb stroked her jaw. "I will slip a slow painful poison into Uther's goblet. Slowly, he will die, Arthur will become king, and Morgana will murder him. Camelot will belong to your sister."

The corners of Morgause's mouth twisted into a wry grin. "Success, King Cenred, and we shall dance until the wee hours of the night."

Cenred's laughter filled his chamber. "I prefer my dance to be fast."

"That's why you need to learn to wait. A gift for you, my dear friend, and Arthur's ladylove stays in the Lovers' Tower. She's yours for the taking."

Cenred grinned. "I can't get to her."

Morgause rolled her eyes. "I'll give you an enchantment to transport to the very top.

"I will not fail."

Morgana curled her fingers under her wooden chair. She hadn't expected a visit from Cenred. She almost fell out of her chair when his scout arrived breathless, and requesting an audience with Uther. Of Course, Uther received him. Uther with his arrogant ways, sat like an idiot listening to his rambling message.

Morgana hated to admit it, but Arthur was poised in his dealings with official matters. He didn't waver in resolve; his commit to Camelot flowed in his blood.

"Father, we must change our ways. Camelot needs knights!"

Uther pushed his eyebrows up with his fingers. "We'll request recruits from Noble families across Camelot."

Arthur placed his palms on the table. He ignored the dark urges that bade him to strike Uther for his snobbery and foolishness. "Father, we are out of time, Cenred comes here to examine our forces. We need knights! "

Uther folded his arms; his face frozen in angry mask. Uther had grown weary of Arthur, and his sudden need to challenge his authority. Arthur's desire to remolded Camelot was uncalled for. Camelot is a glorious place. "Our finest families will send knights."

Arthur shook his head. "We're out of time. Father, think about knighting commoners. Good men to lead Camelot to a new day."

"No."

"Father, Camelot will fall to Cenred."

"Not as long as I am king of Camelot. When you're king-"

"I'll never be king. Camelot will not last." Arthur shook his head in disgust. He closed his eyes, and Arthur stalked from the Council room. He ignored Uther calls of "Arthur." He ignored Merlin chasing after him. Arthur quickly made his way down a winding stairwell. He blinked under hot bright rays of sunlight. His fingers brushed soft red rose petals. He winced when a thorn caught his fingers.

"Mother, I'm here to speak with you." A tear dropped trickled his eyes. "I lost you, I don't… it's so hard. I want to slap Father… just tired of everything." Arthur closed his eyes as he attempted to calm the emotions flooding his mind.

"Arthur, are their pretty maids in Camelot to fluff my pillows?"Cenred's tongue traced his lips as his men laughed around him. "I like maids with soft brown skin.

Merlin swallowed a grasp. He saw a hint of anger displayed in Arthur's eyes. He knew Cenred made a sly reference to Gwen.

Arthur smiled. "I'm sure you can find a maid to your liking."

Cenred's dark eyes glinted with malice. "I'm searching for one with chocolate flowing curls."

Arthur's blue eyes iced over with burning hatred. He twisted his lip as he pretend to think of a maid to fit Cenred's description. Arthur frowned. "Yes, she died. She was never available for pillow fluffing." Arthur hated that Cenred knew of his love for Gwen. He hated that Cenred viewed her as nothing.

So, Arthur was still in love with his little maid Cenred thought. Its shame, he finally discovered a weakness in Arthur Pendragon. He knew everything about Uther Pendragon. Uther was a foolish old idiot. Camelot would be better without him. Uther didn't even realize that his son was in love with a servant. What would Arthur say when Cenred discovered his dead beauty?

Morgana sat at Uther's side; appearing to hang onto his every word. Devotion dancing in her eyes, yet, she despises Uther with a dark passion. Does Uther realize anything about his kingdom? His beloved ward conspired to overthrow her king with his help. Cenred drank deeply from his goblet of wine.

He watched a vein bulged in Arthur's face. The young prince had a weakness. It was good to know that Arthur was a fool in love for a servant girl.

Uther waved his hand in disgust. "Someone locate a maid to fluff, Cenred's pillows," Uther ordered jokingly. Arthur gave his father a murderous look. He stormed from the room. Merlin trailed behind Arthur; he cast Morgana a questioning look.

"Uther," Morgana called sweetly," Should we dance?"

Uther's eyes danced with joy when Morgana warmed his heart with her request. He rose when his throne, and offered Morgana his hand. Elegantly, with a swirl of red velvet, Morgana descended from her chair. Her cool hand warmed by Uther's embrace. He swung Morgana around the dance floor. Her green eyes sparkled.

For once, Uther looks at me with love. After everything, he looks at me with love. Her feet moved quickly in time with the music.

His dark eyes watched the guards around; he realized that everyone was mesmerized by Uther and Morgana. Cenred waited until Uther spun Morgan around in swirl of red. He leaned over and poured a golden mixture into Uther's goblet.

"Morgana, I really do love, my child. Your smile gives light to the darkness of my heart," Uther offered solemnly. "I wish things could have been different, perhaps, a different lifetime."

Morgana shot Uther a confused look. "Whatever do you mean, Uther," she inquired softly.

"I made poor choices, but I'm glad that you are here."

"I'm sure that you don't mean it.'

"Nothing that I wouldn't change for you."

Uther bowed to Morgana when the music stopped; Morgana's lips trembled when she saw love in Uther's eyes. Morgana lowered her eyes in shame. Uther walked back to his throne. His large hand wrapped around his goblet. "He raised it high above his head." To peace."

Cenred watched Uther drink deeply with satisfied smile.

Morgana sat on a tree stump. She barely heard Cenred and Morgause's happy gloats about invading Camelot. Her green eyes gazed at her unmarred white hands. Her hands seemed different, old and wrinkle. She caused so much hurt with her hands.

"Sister?'

Morgana lifted her head in acknowledgement. "Yes."

Morgause smiled wickedly. "Why do you not dance under the moon. Give praise to Hecate. Uther Pendragon will be dead soon.'

"Another plot to murder Uther?"

Morgause spun around in a circle; her laughter coated Morgana in shame. "No, Cenred poisoned Uther tonight."

Morgana closed her eyes. "What,' she whispered meekly. "Cenred poisoned Uther?'

"Yes,' Morgause muttered in glee. "Camelot will have a new king. Then, we can murder Arthur. You will be queen."

Uther was going to die. Cenred poisoned him. "When?"

Cenred brushed a heavy wave of hair from Morgana's face. "During your glorious dance, Morgana. Everyone looked at you in awe. Perfect, I thought you knew. I had to rouse Arthur's anger; so I asked about his servant girl"

Morgana shook her dark head. "I knew nothing."

Cenred smiled at Morgause. "My reward?'

She shrugged. A dance?'

Cenred shook his dark hair. "The enchantment."

Morgause's lip curled up. You do want everything that belongs to Arthur.

Merlin helped Arthur slid his arms into his brown leather jacket. "Arthur, maintain your composure, last night, Cenred baited you with Gwen. He wanted your anger"

Arthur rolled his eyes in disgust. "He spoke of Guinevere… like she was nothing. Just a maid, for his disposal. She's my future queen.'

Merlin grabbed Arthur's shoulders, and gave him a little shake. "Arthur… Uther will never allow you to marry a servant."

Arthur's sapphire eyes glowed with adoration and love. "I... will have no other… Guinevere will be my Queen. With or without my father's approval," Arthur spat defiantly.

Merlin closed his eyes as he prayed for strength. 'Is hunting really a good idea? Cenred is your foe."

Arthur twisted his lips. "It's father's idea."

"Well, don't shoot any mythical animals."

"Yes, I know. It was horrible the last time. I couldn't deal with rat stew, ever again."

"Arthur, control your rage."

"What rage?"

"Really."

Uther's sat on a rock, breathing heavily; his pupil dilated. "Go on without me," he called to Cenred and Arthur. A small formed on Cenred's face. Arthur offered his father a drink of water. "Drink this, Father."

Uther gulped the cold water; his eyes closed in pain.

"I just need a moment, Go protect our woods from Cenred. His eyes roam enviously over Camelot" Arthur gave his father one last look before walking after Cenred and his men. Arthur suppressed an urge to take his sword, and plunge it deep into Cenred's heart. Just end this nonsense; stop playing games with Cenred. Arthur's hand grabbed his sword handle. He could free Cenred's people from a selfish ruler. He would start a war. He could live with it. His filthy mouth would never utter a word about Guinevere. Arthur walked swiftly towards Cenred.

"Arthur," Merlin admonished loudly.

Arthur sheathed his sword, and pasted a fake smile unto his face.

It's was a glorious s day in Camelot, a hot sun, slight breeze, and a deep silence. Cenred's dark eyes scanned the wooden area. He was shocked that Camelot's game was active during the day. His hand gripped his brow as he moved through a thicket of trees. Arthur sauntered behind him, not interest in hunting Camelot's woodland animals. Arthur learned his lesson about hunting.

Cenred's eyes rose when he heard flapping. It seemed like a million birds flew overhead. Their numbers hid the sun's brilliant rays. Cenred drew back his bow; a sharp arrow zipped towards the birds. Loud squawking filled the air; loud pitiful wail assaulted Merlin's ears as he covered them. Soft white feather floated tot eh ground.

Arthur stopped to retrieve a handful of feathers. "These are white, like swan feathers."

"A bird is a bird," Cenred joked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin, go see if any birds were injured."

Merlin walked swiftly by Cenred and his men. His ears perked when he heard a soft moaning sound. Carefully, he pulled away leafy green leaves. His eyes opened in shocked; his mouth opening slightly. He dropped to his knees next to Morgause. Her hands covering her breast; deep red blood flowing under her hand. Her dark eyes filled with tears. Her mouth twisted into a small smirk.

"Did you do this?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, Cenred, he didn't know."

"Keep your pity, Merlin." Morgause coughed; her chest shaking. "He would have fired the arrow, anyway, had he known. She closed her eyes as pain whacked her body. "Tell, Morgana that I love her."

Merlins too abruptly. "No, I'll get her. "

Merlin rushed back to the hunting party. "I couldn't find anything." Arthur watched in amazement when Merlin dashed past him. His long legs rushing towards Camelot.

Morgana shot Merlin a hateful glance. His large body sweaty, red patches covering his face. A hand shook as he leaned against her door. "Morgana, come with me."

Morgana laughed bitterly. "Trying to kill me or expose me to Uther."

Merlin shook his head. "We were friends once, a long time ago. It's Morgause."

Morgana turned in her chair, a dark look covered her face. "What about Morgause?"

Merlin's shoulders dropped. We were...hunting. The sun hidden by dark birds. Morgana, Cenred shoot into the flock." Merlin closed his eyes. "His arrow struck Morgause, in her heart. She's dying. I'm here to take you to her."

Merlin closed his eyes not to see the look of anguish on Morgana's face.

Morgause smiled weakly at Morgana; her blood stained hand traced her cheeks bones. Her eyes fluttered as she coughed blood. Morgana's tears dropped on her face, and streamed down Morgause's pale face.

"This means… nothing. I'm with… always with you," Morgause sputtered. "Death… changes nothing."

Morgana wrapped her hand around Morgause's ice cold hands. "Don't talk," she cried. "I'll get Gauis. I'll heal you."

Morgause head shook slightly. "My time is near."

A heart wrenching wail erupted from Morgana's chest. "No... I can't be alone …not again."

"Love you, Morgana," Morgause whimpered as her final breath left her body.

"I love you, Morgause! No… she… no, I need you," Morgana wailed.

Morgana placed her dark head on Morgause's still body. Her hands tangled in Morgause's blonde hair. Her wails tore at Merlin's heart as he stood silently watching Morgause's misery.

A/N: It's a fairytale. It's supposed to have sad parts. Up next: Gwen breaks the spell. Uther and Igraine have a chat. Morgana avenges Morgause!


	30. Full circle

Morgana curled her arms around her cold knees as images of Morgause flashed in her cloudy mind. She could hear Morgause's devilish laughter ringing in her ears. Her eyes closed tightly when a fiery Morgause bounced in her mind. Morgause stirring a spell. Brown eyes narrowed as Morgause plotted against Uther. Now, she had nothing again. Numbness filled her heart; sadness reigned in her weakened body.

Her eyes followed Merlin's swift movements when his large feet cracked twigs. Merlin hurried away from Morgana. He offered a few words of sympathy. His face was set like stone. He built a wooden altar

"Why?"

Merlin offered Morgana a blank look. "why what?'

"Why are you being nice?"

Merlins shrugged. "I never wanted to see you suffer, Morgana. You chose a difficult path. And, I too, have lost someone special because of dark magic."

"A lecture."

"The truth. Morgana, you see your worst enemy, every time that you look in mirror. You need to control and destroy will be your downfall." Merlin offered Morgana a hand."It's time to say goodbye." Merlin laid Morgause's stiff cold body on a bed of brown wooden sticks.

Morgana touched her hand lightly. "Good bye, Sister."

Morgana and Merlin stood silently as bright red flames consumed Morgause's body. Heavy black smoke rose to touch a darken sky.

Gwen's feet walked softly on the cold stone floor. She waved her arms as she yawn tiredly. A few rays of sunlight crept along the walls. Her head titled when she heard voices engaged in a loud angry conversation. Fear formed in her stomach. She clasped her hands tightly in front of her.

She turned the corner to walk into her living area. Surprised filled her brown eyes." Kilgharrah?"

The Great Dragon lowered his head in greeting. "Good morning, Guinevere."

Gwen walked over and rubbed Bob's head. Her other hand patted Kilgharrah's rough nose.

"I thought I heard voices. I must be going daft."

Kilgharrah arched an eyebrow at Bob. Gwen's baby frowned, and shook his head defiantly." You do it, or I will, Bob," Kilgharrah ordered.

Gwen was utterly confused. "What's going, Bob? My little darling, you can't answer me. Or have you learned to speak? " Kilgharrah snorted as he sat in the window. His large head peeking into Gwen's living area.

Bob fluttered his wings. "Mother," Bob whined. "I've been a bad dragon."

Gwen stepped back. "Did you speak a complete sentence?'

Bob shrugged. "Mother, I can speak for awhile now. I'm sorry. I was jealous… of Arthur, and now I have been bad. A very bad dragon."

Gwen's mouth dropped open. Bob rushed over and wrapped his arms around Gwen's leg. His distressed tail knocked over tables and chairs. Her tears dampened her green gown." Gwen stroked his head." Whatever did you do, Bob?"

"I forget to tell Merlin and you that Arthur… has an evil piece of glass in his heart. He needs you to kiss him …to break the spell."

Gwen rolled her eyes. Again?"

Kilgharrah chuckled. "Kisses of true love are tiring, but quite effective. You don't seem shocked over Arthur's dire situation, Guinevere?"

Gwen smiled. "Arthur and Merlin always seem to find trouble. Gawain isn't much help," Gwen laughed."

"You are quite reasonable and wise, dear girl. Tonight, I'll fly you to Camelot, and in the morning, I'll return to the tower."

Gwen wrung her hands nervously. "You won't stay for me. A quick kiss, correct?"

"Young pen dragon, will not allow you to leave until morning. I'm not in the mood to play philosopher to Merlin or listened to the witch's mindless cries. I'm far too old for nonsense. Besides, I might eat Uther. Even though, he would be a nasty meal."

Gwen laughed when Kilgharrah shuddered in distaste.

"Mother?'

"Yes, Bob?'

"Are you angry?"

"No, my naughty little dragon, I knew you could speak. You talk in your sleep."

Bob's sharp little mouth dropped open. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you? A big chunk of my heart belongs to you. Nothing will ever change my love for you, not even Arthur."

"He's mean and grumpy."

"He grows on you."

"Like a rash?"

"No, Bob, your heart will soft toward Arthur."

Bob lowered his head in shame. His lips puckered. His eyes widened. He licked Gwen's leg. "Can I have honey for breakfast?'

"Served with bread?"

"No, just honey?"

"No."

"Sugar?"

"No."

"Maple syrup?"

"No."

Bob rubbed his head. "An apple?"

"Yes, apples and cheese."

Kilgharrah shook his head. "The breakfast of dragons. Excuse me; I'll go find something warm to nibble on.

Gwen pushed her hood to her shoulders. Her brown eyes roamed over Arthur's gleaming bare torso. Moonlight touched his silky blonde hair. His bed dipped her Gwen's sat next to him. Her hand lovingly traced his handsome features. Her thumb lightly touched his soft pink lips. Arthur's leg twitched under his light coverings.

"Goodness, I love you, Arthur Pendragon."

Gwen leaned over and brushed her lips across his mouth. Reluctantly, Gwen moved away from Arthur. He remained deep in his sleep. His body as still as a rock.

"It didn't work. Maybe, a kiss isn't enough."

Gwen eyed Arthur warily. "Maybe, he'll be better in the morning. I'll go visit with Merlin and Gauis." Gwen gave Arthur's cheek a quick peck. She raised her hood over her curly locks. She tiptoed towards Arthur's door. Her hand wrapped around the cool brass handle. Soft light from the hallways crept into Arthur chamber when Gwen opened the door slightly. She jumped when a large hand covered hers, and the door shut loudly. Her eyes closed when she felt his hands untying her cloak. Her cloak pooled around her feet.

"It's a high treason to sneak into my chamber."

Gwen smiled. "I thought I was always welcomed, milord."

Arthur kissed her jaw. "You are always welcomed. You aren't allowed to sneak out."

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"Well, you did, and you must deal with the consequences."

"I have nothing to offer."

"You have everything to offer, Guinevere mine"

Arthur pulled Gwen towards his bed. Gwen pulled in the other direction. "Arthur…"

Arthur laughed. "Just a few kisses, and a goodnights sleep."

Gwen smiled as she nodded in understanding.

Gwen sat on Arthur's bed as he removed her shoes. Her hands brushed his hair softly. Arthur pressed his hands on her knees and raised his large frame to tower Gwen. Gwen gasped in shock when Arthur captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He slowly pressed her down on his bed.

"Arthur, you promised," Gwen muttered breathlessly. "Just a few kisses."

"Just kisses, and sleep. I promise, Gwen. Pecks don't work in the middle of the night."

"Arthur-"

His lips covered Gwen's.

Igraine stood over Uther's sleeping body; her hand tightly clutching Hecate's s jeweled dagger. Her thin chest rose and fell. Shimmering tears covered her blue eyes. She licked her dry lips. Her feet carried her body to Uther's bed. Her arms rose over her head. Her eyes closed tightly. She inhaled deeply. Igraine moaned in anguish when the smell of death washed over her senses. The dagger clattered on the floor as Igraine sank to the floor in despair.

Her blonde hair moved lifelessly as her head hung. "Uther's dying?' Igraine shook her head in disbelief. "Why do I care? I came here to kill you… I would have, for Arthur," Igraine mumbled. Yet, I can't think of anything. Would I have offered you for Arthur like you did me? "Her eyes closed painfully. "You laid with Vivian and gave her a child. An insult and pain. You sent me to my death, and still, in the midst of my pain. I loved you… I still love you, and I hate hate you."

Igraine climbed onto Uther bed. She crawled to his side. She brushed her lips across Uther's warm forehead. "Just for tonight." Igraine snuggled next to Uther. He turned to his side, and gathered her close. She felt his breath, hot and moist of her neck.

Uther embraced Igraine tightly; her blonde hair covering his face. Uther's eyes popped open. His eyes wandered over Igraine's sleeping form. "Igraine?" He shut his eyes and enjoyed his dream. "I love you, Igraine. " A tear streamed her closed eyes.

A/N: Gwen's a mom; they know what we do! My nephew has Autism. He plays the food game with my mom. He names things until she says yes. Up next: Cenred pays a visit to Gwen. Morgana talks with Cenred, and the end!

PS. I don't know if this makes sense! I'm currently babysitting. Molly, the American Bulldog Terrier is on my shoulder (86 pounds) and whining for walk. I don't take her because she eats geckos. Yuck!


	31. Ever after

Morgana traced a faint summer dew coating her window. She wrote MORGAUSE with her fingertip. Her red lips opened slightly as she hummed a lullaby. Her green dilated eyes watched as Arthur pulled a small cloak covered figure from the castle.

"He's with Guinevere. He's the only one in love. Do Gauis and Merlin count? "She shook her dark head. "No, but they love each other. Everyone has someone except me."

Her red lips wriggled when she noticed Arthur lifting Gwen over large muddy puddles. "Are they laughing? Does her heart race? Let's see?'

Morgana closed her eyes and mumbled a few words. Her green eyes glowed amber.

Her wet bare feet a trailed Arthur and Gwen. Her ivory robe hung from her white shoulders; her long dark hair lifted in a cool morning breeze. Twigs scraped her ankles as she walked deeper into the forest. She could feel the magic of the dragon. Morgana giggled to herself. "Magic makes you quick. I could catch up. I with you, Arthur and Guinevere. You can't see me. I'm see you." Morgana peered around a tree. Her green eyes watched Arthur's hands twisting around Gwen's unruly locks as he kissed her deeply. Gwen's small hands rested on his broad shoulders; her small feet pressing into the soft ground.

Morgana listened to passionate declarations of love. Tears dropped from her eyes. "What does love mean? Besides, not being alone… wanted, someone wants you. Just you. A prince and a servant. A physician and his nephew, and two sisters. Love means everything until it's gone."

Arthur rapped on Morgana's doorway. "Morgana," he called. Arthur listened to humming. I'm not in the mood for Morgana to ruin my day. Arthur opened her door; his eyes widened when he stepped inside to her disorganized chamber. Gowns strewn across the floor, jewels hanging from furniture; her drapes torn from the windows. In the midst of chaos, Morgana danced in the center of her chamber holding a mirror as she smiled and cooed at her reflection. Her long dark hair spun around her slender body like a loom.

"Morgana?" What is wrong with her?

Her hair fell over her green eyes. Arthur noticed a feral, dangerous look in her green eyes.

'Arthur," Morgana breathed sadly. "I didn't hear you." Morgana reached a cool pale hand towards Arthur.

Arthur stepped back from her hand. "Father, wants you on the ramparts in one hour to bade farewell to Cenred."

Morgana smiled sadly. "Cenred won't fare well, Arthur."

"I'll see you there," Morgana." He walked away from his sister. He gave her one last look before he shut the door. Gauis needs to examine her.

Arthur stood with his hands resting on the ramparts; Uther by his side as they watched Cenred depart for his kingdom. Arthur was glad for Cenred to leave his homeland. He had grown weary of entertaining their enemy; as he lunged in their midst. Cenred ate their food, and drank their wine as he made plans to invade Camelot, their kingdom.

Arthur realized that Morgana didn't join them to bade Cenred good-bye. Uther ordered her presence on the ramparts. He was surprised Uther didn't send for Morgana.

Uther's cunning blue eyes watched his enemy depart. He felt rested from his dream of Igraine; like his life had a meaning.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Father."

"Have you loved?"

Arthur blinked. What? Has he loved? Arthur wanted to shout from the ramparts that he loved Guinevere, servant or not. Guinevere would be his queen; she would sit at his side. May, pity be on the side of the person that tried to separate them. Arthur controlled his emotions. A few misspoke words could cause Uther to hunt Guinevere. He couldn't trust himself. Arthur shook his blond head.

"No, Father, I have not loved," Arthur lied.

Uther shook his sadly. "Love is worth more than the kingdom. I see a kingdom without a queen. Only hard king; don't be me, Arthur. Learn to forgive."

Arthur watched Uther walk away. "What?"

Cenred smiled to himself as he approached the Lovers' Tower surrounded by flowing green grass and lush trees. "March on," he commanded his men. "I need some time." Cenred tied his horse to a tree. His dark eyes scanned the area; his hand touched his sword. He shook his head. "I thought I heard someone."

Morgana sucked on a strand of hair as she watched Cenred use Morgause' magical words to climb The Lovers Tower. "Time for our prize, Cenred. Time for Morgause to see you, one last time," Morgana wailed as she skipped towards the Tower.

Gwen's dark eyes widened with fear when Cenred climbed through her window. She threw a peach at his head. Cenred grabbed it from the air, and sunk his white teeth into the sweet flesh. Gwen stepped back apprehensively. "Such a sweet tender thing."

Bob stuck his head around the corner. His teeth bared. "I can't save, Mother." Bob leapt from his window and quickly soared towards Camelot. His flew flapped furiously as his heart raced in fear.

"Why are you here, milord," Gwen asked politely.

"I just wanted to say Hello, Gwen." Cenred waved a black leather glove. "To sample everything Camelot has to offer."

"This isn't Camelot."

"What have you offered Camelot, Gwen?"

"Nothing, except service."

"I would like service that you give Arthur pen dragon."

"You're not Arthur."

The corner of his mouth turned up. "Close enough.

Gwen ran towards the door. Cenred caught Gwen by her waist and threw her body into a wall.

She flinched when Cenred touched her face tenderly. A small cry on her lips as tears dropped to the floor.

"Cenred," Morgana called. "Always wanting what doesn't belong to you." Her eyes glowed amber; Cenred flew from Gwen. Morgana gave her a weak smile. A strong wind wrapped around Gwen and carried her into the next chamber. The door slammed shut loudly. The wind placed Gwen gently on her feet. Gwen raced back, and her fists pounded on the door. "Morgana, don't!" Gwen screamed. "Morgana, what are you doing. He has a weapon. Morgana," gen screamed.

Morgana ignored Gwen's cries as she smiled at Cenred a dark wild light in her green eyes. "You like to hunt, Cenred. Let's play the skinning part. That's what you do to animals after the hunt," Morgana reasoned over as he laid moaning in pain.

Gwen covered her ears as she heard someone shrieking in pain. Warm red blood seeped from under the door.

Merlin sat on a bench watching Gawain and Arthur sparring. He spotted something barreling through the air. His mouth dropped open when Bob floated into his sight.

"Merlin," Bob squeaked, "save Mother."

Bob plucked Arthur from the training area and departed in the sky.

Arthur looked around as he rose from the ground. His face twisted in anger when he realized that Gwen's blasted dragon held him in his mouth. Anger mingled in his blood. "Bob, why are you here? Why are you not with Gwen?"

Arthur's blue eyes widened. "Where's your mother," Arthur demanded. Arthur wrapped his arms around Bob's ankles as he clung to the young dragon. "Take me to Gwen."

Merlin rushed to Gawain. "Gwen must be in danger. Bob would never leave her side." Gawain nodded. Merlin and Gawain rushed towards the stables.

Gwen sat with her legs twisted around her. Her dress soaked from tears as she rocked slightly. The cries and pleas were awful. Morgana's wails of hate; calling Morgause's name; and demanding her back from Cenred was heartbreaking.

Gwen's eyes shut when she heard Morgana approaching. "Arthur, I love," she muttered sadly. I… never told, you."

Gwen watched Morgana entered her chamber. Her white dress streaked with red blood; her dark hair tangled around her head; and her blood stained hands reaching for Gwen. Morgana smiled weakly at Gwen. "It's better now."

Bob flung Arthur into the tower. Arthur landed on his knees, and jumped into a combat position. His hand removed his sword. He swallowed bile from the bloody sight in the living area. Disgust and fear marred his handsome features. He recognized Cenred's dark hair. Carefully, he stepped over Cenred's corpse. His feet carried him to the corridor. His ears perked when he heard a song. Fear danced along his spine; he recognized the tune, Morgana's lullaby.

Tears dropped from his eyes. His hand clutched his sword as he resolved himself to killing his sister. This could not be forgiven or ignored. He should have kept Guinevere with him. He should have told his father.

Arthur turned the door handle. His sword slipped from his gripped as he watched Guinevere brushing Morgana's tangled dark hair. His eyes watered when he spotted Morgana's blood soaked dress.

"Arthur," Morgana called. "I saved her for you, my little brother. I couldn't save Morgause. I saved Gwen. You should never be alone."

Gwen pressed a finger to her lips as she gently brushed Morgana's hair. Arthur took small steps towards Gwen and Morgana. Gwen shut her eyes when Arthur slid an arm around her waist.

Morgana's sad eyes looked at Arthur. "Don't be mad at me. I didn't poison Father. Cenred did… he's dying, Arthur. Uther is dying… he came here to hurt Gwen. I had to stop… him, he's so bad, Arthur. Love shouldn't be wasted.

Arthur walked to a water basin. He poured warm water into a bowl, and walked back to Gwen and Morgana. He dipped a cloth into the water, and took Morgana's hand. Gently, he wiped Cenred's blood from her fingertips.

"Morgana, I'm not mad. Just want you to be well."

Merlin and Gawain were horrified by Cenred's demise. Gawain wrapped his arms around Gwen, and held her tightly in his embrace. Gawain wrapped a blanket around Gwen's trembling shoulders. Merlin grabbed a bowl of sugar, and offered it to Bob. The young dragon sank to the floor, and licked the grainy mixture.

"Arthur, we need to fix this" Merlin asked cautiously.

"We can't fix this."Arthur looked at the carnage. "We take Gwen and Morgan, and leave this place. Burn, everything in here. It's cursed. Topple the tower. Cenred's men will think it's an accident. They don't know who lived here.

Merlin felt a rush of pity when he spotted Morgana smiling at someone. Dreadful glee in her green eyes.

Arthur wanted to ignore a pang of jealousy when he spotted Gwen wrapped in Gawain's arms. He wanted to allow his friend to comfort her. He wanted not to rip her away from Gawain's arms. Arthur did not control his hands or feet when he tapped Gawain's shoulder. His blue eyes shot daggers at his mate. Gawain shook his head, and released Gwen to Arthur's embrace. Arthur swallowed his dreadful pride and jealous when he felt Gwen trembling in his arms. "I'm here," Arthur soothed. His large hands moving along her back. "You're moving into the castle. " Gwen shook her head against his chest. "Yes, I'm not asking. I am stating a fact. I'm going to talk with my father."

They watched the white Tower consumed in red flames, burning bricks dropped from the sky as the heavy smoke burned their eyes. Arthur slipped arm possessively around Gwen's waist. He actually smiled at Bob, who flew next to their horse. Gawain's worried face caused Merlin concern. "Gawain?'

"Yes."

"What are you thinking of?'

"She's mad and magical. Merlin. It's a bad combination."

"We'll match her movements, Gawain. Perhaps, we can help her."

Gawain raised his eyebrow. "Did you see what she did to Cenred?'

Merlin's faced paled at the memory of the former king. "It was… inhumane, even for Cenred."

"She's capable of great chaos.'

"Yet, in the height of her madness, she didn't murder Gwen."

"True."

Arthur took charge of the party upon their return to Camelot. He ordered Morgana's maid to arrange for a bath. He noticed people staring at Gwen; several servants rushed over and embraced their friend. Gawain stood watch over Gwen as she helped Morgana to her chamber. Arthur set his jaw, and set off to find his father.

"Father?"

Uther smiled at his son as he entered the Council room. He waved Arthur into the room. Faithful Gauis stood motionless by Uther.

"Arthur, where have you been?"

Arthur removed his gloves, and tossed them onto a table. "Cenred's dead."

Uther dropped his parchment as concerned flooded his eyes. "How?"

"Morgana flayed him for killing Morgause."

Gauis raised his white eyebrows. Uther paled as he processed Arthur's words. "How could Morgana flay Cenred? She's a mere woman."

Arthur exhaled. "She's a witch."

Uther laughed. He looked at Gauis' somber expression. "Did you hear that one, Gauis? Morgana is a witch."

"Arthur is correct, Uther. Morgana is a witch."

Uther shut his eyes. "It must be a secret. No-"

"No, father," Arthur yelled. Arthur's patience broke. "Morgana is mad from secrets. I'm tired of secrets. Morgana is my sister." Arthur enjoyed the confusion playing across Uther's face. "You speak of love, Father. Yet, you betrayed my mother, in the depths of her despair. You gave another woman a child."

"Arthur-"

'No, Father… I'm in love with a servant girl. She will be my queen."

"Not as long as I live, and I don't plan on dying."

Arthur's shoulders dropped. "She will be my queen. Cenred poisoned you. You're dying. I don't want to fight. You can't be pious when you have hurt so many."

Arthur turned on his heel to walk away from Uther.

"Arthur, come back here."

Arthur looked over his shoulder at Uther. "Times have changed, Father. I'm not going back to the mayhem and lies."

Uther swallowed nervously when Arthur walked out of the door. He slumped in his throne.

Epilogue

Uther Pendragon died thirty days after Arthur confronted Uther about his deception. Igraine escorted Uther to the next world to answer for his crimes against humanity. Upon being crowned King of Camelot, Arthur issued a decree allowing magical people to live freely in Camelot. He knighted Elyan, Lancelot and Percival as knights of Camelot. He sent Lancelot and Percival to oversee Cenred's kingdom. Arthur spent weeks working with Merlin to help Cenred's people.

Arthur played with Bob every day, and the young dragon soared in Camelot's sky, protecting the kingdom from invaders. Ever so often, a cake or pie would disappear from someone's house.

Gauis spent hours with Morgana trying to erase the chaos in her mind. He poured over books; searching for a cure to ease her tormented mind. So, far, Morgana hadn't attack or caused mischief for the kingdom.

Six months into his reign as king, Arthur married Guinevere on a cold winter's day. His eyes shone with love as she knelt before him. Carefully, he placed the Queen's crown on her curly head.

Six Months later

Gwen rubbed her swollen belly; she smiled gently as her baby kicked her. A soft breeze lifted Morgana's dark hair. Gwen forgave Morgana because she too had suffered at Uther's hands. Gwen realized that she might have slipped into darkness without Merlin's support during the dark days of her father's death. Gwen missed her lively sassy friend.

"Hello," Morgana whispered happily. Gwen smiled at Morgana. She had grown accustomed to Morgana speaking to invisible people. Morgause and Uther's death wreak havoc in Morgana's mind.

"Hello, Morgana. Good morning, your highness!"

Gwen turned her dark head to view as tall skinny man clad in black smiling at them. He had short white hair and deep blue eyes.

"I'm here to help Lady Morgana?"

"She's fine," Gwen responded nervously.

"No, she's not. What would you give to heal her mind?"

"Anything."

Aredian smiled as his eyes watched Gwen's swollen stomach. His lips curled in pain when Igraine pinched his arms. Fury reigned in her blue eyes. "My grandchild is off limits for you, Aredian." Igraine waved her hand and turned Aredian into a black crow. His loud squawks filled the air as he flew away in a rage.

Igraine eyed Morgana with sadness. Her hurt melted away as she viewed the confusion and darkness haunting Morgana. Her presence put the baby at risk. Unknowingly, Gwen almost agreed to give the baby away to Aredian. Aredian with his slick tongue sporting false words. No, I must help Morgana.

They live happily ever after…. It is Camelot. So, they have lived happily ever after until the next witch, bests, old boyfriend, old girlfriend, long lost brother, evil king came to visit!

A/N: sorry, Morgana's evilness needed development, and a bit of remorse. Didn't get it in Merlin. This isn't over. I have to my Morgana and Gwen story.


End file.
